<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prophecy by destieljunkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723975">Prophecy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieljunkie/pseuds/destieljunkie'>destieljunkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timeline, Angst with a Happy Ending, BotFA Fix-It, Dagor Dagorath, Dragons, Dystopic Middle-earth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied non-con elements, M/M, Magic, PTSD, Possessive Thorin, Protective Thorin, Selectively Mute Bilbo (not forever), The Silmarillion References, Thilbo, bagginshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieljunkie/pseuds/destieljunkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark forces have taken control of Arda and Bilbo finds himself captive in a Dwarven kingdom far from home. Sauron prepares to return Melkor from the Void for a final battle that will determine the fate of their world and fulfil the last prophecy of Mandos. Victory for the enemy seems certain with little hope that a single hobbit could change the course of history. Thorin and Bilbo must risk everything they love to save Middle-earth from destruction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Kíli, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Long Way From Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Long Way From Home</strong>
</p><p>Bilbo stared aimlessly out of his little round window. Watching this strange new world unfold before his eyes and hoping he wouldn’t be the next to be taken. Dark forces had conquered The Shire. Fell creatures sent out across the lands to crawl over Middle-earth like a swarm of insects. Many brave hobbits had already been lost at Bywater when they made a valiant stand against the first assault of Sauron’s forces, but they were no threat to the might of Mordor. Now new mills and forges were ringing with the sound of metal being pounded into weapons. Weapons crafted with a single purpose. Sauron had at last heard of hobbits and The Shire and he would not forget, nor fail to reward any who managed to corrupt these things to his service. Bilbo was almost used to the endless noise and smoke polluting the once beautiful countryside, but it never got any easier. The fire once burning in his spirit drenched into almost nothing but fear and despair. Holding on to the memory of morning sunshine filtering into his smial and lighting up every corner of his home. Peaceful sunrise gone forever like so many other fair things he remembered.</p><p>Bilbo sighed and dragged himself away, desperate for some air. Maybe a stroll along the riverbank would do him some good. Lift his spirits and give him the chance to feel the wind on his face again. Everything felt so hopeless lately. Merry hobbits he played with as fauntlings left tired and broken. A world Bilbo had never known endured much sorrow when Arda was marred so profoundly during the dark days of Melkor, but that winding thread of malevolent intent had never been so apparent since Sauron returned to Barad-dûr. The enemy had not yet recovered his precious ring but managed to amass enough of his ancient power to hold dominion over many of the surrounding lands. Mostly by violence.</p><p>Bilbo consoled himself with the belief that he was actually pretty lucky (if you could really call it that). Still young and strong enough to warrant being kept alive for now. Enough to be marginally useful in any capacity the Dark Lord deemed fitting. Sometimes he had to work the mill, or till the land. Fulfil whatever vile purpose Sauron could possibly have for a handful of halflings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A new regime burst into life the previous Spring when Sauron sent another legion of Easterlings from Rhûn up the River Celduin with little resistance on their way to infiltrate Erebor. The last defence in the north that he could use as an outpost. Victory was almost too easy. Fate handing them a free pass over the empty lands surrounding the Lonely Mountain. Sauron had many spies in the wild all falling over themselves to filter information back to the Dark Tower. Learning there was a long-forgotten Dwarfking just waiting to drop into his deceitful hands was a temptation Sauron couldn’t resist.</p><p>Thorin and the dwarves of Erebor hadn’t stood a chance against the might of his forces. They held the gate for weeks, cornered and starving. Refusing to let any servant of the enemy put a single dent in a wall that had stood for years uncounted. But slaying a king he could manipulate wasn’t even scribbled on Sauron’s agenda. Much better to use the cavernous passageways below the mountain to hold his prisoners as thrall before sending them on to Mordor. Cannon fodder for his evil army.</p><p>Thorin stared out across the valley, blast of chill air casting his hair in every direction. His face set like a mask of stone. Surveying the bleak landscape with sad blue eyes. Vision tainted by acrid smoke rising in ominous plumes of black and grey. Enemy encampments littered across the dying plains to the south. Just watching. Waiting. <em>How had it come</em> <em>to this?</em> Thorin sighed. <em>How had a once great kingdom like Erebor been laid so low?</em> But that was months ago. Months that seemed like years since Thorin was left with no choice but to make a deal he had regretted every moment since.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bilbo knew he was taking a risk wandering outside alone, but he couldn’t just sit around waiting to be herded into the fields again. Forced to endure another round of back-breaking labour. Be on the receiving end of another burst of misguided frustration from someone twice his size.</p><p>Bilbo picked his way over the dying grass as carefully as he could and hurried down the lane towards Bree. So entranced by the graceful beauty of unpolluted meadows, most of the afternoon had slipped away before he even realised how long he had been gone. Hiking across the downs was thirsty work and he needed a rest before heading back to Hobbiton. He might manage to sink an ale or three at The Prancing Pony before anyone missed him. Many times he thought about running away for good. Making a break for it and losing himself in the wild, but something always stopped him. His heart still roamed free in the place that held all his happy memories. So Bilbo trekked on. Blissfully unaware that someone was watching his every step.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Days later a small company of men approached the Lonely Mountain, ready to herd the latest batch of captives to the dungeons below Erebor. A solitary figure with a beard white as snow appeared at the gate. By his stature alone, Bilbo thought he must be a dwarf from all the stories he heard about them when he was a lad. He never expected to actually meet one. The dwarf gave the company a distasteful once over. Trying not to stare too long at the dishevelled hobbit flanked by two large men, swords prepped and ready. When Bilbo eventually dared to look up, he noticed the dwarf was standing next to a huge carven door that seemed to be hewn into the very mountainside. Despite his fear, Bilbo couldn’t help but admire the craftsmanship. He felt his knees start to tremble as they got closer. Shoved in the back more times than was remotely necessary to get him moving in the right direction. Just another way to keep him in line. Make sure he remembered who was calling the shots here.</p><p>“How many this time?” Balin asked quietly, peering down the path with a heavy heart. Careful not to ask too many questions or let emotion shine through his eyes. Always conscious of the dark threat hanging over their kingdom like a storm cloud waiting to burst.</p><p>“Just the one.” The man nodded behind him. “Strange little fellow. No idea what he is.” He sniffed and rubbed one hand across his face. “Scouts caught him sneaking about on the East Road. A spy, most likely.” He stared down at the peculiar creature searching his face for some kind of explanation, but there was nothing. Bilbo bit into his lip and cursed himself for being so reckless. He only set off for a gentle hike and made the stupid mistake of straying a little too far from the relative safety of Hobbiton. “Hasn’t said a word since we picked him up. Didn’t even ask where we were taking him.”</p><p>“Why not?” Balin studied the hobbit suspiciously. He didn’t look particularly terrifying, but appearances could be deceptive. Perhaps there was more to this little thing than met the eye. There was something strangely endearing about the soft curls and dewy gaze. There had never been anything like him in Erebor before, but Balin knew enough ancient lore to recognise a halfling when one was dropped into his lap. And this one was so sweet and comely, Balin had a feeling even Thorin might take a liking to him but dismissed it just as quickly. His king hadn’t shown much interest in anything lately. Not since –</p><p>His thoughts were shattered by a curt reply.</p><p>“Damned if I know. Been skittish as a coney in a trap.”</p><p>“Maybe he’s just scared.” Bilbo turned his head towards the soft voice that seemed to spring up out of nowhere. Bright eyes belonging to a fair dwarf glinted in the fading light. He had neat little braids framing his mouth that matched the ones in his hair perfectly. Another dwarf suddenly appeared by his side and gave Bilbo a pitying smile. The two of them were standing so close together they might have been brothers, or lovers. Maybe both.</p><p>Balin thought the poor thing looked so broken, he felt his heart swell with sympathy when teary eyes blinked up at him. Pulling at whatever remnant of humanity lay buried deep inside him. He had to keep his game face on for Sauron, or they would all be for the pit. But despite the charge he had been given, Balin still had enough goodness in his soul to show their hostage some kindness. He choked it all back and gestured to one of the dwarves behind him.</p><p>“Just put him with the others.” Bilbo didn’t move and got another prod against his spine as a warning not to test anyone’s patience. “What do they call you?” Balin asked gently. Still nothing. Bilbo had no desire to speak to them at all if they couldn’t manage to drag up a few decent manners.</p><p>“Answer him, you little imp.”</p><p>Bilbo shut his mouth tight. Deciding right there he wouldn’t let a single word pass his lips until he was breathing the free air again, his furry toes buried deep in the lush grass of The Shire. Cherished memory of its former perfection making tears well up in his eyes again. Snatches of the happiness he once had locked inside his heart forever. A sudden spark of desperation in his blood sent his gaze darting back across the desolate lands behind him, but the frantic look in his eyes gave him away. Bilbo felt a sharp pain sear through his body when a well-aimed blow knocked him out cold before he could make a run for it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>When Bilbo blinked awake, he almost wished he hadn’t. Darkness consumed the damp cell he now found himself in, a small shaft of moonlight making a pitiful attempt to dispel grey shadows that filled every corner. He must have been out for hours. Bilbo couldn’t make out anything above the endless clamour in the passage leading away from his cage and the constant thumping of iron boots on stone. The echo of many voices outside made his head hurt and he rubbed hard at one temple, trying to shift the haze. Some of them seemed to be speaking in an ancient tongue he couldn’t understand, and he was too exhausted to care. He sat up with a start when he noticed someone watching him from the shadows. Bilbo was still trying to figure out what he was from the dark silhouette when deep tones dripped over him and warmed his heart with a strange sense of comfort.</p><p>“Do as they say.” The voice whispered. Low and urgent. Bilbo blinked and peered into the darkness. “It is easier that way.” The quiet plea was so insistent, Bilbo got the distinct impression he was speaking from experience. Balin had let the news slip that a hobbit had joined the ranks of the condemned. The shadow leaned closer and Bilbo felt a rush of air graze his cheek. “I was told that you do not talk.” Thorin hummed. “I hoped that my presence here might change that, but if you value your life, it would probably be best to say nothing at all.” Brimming eyes looked up at him, and Thorin felt something inexplicable stir inside him. He drew in a deep breath and quickly pulled away to hide his face from the blaze of torchlight, features soon obscured by the gloom. But Bilbo didn’t need to see them to hear the sad resignation in his parting words. “Welcome, master halfling. To the world of Men.” Bilbo didn’t imagine the soft concern behind the warning. And despite the unexpected company, Bilbo had never felt so completely alone. Lost in a fractured world that made no sense. Not anymore.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Whispers In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Whispers In The Dark</strong>
</p><p>Bilbo lost count of how many days he was holed up with nothing but the sound of dripping water and the relentless clanking of keys to comfort him in the darkness. Thorin sometimes heard the halfling crying softly in the night when he thought he was alone, and there was no one he could tell how much that pulled at his heart. Thorin had never seen a hobbit before, but he knew of their kind. Peaceful, homely creatures from a land of plenty where the worst thing that ever happened was when the local post office ran out of stamps. Thorin only had a fleeting glimpse of the one who now called the mountain dungeon home, but he could see how scared he was. And he sure didn’t deserve to be caged like an animal. The thought of someone so innocent making the one-way trip to Mordor and the torment that waited in the depths of the Black Tower made Thorin sick to his stomach. The king sometimes made a point of checking in on the captives before he took the long lonely walk up to his chambers, and not for sleep. Thorin couldn’t remember the last time he didn’t pass most of the dark hours in restless insomnia. Still not sure why he checked the cells every night since the halfling had been brought in.</p><p>Dusk fell over the troubled kingdom once more and Thorin crept down the winding stairs, not sure he could stand another night of listening to the sound of desperate tears. Thorin hesitated at the end of the passage. That strange little hobbit fascinated him in ways he could never explain or even understand. But he knew he would have to be more careful. His nightly visits to the cavernous passages below the mountain had probably not gone unnoticed, and now he waited anxiously by the archway. Hoping to Mahâl none of the Easterlings cared enough about the safety of their prisoners to check if they were all still breathing.</p><p>Despite his royal status there, Thorin never dared to intervene. His rule was unsteady at best and the dungeons below Erebor were seldom left unattended. Cages always locked up tight. And tonight was no different. Soon as he saw the flicker of amber light at the end of the walkway, Thorin knew he was out of luck. The tell-tale glow of a candle was burning a little too close to where the new prisoner was being held. The wardens lost track of how many times they tried to get the hobbit to talk. Mostly for their own entertainment. Trying to intimidate him with the threat of a blade, or prodding Bilbo in places he didn’t even want to think about.</p><p>Thorin felt his footsteps falter when he realised where the conversation was headed. One sided as it was.</p><p>“What a peculiar thing you are.” Thorin hesitated, just catching the lecherous dip in the man’s breathing where he was crouched by the hobbit’s cell. “Know what I’ve been wondering?” The guard asked slowly. Thorin could just see two wide eyes peering up from between the bars, but the only thing burning through them was fear. “If you taste as sweet as you look.”</p><p>Thorin felt a sudden, overwhelming instinct to protect him and shoved the man aside.</p><p>“Leave him alone.”</p><p>The Easterling staggered to his feet and made a point of brushing himself down.</p><p>“Sorry?” He smirked, slowly circling Thorin like he was waiting for the perfect moment to take a swing. “For a second there, I thought you were giving me an order.” Thorin stared nervously at Bilbo. He would never forgive himself if his meddling had only bought the hobbit more trouble. Thorin dropped his head in shame. “What are you doing down here, anyway?” The guard seemed unnaturally suspicious. Thorin wasn’t exactly a stranger.</p><p>“It is no secret that I often come to check on the captives.” He paused, picking his words carefully. “I wanted to let him out. Just for a moment.” Thorin said sadly. “Let him feel the air on his face again.” The king had spent the last year perfecting the art of pretending not to care about some of the poor wretches that passed through the halls of Erebor before they were sent away to the Black Land. Never to return. Thorin shuddered. Knowing how quickly he might be forced to join them if he failed to uphold his bargain with Sauron.</p><p>“Dwarf.” The man said slowly, disbelief in his eyes. <em>So</em>, <em>it was a dwarf</em>. Bilbo thought. Crawling to the side of his cage to try and get a better view. <em>And a very honourable one at that</em>. “You may be a king to the rest of these vermin. But you pull any heroics like that again, and you might end up in the tower. Surely you would not risk the safety of your position here for some - ” He glanced back over his shoulder and frowned at Bilbo in confusion. “ - whatever <em>that</em> is.” Thorin hesitated, just for a second. He would hate to give Sauron any reason to doubt his loyalty until he came up with a decent plan to free Erebor from his clutches. Thorin turned his face away and shook his head. Hardly daring to look at the guard for fear his eyes would betray him. “Sweet pits of Utumno, I actually think you might.” Thorin bit the inside of his cheek. He didn’t deny it. “Oh, something is broken in you.”</p><p>“Of course not.” Thorin forced out, distracted thoughts straying back to that dark cell more often than he was willing to admit. Even to himself. “I just don’t like to see him so unhappy.”</p><p>“He’s a prisoner, you stupid cave-elf.” The man shot back, and Thorin felt his bile rise. He didn’t expect any minion of Sauron’s to be dishing out compliments, but that was a step too far. “He’s supposed to be unhappy.”</p><p>“I am still King here.” Thorin straightened up, defiance in his eyes. “And you should not minimise someone else’s pain.” Thorin shuffled awkwardly in the uncomfortable silence that hung between them. The man noticed how often the dwarf’s gaze kept straying back to the cell. Thorin really wanted to rearrange that bastard’s face, but he was already pushing his credibility by defending the hobbit in a mountain full of enemies. He backed away and raised both hands in surrender. “I am not here to fight.” Thorin let out a deep sigh. Strategically drawing the man away from the cages. “But you will never get anything out of the halfling if he does not speak.”</p><p><em>This halfling has a name</em>. Bilbo ignored the outraged voice inside his head. Refusing to give anyone the satisfaction of breaking his silence. No dwarf was going to drag a single word from his lips, no matter how wonderful he was. <em>Stop it</em>. Bilbo curled up again, desperately trying to push away the memory of so much inexplicable sadness in those perfect blue eyes. Probably just the PTSD talking.</p><p>“Save it.” The man spat at Thorin’s feet. “I’m bored of playing with him, anyway. Not exactly riveting conversation.” He nudged the dwarf aside and threw him a parting shot. “Don’t forget you’re only still alive because my master thinks you might be useful. The moment that stops being the case, I will do what should have been done months ago and put you out of your misery.”</p><p>Thorin breathed in deep when the Easterling finally lost interest and moved on. Bilbo watched him go. Suspecting this king of Dwarves had little more freedom than he did. Both of them held hostage to the will of the enemy.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thorin made sure they were alone before he hurried back to find the hobbit coiled in on himself so tightly, all Thorin could see was a mess of golden hair. Bilbo slowly stirred, moaning in pain when he tried to sit up. His cell was cold and damp, but even that was nothing compared to the endless darkness.</p><p>“By Durin.” Thorin murmured quietly, trying to reach through the bars before he could stop himself. “What have they done to you?” Bilbo stayed silent. Closing his eyes like he was trying to force away all the terrible memories that haunted his gentle soul. The sting of a lash against his skin, the pain of every beating that brought him to his knees. Still he said nothing. The only hint of his sadness reflected in a single tear that fell down his cheek. “Talk to me.” Thorin said softly. “Maybe I can help.”</p><p>Bilbo just dropped his head. He had tried to ignore how that dwarf stared at him a little too long sometimes, he really had. But there was no point in denying how the brief warmth of his presence made his bleak existence almost bearable. <em>I’m just a novel curiosity</em>. <em>Nothing more</em>. The hobbit sighed and closed his eyes again. Resigned to waiting out the lonely nights until it was his turn to make the one-way trip to Mordor and whatever fate awaited him.</p><p>He was soon pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a bottle being uncorked. When Thorin leaned forward, a stray beam of moonlight caught him in its silver radiance and Bilbo could see his unexpected saviour clearly for the first time. Completely unprepared for the seductive eyes shining back at him. Bilbo slowly took in the strong jaw, blue gaze that seemed to look right inside him, and in his dark hair were two long braids. Not unlike the dwarf he had encountered at the gate. <em>Maybe even one of his kin</em>. Bilbo felt his breath hitch.</p><p>“I thought you might need this.” Thorin settled on his knees and pushed a small object towards him. Bilbo could have sworn something crossed his face that almost looked like concern. Bilbo tentatively reached out towards Thorin, two little hands shivering with cold when he curled all his tiny fingers around the bottle. Bilbo didn’t realise how much he had missed the touch of another until Thorin’s thick fingers brushed against his skin. It might just have been the sympathy shining through his eyes. Perhaps the way Bilbo’s stomach fluttered when Thorin’s lips quirked into an almost imperceptible smile when their hands touched. Maybe he was just tired of fighting. Bilbo felt his mouth start to form around the words he so desperately wanted to say. They almost spilled out anyway, but he wouldn’t let them come. Not yet. <em>Thank you</em>. Bilbo was determined to keep everything locked away, so he licked his lips instead. Tasting the precious water on his tongue before swallowing deep. The cool draught washed over his senses. Refreshing his body and spirit. Thorin peered at the halfling as if he was willing something to come out, but there was nothing. Bewitched by some of the sinful noises Bilbo was making as the water slid down his throat. Ashamed by a sudden desire to stroke those beautiful curls just to see if they felt as soft as he imagined. The sound of pacing by the door didn’t give him a chance to find out. “They will be back.” Thorin whispered. “But I am going to get you out of here, I swear it.” Thorin wanted to give this halfling something to hold on to, but judging by his expression, he wasn’t very convinced. “I do not know how, but I will.” He hated having to leave such a lovely creature alone in the dark again, but he had to be careful not to arouse suspicion. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>Bilbo steadily met Thorin’s gaze and tried to think of a reason not to, but for the life of him, he couldn’t drag up a single one. Maybe there was some small fragment of virtue left here. A pure heart untainted by shadow.</p><p>Bilbo nodded. Just once.</p><p>Thorin eventually made the long climb to his chambers with hope in his heart for the first time that maybe something in this broken world was worth fighting for.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Keepsakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Keepsakes</strong>
</p><p>Thorin spent many twilight hours staring up at the sky and counting the brightest stars. Like so many nights before, sleep refused to come. But this time, all his thoughts were filled with images of plump lips and silky curls. Trying to come up with something he could do to prove himself. Keep his word to set the halfling free.<br/>
</p><p>Balin was just finishing up his watch when the dawn glow lit up Thorin’s silhouette as he marched down the passage.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Balin whispered. “You know they hate us poking around down here unless we’re on duty.”</p><p>“There is something I need to do.” Thorin answered, drawing his trusted mentor to one side. “Distract the guards for me, just for a little while.”</p><p>“Thorin - ” Balin started, but the king cut him short.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Balin caved immediately, giving in to the desperation in his eyes.</p><p>“Be careful.”</p><p>Thorin smiled gratefully and hurried away to the cells, searching the murky half-light for the only one he was interested in. Smouldering flame kindling inside him when his gaze picked out a familiar outline propped against the bars. Two pointy ears pricked up when Bilbo heard that warm voice again. Melting away all his fear.</p><p>“I hoped you would be awake.” The king didn’t share the fact he spent most of the previous night just waiting for sunrise to come. Bilbo turned his face to the light, his mouth touched by the faint hint of a smile. “Could you at least tell me your name? I would very much like to know it.” Bilbo hesitated, not sure he should pour everything out just yet. It was hard to trust anyone who compromised all his principles as a dwarf just to spare himself the vengeance of an enemy who held his entire race in such contempt. “Can you not speak?” Thorin persisted, looking curiously at the hobbit while the truth slowly dawned. “You choose not to.” It wasn’t really a question, and Bilbo couldn’t find it in him to lie. The dwarf had shown him nothing but kindness. “I understand.” Thorin leaned in closer, pressing his body against the only barrier between them. “I would not wish you to break that silence for me. But perhaps you could talk to me in a different way.” Thorin carefully reached inside his tunic. Eyes fixed on the hobbit, so he didn’t startle him. He could only imagine what sort of damage the new world order had inflicted. Dragged from his home, thrown in a sunless dungeon and cursed with little hope for a happy ending. Thorin pushed a roll of parchment and a quill through the bars. “I would be honoured.” Thorin bowed his head with respect. Something so humble and unexpected, Bilbo let him in. Just a little. Honestly, that dwarf probably had him at <em>tell me your name</em>.</p><p>Bilbo made a weak attempt to scribble something down. His hand was shaking and the letters were indistinct, but he did his best. It touched his heart that someone cared enough to ask.</p><p>Thorin slid his hand through the gap and picked out every shaky line with one fingertip.</p><p>“Bilbo?” The hobbit gave him a shy nod, and Thorin whispered the word again like each syllable was precious nectar dripping on his tongue. “Just Bilbo?” Humiliated silence was answer enough, and Thorin didn’t push it. It felt like the first step to - <em>something</em>. However small. “I like it.” Thorin smiled, eyes shining in the morning light. Thorin wished he could do more to help. Bilbo looked painfully neglected. “I do not suppose you get much rest down here.” What with the noise and the constant torment, it was a wonder that sweet little halfling managed to get any sleep at all. “And what do you dream about?” He asked thoughtfully. “Here in the dark.”</p><p>Bilbo twitched his nose and scratched something down. Thorin managed another small smile when he read the answer. <em>Kittens and buttercups</em>.</p><p>“How terrifying.” The king replied, passing the parchment back. Cautiously resting one hand on Bilbo’s arm where it was pressed against the railing. It seemed so frail beneath his fingertips. “I am sorry.” The dwarf murmured, compassionate voice almost lost to the shadows. “If I was allowed to take my rightful place here, I would have them move you somewhere more comfortable.”</p><p>Bilbo pulled his arm away. Hurriedly scratching another message.</p><p><em>Don’t do that</em>.</p><p>Thorin frowned, and not just because he was reading upside down.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p><em>Torture yourself</em>. Bilbo wrote. <em>It’s not your fault they keep me here</em>.</p><p>“Is it not?” Thorin sighed so profoundly, Bilbo almost reached out to comfort him. “Perhaps if I had made a stand against the enemy, my kingdom would have been safe.”</p><p><em>No</em>. <em>You would all have been slaughtered</em>. <em>There are few left in Middle-earth who have the strength to fight him</em>. The halfling suddenly seemed even more agitated than usual, and that was a pretty high bar. <em>Please</em>. Bilbo frantically pulled at Thorin’s hand before adding to his message. <em>Do not risk your life for me</em>. <em>I can only imagine what they would do</em> <em>if anyone even suspected you talk to me</em>.</p><p>“And I cannot bear the thought of what they would do to you if that secret ever came to light.”</p><p><em>Why do you care?</em> Bilbo scrawled quickly, tilting his head in confusion before adding a messy postscript. <em>Really?</em></p><p>“I do not know.” Thorin said honestly, and Bilbo’s tentative hope faded. “I did not mean that the way it sounded.” Thorin stumbled. Sometimes it was hard to remember that he wasn’t always surrounded by dwarves. A proud king trapped in his own kingdom with little more freedom than many of the sorry captives who passed through its gate.</p><p>Thorin really wanted to make Bilbo happy again. Longed to show him there was always something to hold on to, even on the darkest days. He felt an impetuous desire surge up inside him. It was careless, and probably a disastrous idea, but Thorin couldn’t stop himself from saying it anyway.</p><p>“Bilbo? I wanted to do something for you, if you would allow it.” Dwarven tradition dictated that any potential love interest might be marked by a special braid that would warn off any rival contenders with romantic intentions. Thorin knew Bilbo wouldn’t have the faintest idea why that was so important to anyone with hot Durin blood pulsing through their veins, and now wasn’t the time to enlighten him. “It is a meaningful gesture for our kind.” Thorin continued. “I do not say this lightly, Bilbo. But you have awoken something in me I thought I had lost.” Bilbo seemed to be studying the shape of Thorin’s mouth as it formed all those beautiful words. “Hope. I see clearly now how wrong this all is. And if by my life or death I can protect you, I will.” Now Bilbo was genuinely speechless. He didn’t think he would be able to form a single word, even if he wanted to. “Give me something of yours in exchange. That is all I ask.” Bilbo had no clue what an imprisoned halfling could possibly offer a king of dwarves. He really didn’t want to refuse such a courteous request, but he had absolutely bugger all to give except his britches and he sort of needed those. “The braids I wear myself have special meaning.” Thorin added seriously. “Until this tyranny is over, I cannot do this as I would like. But if you accept my gift, it would be customary to give me something to keep as a reminder of the vow I made to you.” Bilbo swallowed hard. “Maybe you could just give me a small lock of yours in return?” Thorin carefully slipped a mithril dagger from his belt. Bilbo couldn’t help thinking that blade should have been put to a much more productive use months ago by slitting an Easterling throat or two, but he didn’t bother to write that bit down. Thorin was only trying to save his people. Bilbo couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from the glint of shiny metal. “Have no fear. I would never hurt you.” The king reached inside another pocket and pulled out a slender length of blue silk, encouraging Bilbo to shuffle right up against the bars. Thorin teased a few strands of hair through the gap and hushed Bilbo tenderly while he set to work. It took a few clumsy attempts and a couple of Khuzdûl curses, but Thorin eventually managed to get it right. His whole body was rigid, silent concentration pulling at his mouth while deft fingers twisted the thread through Bilbo’s hair. When it was finally complete, he sat back to admire it.</p><p>The hobbit ran his fingers down the curves of his little braid, wishing he could see every line of its perfection. But Thorin seemed very pleased with it, and that was enough for Bilbo.</p><p>“May I?” Thorin asked calmly, despite the fact his heart was pounding like a mattock in his chest. Lifting the dagger one last time to sever a wayward tress that Bilbo had tucked behind his ear in annoyance after it kept falling in his eyes. Bilbo surprisingly said nothing but he didn’t move away either, so Thorin presumed that was as much consent as he was going to get. He cut it free with so much tenderness, Bilbo felt his lip start to tremble. He blinked it all away. “I do not suppose you understand what it means?” The hobbit stared up at him, expression completely blank. “It is a promise, then.” Thorin smiled again, softness in his eyes. “I want you to remember me, and never give up hope.” The king closed his hand around the small strand of hair like it was the most priceless treasure in Arda. “When I give this back to you, we will be free.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Balin had been pacing anxiously by the dungeon gate while he waited for his king to return. Slumping with relief when he saw Thorin emerge from the shadows. It wasn’t hard to figure out exactly which cell had just been graced with a royal visit if the stupid mushy grin was anything to go by.</p><p>“Thorin?” Balin asked quietly, beard twitching in alarm. “What did you do?”</p><p>Thorin wasn’t sure why, but he suddenly felt very defensive.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>Balin caught a tiny fleck of gold sparkling in the blush of sunrise and his heart dropped into his boots. Thorin was twirling a soft tress between his fingers.</p><p>“Nothing, my arse.” He knew all the ancient customs as well as the next dwarf. “Wait - did you set a braid in his hair?”</p><p>Thorin sighed. There seemed little point in denying it when the evidence was wrapped around his hand.</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“Lucky guess.” Balin shook his head in exasperation. “You set a braid in his hair?” Like saying it twice somehow traumatised him more. “Why would you do that? It was impulsive, reckless.”</p><p>“I don't care." Thorin replied quickly. "It meant something to me.”</p><p>“Thorin.” Balin reprimanded. “Do you not think someone else is going to notice?”</p><p>“No one of any consequence. You and my kin alone know the meaning of such a gesture.”</p><p>“Is he really so important you would be prepared to risk it?” Balin demanded, already knowing the answer when Thorin’s cheeks slowly flushed pink. Suspecting that little hobbit beneath the mountain might be the only excuse Sauron needed to tear it all down. “You will bring the wrath of the enemy upon us all.”</p><p>“No. Not all.” Thorin replied, determination in his eyes. “But I myself will no longer bow to such a one. That enemy has already taken everything I have. The right to wear my crown, the hope I once held in my heart.” Thorin stroked the lock of hair with a gentle caress of his thumb. “I swear to you. He will not take my Bilbo.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Heart</strong>
</p><p>Balin stared at Thorin in stunned silence. It was a long time since his king had spoken with so much passion about anything. He scrunched up his face.</p><p>“What’s a Bilbo?”</p><p>“His name - ” Thorin murmured, glancing back towards the vaults. “ - is Bilbo.”</p><p>“Did he talk to you?”</p><p>“No. Not in words, anyway.” Thorin pulled the old dwarf out of Easterling earshot. He couldn’t risk anyone knowing they had spoken. “I will explain later.”</p><p>Balin knew Thorin better than he knew himself. He could see how hard the king was fighting to hide his concern for the hobbit’s safety. Not sure if he should be happy or terrified that Thorin had apparently got it bad. If Sauron even suspected a hint of betrayal, they would all be decorating the Black Gate with body parts. But seeing Thorin smile again for the first time since Erebor had been taken was almost worth the sacrifice. Might as well give him the moment.</p><p>“Knew he was your type, minute I set eyes on him.”</p><p>“Type?” Thorin frowned. “I didn’t know I had one.” He wasn’t exactly high on experience.</p><p>“Come on, boy. How long have I known you? He’s cute as a bunny and crying out to be cuddled.” They shared a poignant smile. “I’m actually surprised you haven’t broken him out already.”</p><p>Thorin released a long breath. Unable to control the strange feeling pulling inside him. Images of that soft little thing had devoured his senses until he couldn’t think about anything else. His expression suddenly grew serious.</p><p>“Am I wrong to want him so badly?”</p><p>“No.” Balin gave Thorin’s hand a sympathetic pat. “Not wrong. I’ve waited a lifetime to see you find someone. And the halfling is sweet, he is. But you hardly know him, and we have more pressing matters to deal with.”</p><p>Thorin dropped his head, pawing the lock of Bilbo’s hair before pressing it to his lips.</p><p>“What could possibly be more important than finding my heart?”</p><p>Balin gazed up at the king in amazement.</p><p>“Do you really mean that?”</p><p>Thorin finally nodded after a long and thoughtful pause. Balin let out a low whistle.</p><p>“I do. The first time I saw him, all teary eyed and helpless… it felt like something punched me right here, like I just knew, Balin.” Thorin smiled at the bittersweet memory, balling his fist against his chest. “I knew he was the one.”</p><p>Balin paled. He didn’t think that choice of words was accidental. If Thorin truly believed this hobbit was his One, he would love with everything. It was a terrifying thought to know Thorin would be prepared to do anything to secure Bilbo’s affection, and all the implications that would carry.</p><p>“Maybe you just feel sorry for him?” Balin tried valiantly, but he wasn’t buying his own bullshit for a second.</p><p>“I believe it is much more than that.” Thorin murmured, forcing away the doubt. “But maybe.” He looked so dejected, Balin nudged his shoulder in support.</p><p>“Oh, who am I kidding?” Balin conceded. “Just look at you. You’re a mess. You don’t eat. You sleep even less than you did before he was brought in.”</p><p>“I hate him being locked up here like his life means nothing, and I dare not think about what might happen if I delay. I’ve already made so many mistakes, Balin.” Thorin shook his head with a sigh. “You know, when Sauron called the dragon to his dark fortress, I thought our kingdom would be free. Prosper again. I owed it to my grandfather to make it right.”</p><p>“And you did.” Thorin made a grunt of disapproval. “For a while at least. You didn’t know he would send those men to capture the mountain.”</p><p>“No, but I should have.” Thorin cursed himself for not acting sooner. “Dragons. Bastards from the East. Sauron is planning something, and you can bet your bloodied axe it won’t be anything good.”</p><p>“Be careful.” Balin dropped his voice to a whisper. “You must not talk like that with the servants of the enemy so close.”</p><p>“I will not sit here like a caged beast while the threat of war gathers outside.”</p><p>“And what will happen to your hobbit then, Thorin?” Balin said solemnly. “If you break your word, Sauron will destroy us all. You can’t protect him if you’re dead.” It was a decent point. “But if you really trust in your heart, I will do what I can to help you. Both of you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thorin eventually bid farewell to Balin and headed back to his rooms to sleep. He was no good to Bilbo exhausted and hurting.</p><p>He almost bumped into his nephews on the way back to his chambers and an achingly empty bed. So distracted, he hardly noticed. Fíli appeared under the archway with one arm wrapped around Kíli’s waist. He screwed up his nose so much, it made his braids twitch.</p><p>“Why is Uncle Thorin kissing a piece of hair?”</p><p>Balin smiled at the memory of so much fondness in Thorin’s eyes when he spoke about the hobbit.</p><p>“I don’t think that revelation is something that should come from anyone but him.”</p><p>Kíli gave him a blank look. Thorin could be a little strange at times, but that was a first. Fíli slowly slid his arm down Kíli’s back until possessive fingertips came to rest on his hip.</p><p>“We can interrogate him later.” Fíli grinned. “Have ourselves some fun.”</p><p>Balin just humoured them with a patient smile, deliberately ignoring the hidden meaning behind those words.</p><p>Something had definitely changed with Fíli and Kíli lately. Balin let most of the lustful glances slide. Suspecting the boys had found a very different kind of comfort in each other since the world went to hell. They had been close before, but there was too much affectionate touching. Too many shy whispers and secret smiles to mean anything else. Most of the dwarves didn’t care what Fíli did to his brother in the dark so long as all that groping didn’t weaken his sword arm. There were more significant concerns in Erebor than a locked door.</p><p>It had started innocently enough. A playful kiss that sometimes lingered too long on his lips, seductive fingers teasing through his brother’s hair after Kíli finished off a braid. Fíli blocked out all his desire as long as he could. Pretending the shiver that ran down his back when combat training got a little too intimate was nothing more than an irritating invasion of personal space. Conscience tore at his heart until he couldn’t fight it any longer.</p><p>Kíli wasn’t sure what to do the first time Fíli dipped his hand a little lower when they snuggled up under the furs to stave off the cold during another bitter night under the mountain. Scared and confused. Sauron’s forces had just seized the kingdom and they both needed the solace of warmth against their skin. Fíli spent many lonely nights thinking about how it would feel to have the tip of Kíli’s tongue slide against his own, how all those battle scars would yield beneath his hands. Still he let it go. Never expecting it would come to anything more than a secret fantasy. But that first erotic touch made his blood sear through his veins at the sensation. Kíli leaned into it with a sound that made his brother grow hard against his back.</p><p>Kíli heaved in a fractured breath. Arching up to meet the demands of covetous fingertips. Fíli cautiously licked at the corners of his mouth, and he liked it.</p><p>“Is it not wrong?” Kíli whispered, pinned beneath his brother while rough lips slid south to caress his neck. “For us to lay together.”</p><p>“Does it feel wrong?” Fíli asked softly, pressing his hips against the heat of budding arousal. Kíli breathed his response into Fíli’s mouth.</p><p>“No.” 
</p>
<p>Fíli slinked one hand across the bare skin of his brother's stomach.</p><p>“Well, then.” They shared a long kiss, forceful and deep.</p><p>“Nadad?” Kíli gasped, desperate for air. “Is it bad to want this so much?”</p><p>“I don’t think it is.” Fíli replied, never daring to hope some measure of that love would be returned. Humming his approval when he nuzzled his brother’s throat with the tip of his nose. “It always seemed perfectly natural to me.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thorin had already retired to his chambers, vexed and shaken by how swiftly that halfling had managed to capture his heart and get inside his head. Maybe it was just a product of loneliness and the terrible burden of trying to save Erebor from the dark menace of Mordor. But that doubt was always cast aside when his mind was swamped with blissful thoughts of what it would be like to kiss those soft lips. Feel tiny fingers caressing his cheek with devotion.</p><p>Thorin prepared for another restless night, but something just felt wrong inside him. A cold warning flooding his body with icy fear. Compelled to go back to the dungeons one last time to make sure Bilbo was alright. He crouched by the cage and stared into the blackness. Searching the shadows in vain until the horrible truth hit him like an arrow to the chest.</p><p>It was empty.</p><p>Thorin barrelled through the maze of caverns and burst into the guard room with sparks blazing behind his eyes. He grabbed the ward on duty and dragged him to his feet.</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>“Get your hands off me, dwarf.” It was practically suicidal to make that challenge, but the panic was rising so fast, Thorin thought he might actually throw up. The guard struggled to release the iron grip until it finally clicked. “That thing with the pointy ears?” He didn’t wait for a response. “Tagged for Mordor. We thought Sauron might have a liking for him, if you know what I mean.” The suggestive smirk only incensed Thorin to breaking point. Tackling the man so hard, his back slammed against the stone.</p><p>“I will ask you one last time.” Thorin growled low, pulling the silver dagger from its sheath. All consequence for his actions wantonly abandoned in the need to find Bilbo. “You answer me, or I swear to Mahâl, I will slit your throat where you stand.” Not a single one of the enemy’s servants made a habit of taking orders from Thorin, but there was so much fire in his eyes, it struck fear into a blackened heart. “<em>Where</em> is he?”</p><p>Easterlings swore undying loyalty when they pledged their allegiance to the will of Sauron, but this one valued his own skin more. He scrambled out of slashing distance and pointed down one of the darker tunnels where doomed captives spent one last night in the mountain before being taken across the battle plains of Dagorlad and lost forever.</p><p>Thorin snatched the keys and ran towards the holding cell. He reached the end of the passage only to see the hobbit limp and unresponsive, his golden hair a mess of bloodied curls. The braid Thorin had shaped with such care miraculously left untouched by rough hands. Thorin took it as a sign. A good omen. Bilbo <em>was</em> the one he had waited for. So fierce was the need to get to him, Thorin all but wrenched the door open and sank to his knees next to the hobbit. Stroking the matted strands from his face in such a loving gesture, Bilbo felt himself curl into the embrace. Spluttering awake and shivering with cold when a blast of chill air streamed through the mountain depths.</p><p>Thorin only wrapped his arms tighter around the halfling and gently kissed the top of his head. Cradling the tiny body to his chest like his heart might actually burst with relief.</p><p>“Kurduimê.” Thorin breathed him in. “I thought I lost you.” The hobbit blinked up at him with a broken smile. Scared he was falling in love with this dwarf and he didn’t even know his name. “I’m going to save you, Bilbo.” Thorin promised. “I’m going to save us all.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kh. Nadad : Brother<br/>Kh. Kurduimê : My heart</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Best Laid Plans</strong>
</p><p>Sauron sat in his twilight citadel like a patient spider. Watching his many armies spread out across Arda in a web of shadow. A shadow that would never rest until it had consumed every living thing in its path and every last one of the Free Peoples was slain, brutalised or enslaved.</p><p>It was only a matter of time now until he conquered each corner of the world. Even the great Elven strongholds would soon be no match for his forces. The last fragile defence against his dominion.</p><p>Sauron had a plan. There were few now in Middle-earth who remembered a prophecy all but lost to legend. Ancient tales of a final battle that would decide control of Arda once and for all, when seas and mountains would be levelled and re-made.</p><p>For years without measure, Sauron had fought to control the tempest of sorcery that swirled inside him. So many centuries of rejection and bitterness tearing at his shame until there was nothing left but to exact revenge on all those who had taken away the only one who ever held his heart. Still haunted by that fateful day Morgoth was ripped away from him. Bound and chained before being cast from a world he once sought to ravage without mercy. A faithful servant ever loyal to the dark majesty Sauron worshipped with every shard of his broken spirit.</p><p>Losing Melkor was pain like Sauron had never known. Even when he turned away from the white shores of Valinor. Some small part of him once wanted to repent, but he could never betray the memory of a master he loved more. Still loved.</p><p>Sauron made countless attempts to perfect the fair form he had before Beleriand sank beneath the waves. Biding his time and mastering the spells he could use to regain the immortal beauty he once possessed. Then he would willingly let Melkor seduce him again when he returned to the world. Many divine spirits had warned him that Vala was nothing but poison, but no one ever understood him. Not really.</p><p>Black storm clouds were gathering over the sinister tower of Barad-dûr. A portent of what was to come if Sauron got what he wanted. Long years of waiting and planning almost come to completion. Secretly amassing enough power to return his master from The Void and bring on the end of days. Fulfil a single purpose born long ages before during nights of ecstasy with Melkor’s blackened arms snaked around him. If they couldn’t control Arda, they would destroy it. Together.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thorin held Bilbo for a long time. Lost in the enchantment of a tiny heartbeat pulsing against his chest. Bliss flowing through him now he finally knew what it felt like to hold the halfling in his arms. Thorin could have stayed in that moment forever, but he knew Bilbo was hurt. Dreadful evidence painted all over his delicate skin. The hobbit had kicked and struggled when they came for him, despite his fear. For days he had longed to be let out of that damn cage, but then inexplicably refused to leave it. He put up such a fight, the guards gave him a beat down to remember them by. Thorin guessed all those cuts and bruises were his only reward for that disobedience.</p><p>“Did those men do this to you?” Thorin prompted, trying to encourage Bilbo to speak, but he only nodded against the king’s shoulder and turned his face away. “I wish you would talk to me.” Thorin held the hobbit’s hand and tried to bring him back from the darkness. The dwarf looked so sad, Bilbo almost broke. Sensing a lump bob in his throat when Thorin kissed each one of his fingertips in turn. Mouthing silent promises against the little hand still resting on his lips. “I want to hear you say my name.” Thorin dared a hesitant smile, but Bilbo stayed quiet, and he had his reasons. Silence hid all the pain inside. The king suddenly remembered he never told him it. “Thorin.” He said softly. “My name is Thorin, son of Thráin. King Under the Mountain.” Bilbo seemed struck by a moment of awe, but it was all a bit of a mouthful so he decided <em>Thorin</em> would do just fine. “But I haven’t been that since the army from Rhûn settled here like rats in a hole. I wanted to resist them, Bilbo. It is not in me, or any son of Durin, to flee from a fight but now I have something I care about more.” Bilbo gazed up at him. He really was - <em>well</em>. There wasn’t a single word that could do him justice. Everything about that magnificent dwarf did things to Bilbo that mushed up his insides and made his furry toes tingle. “All I want is to keep you safe.” Bilbo saw enough sincerity in Thorin’s eyes to trust him but they were still trapped, and he refused to give up anything those bloody Easterlings could use against a Dwarf king who deserved better. This one had risked his position, his kingdom, maybe even his life to protect the hobbit from a fate worse than death and Bilbo swore in his heart to repay that debt one day. Not really sure what this feeling was that took his breath away and made his stomach flutter every time their eyes met. “I am sorry you were hurt.” Thorin sighed, lines of concern settling deep around his mouth. “Why would you defy them?” Bilbo still couldn’t bring himself to explain, but perhaps for right now he could give Thorin something. He had more than earned it. Bilbo forced himself to pull away and scrabbled to find a patch of dry earth. Hurriedly writing a message in the dust with the tip of one finger before they were discovered.</p><p><em>The truth?</em> Bilbo managed to spell out. Shy and uncertain.</p><p>“Always.” Thorin said seriously. Bilbo pressed his lips together in concentration while Thorin’s gaze eagerly followed the drag of every line and curve.</p><p><em>I was scared I would never see you again</em>.</p><p>Thorin let out a rush of air, staggered by the hope that swelled inside him when he read those words. Nothing could have filled him with more determination to take back his kingdom.</p><p>“Why do you care?” Thorin murmured, fading echo of a time not so long ago when Bilbo had asked him the same.</p><p><em>I just do</em>.</p><p>It was so innocently sweet, Thorin sensed all his well-built defences crumble and cupped the little face tilted up at him with both hands. Helplessly staring down into wide eyes shining with anticipation.</p><p>“Bilbo.” Thorin whispered, bending his head and watching the hobbit closely. There was something in his eyes that made Thorin pause before he touched their lips together. It was too soon. He managed to scrape back enough self-control before being completely enslaved by carnal desire. Longing to hold Bilbo close. Kiss his mouth and taste every perfect inch that graced his hands. He pushed the images away and encouraged Bilbo to stand. “Come.” Thorin insisted. “They will look for us. We need to find a way out of here before they come back.” He steadied Bilbo by the hand when he struggled to get up. Weak from many days of neglect and starvation. “By my life.” Thorin added firmly. “I will not let anyone hurt you again.”</p><p>Thorin eased one of Bilbo’s arms around his own waist for support, warmed by the touch of little fingers scrambling for purchase on his back. In spite of the fact every joint was stiff, and every muscle ached, Bilbo felt better than he had in a long time.</p><p>Bilbo pitched and stumbled trying to keep up with the pace of a dwarf, and his knees kept giving way so Thorin picked him up and carried Bilbo along the dark passage that wound back through the mountain. He could probably walk at least some of the way, but Bilbo sure wasn’t complaining. It felt like nothing could ever hurt him again lying sheltered in the warm safety of Thorin’s arms. Strong and protective.</p><p>Thorin was quiet and brooding as they navigated the narrow walkways in silence. All the chaos was in his head. He had attacked one of the enemy’s guard in his desperation to reach Bilbo, and Thorin had no doubt that transgression would be reported back to Sauron on swift wings. Then it wouldn’t just be the hobbit’s life that was in danger.</p><p>Thorin had no idea how they were going to escape that inevitable wrath with all their skin intact. He would never take Bilbo back to that abhorrent cage, but they were out of options. Maybe Thorin could hide him somewhere in Erebor until the heat died down. Buy them some time, at least.</p><p>He made an impulsive decision and turned down a smaller passage that led to his chambers. Dwarven short cuts were built to last. An ancient defence against their enemies if those kingdoms were ever under siege. Thorin wasn’t sure he would be able to keep his huge hands off Bilbo if they shared a bed, but that temptation aside, he was almost certain the hobbit would be safe there. It was the one place the men never cared to explore. Some small print in a contract he had never seen, most likely. Hoping and wishing were pointless. No one would ever really understand why he made that stupid deal in the first place.</p><p>Last Spring when the valley of Dale was painted green once more, Sauron sent an emissary from Mordor. The dwarves were trapped in the mountain, spending skilled warriors to endless skirmishes at the gate. Eventually, something had to give. They held back the enemy as long as they could, but a bunch of dwarrow whose best weapon was patriotic fervour couldn’t resist forever. The king was eventually left with no choice but to go out and meet the herald.</p><p>The reasons why Thorin hadn’t been slain on the spot were sketchy at best, but the Dark Lord was apparently prepared to let him live if he agreed to a few terms. He had listened patiently to the mouth of Sauron with dread mounting in his heart. Thorin reckoned it all sounded a bit biased in Mordor’s favour, but he was in no position to squabble over details.</p><p>Thorin never imagined then how that bargain would destroy his kingdom and threaten the happiness of everyone he cared about. The boys. Bilbo. All those who had stood by his side since he was a young prince with nothing more to worry about than the cut of his beard. That day was forever captured in his mind. The day he bartered his life and safety of everyone in the mountain for a few stray travellers who wandered from their path. His thoughts were suddenly drawn back to the hobbit still lying in his arms.</p><p>Bilbo had never done anything to deserve what he suffered in captivity. The pain he endured like so many before him. Once nameless, faceless things the king had delivered straight into the hands of an enemy he despised. Thorin only had to look in Bilbo’s eyes to see what harm that had carved into his soul. So damaged, it had stolen away his voice. Maybe forever. Thorin dragged in a painful breath, suspecting most of Bilbo’s scars were on the inside. These prisoners weren’t just a commodity to be exchanged for the price of fragile liberty. They had homes and families. A life beyond the walls of Erebor and the smoke-filled pits of the Dark Tower.</p><p>Thorin would never forgive himself for what he had done. Whatever his motivation, those good intentions had now put Bilbo in terrible danger. Shame burned inside him. It was his fault. All of it. Knowing he was responsible for the hobbit’s fate was a burden he just couldn’t shake. He didn’t want to lie to Bilbo, but there was no way he could be openly honest either. Not yet. To find his heart, only for Thorin to lose him now would destroy him. So, the king would keep his dark secrets for the present. If he ever discovered the truth, Bilbo would hate him and Thorin wouldn’t blame him one bit.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Secrets And Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Secrets And Lies</strong>
</p><p>Bilbo was suspended on the very edge of slumber by the time they reached Thorin’s rooms. Sedated by relief and the weariness of so many restless nights locked away in isolation. Thorin gently set him down and covered his little body with furs. The dwarf watched him for a long time, his chest rising and falling with every breath as he drifted off to peaceful sleep. Thorin meant to leave him to rest, but he couldn’t seem to move away from the most perfect sight he had ever seen. Enchanted by the way flickers of candlelight caught the shine in Bilbo’s hair every time he stirred, the soft flit of his eyelashes in dreaming. Thorin longed to slide beside him and caress that peachy skin now flushed with colour. Tormenting his heart with a promise of forever like it was begging to be kissed. He took in a deep breath and tried to resist every impulse to touch. Torn between honour and desire.</p><p>Thorin forced himself to back away and heaved the door open to take in some much needed air. Balin was hovering nervously in the hallway. Sent to find the king by one of the Easterling captains in response to a terrible commotion breaking out in the dungeons. Apparently one of the prisoners had vanished without a trace. Balin might not have been a fully paid-up member of the halfling liberation party but it wasn’t much of a leap to figure out which cell was conveniently empty.</p><p>Thorin hurried to block the view inside his chambers, eyes darting past Balin to check the dark corridor in case someone had followed him up. The old dwarf peered over Thorin’s shoulder, fear quickly rising inside him when he spotted a hobbit-shaped bundle fast asleep on the king’s bed.</p><p>“What have you done?” Balin gasped in horror. Thorin tried to hush him so Bilbo wouldn’t be disturbed, but it didn’t have much effect. If anything, it only seemed to provoke more hysterics. “What the hell were you thinking?”</p><p>Thorin slumped against the wall. Suddenly realising just how pissed the Dark Lord was going to be when he found out his promised hobbit was in the wind.</p><p>“I wasn’t.”</p><p>Balin groaned and dragged the king into the passageway. Slamming the door behind them in frustration.</p><p>“Of all the stupid, reckless things you’ve done in your time, this ranks as one of the dumbest. You might as well just march right into Mordor and offer Sauron your head on a pike.”</p><p>“Balin.” Thorin argued. “You said you would help me. Help us.”</p><p>“And I will. But not like this. When Mordor hears you stole that hobbit, I’ll call it a lucky break if all we come away with is a death sentence.”</p><p>Thorin ramped up the pleading eyes and dropped his voice to a whisper so Bilbo wouldn’t hear them. 
</p><p>“I couldn’t leave him in that horrible place. I just couldn’t.”</p><p>“And did you bother to tell your precious halfling why he was locked up down there in the first place?”</p><p>Thorin chewed the inside of his cheek.</p><p>“Not exactly.”</p><p>Thorin turned away from the biting glare of disapproval that couldn’t have cut any deeper if Balin had stabbed him in the heart.</p><p>“So, you lied to him.”</p><p>Thorin sighed in the painful silence that only fed his guilt.</p><p>“It never came up.”</p><p>“Thorin, if he finds out you made a deal with Sauron - ”</p><p>“He’s out, isn’t he?” Thorin snapped defensively. Not needing the judgmental scowl to know it was probably a bad idea to bask in dishonesty before he even got to first base.</p><p>“Apparently.” Balin said sharply. “But he will never trust you again.”</p><p>Thorin wanted to tell Bilbo the truth so badly, but thinking about those beautiful eyes full of hope and admiration, he just couldn’t do it. He would give anything for Bilbo to look at him like that forever and the consuming need to protect was edging dangerously close to embracing the possessive streak that slithered through his line like a venomous serpent. Thorin hesitated, daring to test his old friend’s loyalty.</p><p>“Do I need to be concerned that someone might tell him?”</p><p>Balin shook his head after a long pause. Thorin would pay dearly for stealing Bilbo away but he truly wanted his king to be happy. Balin could see the depth of love that was budding there.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The boys were holed up together in the room they now shared most nights. A mutual decision since their fraternal bond had tumbled over the line of respectability. No one but his faithful counsellor yet knew Thorin was harbouring a fugitive, and they still intended to give him the third degree about all that hair-kissing business. But for now, his nephews had other things in mind.</p><p>“Lock the door.” Fíli whispered, reaching for his brother’s waist and pulling him close enough to feel warm temptation press against his stomach.</p><p>“Already have. So, shut up and kiss me.”</p><p>Kíli pushed his brother onto his back and silenced him with his mouth. Straddling Fíli’s hips and playing aimlessly with the thread holding up his britches. Fingers trembling as it slid through his hands.</p><p>Despite spending almost every night together, their furtive liaisons had never gone beyond a few exploratory kisses. But now Kíli seemed to crave the feel of rough fingers dragging over his skin, the illicit pleasure of hot breath on his neck. Something inside Fíli still needed to be certain it was what they both wanted. He would never take anything from his little brother that wasn’t given willingly.</p><p>“Are you sure, nadad?” Fíli pushed himself up on his elbows and stared long into Kíli’s eyes. “You thought it might be wrong to let me touch you like this.”</p><p>“What?” Kíli pouted, fingers still entangled in the lacings. “I’m not allowed to change my mind?”</p><p>“Yes. Mahâl, yes… please.” Fíli begged, shuddering with pleasure when the strings finally slipped free and impatient hands dipped inside the opening. “But sometimes I need to hear it.”</p><p>Kíli ran teasing strokes along the hard flesh now rubbing against his fingertips.</p><p>“I want this, Fí, I do.” Deep brown eyes shimmering with unshed tears told his brother just how much he meant that. “I don’t think I ever wanted anything more.”</p><p>“Kíli - ” Fíli reached up to sweep an unruly strand of hair from his brother’s face. An affectionate tenderness in his caress that had never been there before. “Don’t say things like that unless you mean it. I couldn’t take it.”</p><p>Fíli had forced his heart not to rely on the bliss only his brother’s touch could bring - and falling in love with him was definitely out. Ever more fearful it was happening, all the same. Fíli didn’t even want to think about how much that scared him.</p><p>“But what if Uncle Thorin falls and they force us into exile again?” Kíli stammered, hand faltering in its rhythm when he welled up a second time. “The mountain is our home now.” His shoulders dropped, finally blurting out the one thing that was really bothering him. “What if they tear us apart?”</p><p>Fíli brushed away the tears before they fell.</p><p>“Hey. I won’t let that happen, okay? No one is ever going to take you away from me. No one.” Fíli felt his heart sink. It wasn’t really a lie. More like a promise he wasn’t sure he could keep. He suddenly pushed Kíli’s hand free and turned his face away. Throbbing passion completely annihilated by the fear of losing him. “But I don’t want to talk about it. Not tonight.”</p><p>Kíli sniffed and settled beside him. Resting his head on Fíli’s chest with their fingers twisted together. Fíli was holding on like he never wanted to let go.</p><p>“I’m just scared we won’t be safe here much longer, and the darkness is rising outside.”</p><p>“I know, and I’m so sick of taking crappy orders from Mordor. It all makes me look so weak, Kí.” Kíli opened his mouth to protest, but his brother stopped him with a gentle kiss. Soft and reverent. “You <em>make</em> me weak.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thorin was reluctant to head straight back to Bilbo, despite the lure of that priceless gem just waiting on his bed. Better to draw suspicion away from his chambers, a decision he would not regret. He suddenly saw the unmistakable gleam of an Easterling helmet. All three of those stupid prongs caught in the glow of many torches that lined the stone passage. Thorin heard himself groan. Of all the people to bump into, it would have to be the one he assaulted earlier.</p><p>“Going somewhere?” The guard demanded, and Thorin hesitated. Icy glare peering out from beneath his visor warning the king not to try it again. “One of the captives is missing. And if you had anything to do with it, that will be the last mistake of your pitiful life.”</p><p>Thorin was in no mood to play nice, but he couldn’t risk telling that sentry exactly where to shove it. Bilbo was too close. Too vulnerable.</p><p>“What captive?” Thorin frowned, heart rate shooting up.</p><p>“You know well enough, I think. Your little pointy-eared pet. The one you’ve been drooling over since he was brought in.”</p><p>“I have no idea where he is.” Thorin lied, holding his breath while the man stared down at him with doubt filling his dark eyes. Thorin wondered if all those damn Easterlings were just suspicious by nature. A few surviving parchments told of a long, sorry history of these men from the east being so easily lost to corruption and treachery. Thorin’s great-grandfather ruled the Longbeard clan when Cold-drakes first came down from the north with nothing but death and destruction. The dwarves under Dáin the first suffered years of conflict in the Dragon War that took many of his kin and laid a curse on the treasure beneath his halls. That infernal worm, Smaug the Golden, was nothing more than a bitter legacy of that futile bloodshed. But since he first laid eyes on Bilbo, Thorin began to understand what truly soaked his heart in happiness and it wasn’t a pile of gilded coins. He once hoped for better things when Smaug abandoned Erebor. Sauron had somehow persuaded the dragon to join his forces of darkness. A last remnant of the brood of Morgoth.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me, dwarf.” The man warned, leaning into Thorin with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. “When my master learns about this, he will beg me to rip you apart. He wanted that hobbit.” There was nothing he could have said to hurt Thorin more. He felt a surge of nausea at the thought of that sweet halfling being defiled by such a monster. “And judging by that jealousy painted all over your miserable face, I don’t think he was the only one. Looking a little green there, your majesty.” The Easterling bowed to Thorin, but only in mockery and disrespect.</p><p>“You are mistaken.” Thorin replied slowly. Refusing to let that arrogant dick know how much it took to force that out. Bilbo was everything.</p><p>Thorin wished he would just get bored and move on. It was all starting to get a bit intimidating (besides the rather obvious height advantage). The man made a strange noise that suggested he didn’t believe any of that for a second, but he disappeared anyway. Probably to go fill out some libelous paperwork for Barad-dûr. Thorin rushed back to see if the halfling was awake. If he came out of that room while the enemy was so close, he probably wouldn’t see another sunrise. Bilbo was still curled up on his bed and Thorin couldn’t remember taking a single breath while he watched him sleep. Locking and bolting the door to make sure he would be safe.</p><p>“Bilbo?” Thorin sat down on the edge of the bed and gently shook the hobbit awake. His eyes slowly flickered open, hope shining out and piercing the king’s heart. Not sure how much longer he could resist the need to possess in the presence of so much sensual temptation. How long he could keep fighting the desire to devour his mouth.</p><p>Bilbo stretched and turned towards him, still frightened and in desperate need of the comfort only Thorin could give. He snuggled up to the king and hummed sleepily against his body, one little hand coming to rest on his chest. Thorin swallowed hard, daring to reach out and stroke adoring fingers through his hair. Bilbo leaned into his touch and Thorin knew he was lost.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kh. Nadad : Brother</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Dark Is Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Dark Is Rising</strong>
</p><p>It didn’t take long for news to reach the enemy that the halfling he wanted was missing. Hobbits were rare that side of the Misty Mountains, but Sauron was too concerned with perfecting the dark spell that would open The Door of Night and release his lover from the cold oblivion that lay beyond. He would deal with that Naugrim rabble in Erebor later. Mandos prophesied it would be the last year of Arda before Morgoth crept back into the world, but Sauron had no intention of waiting that long to touch him again. Remembering every moment, every kiss, were the sparks that powered his determination. Yearning to surrender all over again to the fire behind his eyes. Submit to the icy touch of charred fingers clawing at his skin with lust and desire. Melkor always was one for extremes.</p><p>Sauron studied a golden band as it twirled between his fingers. Dying embers of torchlight reflected in amber eyes. The ring given in secret to Thráin and lost in Dol Guldur. Set with a deep blue stone that shone through countless facets with light. Let the dwarves believe this precious thing was lost in Moria when Thrór met his end. No doubt Thorin Oakenshield would pay a high price to have it returned. Sauron had shown the dwarves too much mercy already since their king reclaimed the mountain. An oversight he intended to put right the minute Melkor was released from bondage. And then there was Smaug. What countless treasures may be pressed between those scales? The enemy knew he could use the dragon to strike fear into the heart of anyone who dared to challenge him until every last one of Aulë’s flawed creations was burned to ash. Smaug had obeyed the summons from the Black Land with the promise of Morgoth’s return and the twisted loyalty of his kind. Someone who would grant all his desires and sate his hunger.</p><p>Sauron cast his mind back to fading memories of his very long existence. He was there. Almost five thousand years ago when Celebrimbor crafted those seven rings that gave the dwarves immense wealth before they were devoured by dragon fire. All except one. But some of the elves he sought to deceive had been filled with mistrust and suspicion. Betrayed and exiled from Aman, Sauron wandered. Hurt and alone before he found a new purpose.</p><p>Drawing on dark magic from the ancient power Melkor once dissipated and embedded into the very fabric of Arda before he was hurled into The Void. Sauron took great pleasure in watching the races of men battle against each other through the Ithil-stone. Slaying their kin for barren scraps of land, meaningless hoards of treasure. So easy to lure into his service with lies and empty promises. Spreading his corruption across Middle-earth, one black heart at a time. But with Melkor by his side again, Sauron would have power like he never imagined.</p><p><em>When the world is old and the Powers have grown weary</em>, <em>Morgoth</em>, <em>the Black Foe of the World</em>, <em>seeing that the guard sleepeth</em>,<em> shall come back through the Door of the Night</em> <em>out of the Timeless Void and all shall be darkness</em>, <em>for the sun he will turn to black</em>, <em>and the moon will no longer shed his light</em>.</p><p>The fateful words of Mandos echoed in his mind, and Sauron smiled to himself. A dark and terrible thing that betrayed all his wicked designs.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thorin was an emotional wreck by the time Balin returned. Rapping out the secret knock to let the king know it was one of his own. The hobbit was now wide awake and seemingly more than a little comfortable splayed out on Thorin’s bed until he realised they were no longer alone. Suddenly sitting up with a start, restless and fidgeting.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Balin asked slowly.</p><p>Thorin rubbed at his face, flushed with the exertion of having to keep his hands to himself.</p><p>“We seem to have an issue.” Balin had to hold back a smirk. Thorin was way out of his depth trying to protect and care for Bilbo, and sinking deeper every time the hobbit dignified him with the merest of smiles. “Bilbo needs to bathe.” Thorin mumbled eventually, and one white eyebrow shot up with amusement. Thorin pretended not to notice. “He was in those dungeons a long time and someone needs to cleanse him of that Easterling filth.” Thorin all but spat the words out. Balin stayed silent and let him talk. He needed to get his frustration out. “I cannot stand the thought of their hands on him.” If he was honest, the threat of anyone else touching Bilbo at all made him sick. “Those curs are not worthy to crawl at his feet.”</p><p>“Alright, boy. Simmer down.” Oh dear. Thorin didn’t just have it bad, he was completely infatuated. Balin was concerned before, but now he was absolutely scared to death Thorin would have to answer for what he had done. Maybe it was for the best to hide Bilbo away until they could patch things up with the enemy. Not that Sauron (or Thorin, for that matter) was exactly known for limitless patience. Balin had an idea they might need some help. “Shall I send word to Princess Dís? Ask her to leave someone else in charge of Ered Luin for a while? The official line could be to visit the boys. No one would question it.” Balin glanced at Bilbo wrapped up in one of Thorin’s tunics. He looked so lost and alone. Calling out for someone to love and cherish him. It really wasn’t difficult to understand why a lonely and battle-hardened dwarf would fall so hard. “She would like your hobbit.”</p><p>Thorin nodded with a fond smile.</p><p>“She would. But I cannot risk her safety. We are sitting in a fortress. Outside it is getting dark.”</p><p>“No darker than it is in here.” Balin said unexpectedly. “How much longer are we supposed to put up with being Sauron’s puppets with no freedom to make our own choices?”</p><p>“You have never spoken like this before.”</p><p>“If I remember correctly, you were the one who said you were done with him.”</p><p>“And I seem to remember you shooting me down.” Thorin answered blankly. “But you were right. I might as well just hang Bilbo from a flagpole if we try to challenge Sauron openly. There are so few of us left here, Balin, and I will not put anyone else in danger. No, I do not believe our victory lies in combat.”</p><p>“What then? Do you have a plan?” Balin asked hopefully. Well, no. He didn’t, actually. But Thorin would find some way to keep his promise to save Bilbo.</p><p>“I’m working on it.”</p><p>“When you can keep your mind on anything else but that hobbit, you mean.” Balin laughed softly. “Besides, Bilbo might find some comfort in your sister’s presence. If you do not wish to attend to his needs yourself.”</p><p>Thorin was catapulted back to the issue at hand. Bilbo did need a good scrubbing. Suddenly aroused by the image of hot steam glistening on soft skin. Damp hair cascading down that sweet face. Thorin adjusted himself with a grunt.</p><p>“It is hardly that.”</p><p>“What then? Don’t you trust him?”</p><p>“No, it is worse.” Thorin sighed. “I do not trust myself.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Balin was charged with the enviable duty of hobbit-sitting while Thorin sucked it up and went in search of the Easterling captain. Balin had sent for Fíli and Kíli in the hope they might have a different perspective on how to handle a traumatised halfling. Both of them were still pretty young for dwarves. He made a pointless attempt to engage said halfling in conversation while they waited.</p><p>“How are you, lad?” Balin asked kindly, tucking the furs around Bilbo’s feet. He didn’t really expect a response, but Bilbo looked as content as anyone could under the circumstances. “I do believe the king is rather fond of you.” Bilbo fiddled with the hem of the shirt Thorin had slipped over him to protect his modesty. “I don’t suppose he told you much about how we claimed back the mountain?” Bilbo shook his head, but he really wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about Thorin. “We intended to slay the dragon, but it seems that quest turned out to be a bit redundant.” Bilbo frowned, but he still didn’t speak. “Gandalf, it was. Spurred Thorin on to claim his birth right. He already lost so much, and it has been a lonely road for him sometimes.” Balin had a sudden twinkle in his eyes. “But.” He paused. Hesitant to speak for the king when he wasn’t there to defend himself, and the thoughts in dwarven hearts were usually well hidden. But anyone could see how mushy Thorin got every time Bilbo was close, and that little hobbit really was adorable. “If he likes you as much as I think he does.” Balin was suddenly rendered speechless when he saw clearly for the first time what Thorin had weaved into Bilbo’s curls. It was a claiming braid. Balin needed a second to process. “I will do what I can to keep you safe.”</p><p>Bilbo blinked, his eyes shining. Everyone had been so kind to him without wanting anything in return. Well, Thorin might want something more. Something Bilbo would soon be willing to give in abundance.</p><p>When the boys finally arrived, Balin let them in. Bilbo pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged his knees. Still insecure and terrified someone would find him when they did a head count downstairs. Bilbo hated to think what they would do to Thorin if they were caught.</p><p>Fíli had to step into the light before Bilbo realised it was one of the dwarves he saw at the gate. Kíli peered over his shoulder to get a good look at this malkân and see what all the fuss was about. Balin might have mentioned Thorin had somehow acquired a halfling.</p><p>“Is that not the little one the men brought in from the wild?”</p><p>“Aye.” Balin nodded. “But he’ll look a lot better after a good wash and a decent meal inside him. Bilbo? This is Fíli, and the other one is Kíli. Thorin’s nephews.”</p><p>“So, this is the hobbit.” Kíli stuck out a hand but Bilbo just stared at it.</p><p>“He doesn’t talk.” Balin said quickly.</p><p>“I remember. He still hasn’t said anything? Not even to Uncle Thorin?” Bilbo wasn’t sure he liked people talking about him like he was invisible, but he probably was a bit of a rarity in Erebor. He couldn’t really blame the dwarves for a bit of curiosity. “Huh. Well, you could have knocked me down with a pick hammer when we saw him kissing your hair.” Bilbo twitched his nose, not quite sure what to make of that. “Uncle Thorin doesn’t really do - ” Kíli searched for the right word. “ - feelings.” Bilbo exhaled a little gasp. The most Balin had ever heard come out of his mouth. Hoping it was a portent that more might follow. “But whatever you’ve done to him, I like it.”</p><p>“Thorin certainly seems quite taken with him.” Balin added.</p><p>Fíli looked the hobbit up and down. Taking in the soft little body. Doe eyes and plump mouth. Thorin’s claiming braid tucked neatly behind his ear.</p><p>“He is kind of cute.”</p><p>“Hey.” Kíli jabbed him hard in the side.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Kí .” Fíli whispered against his cheek. “I only have eyes for you.”</p><p>Kíli hushed him, but there was no point in denying that was just what he wanted to hear. Bilbo might not have much experience in the field, but he knew there was a deep bond there. They passed many hours telling Bilbo stories of the quest and how Thorin helped to raise them into the strapping and handsome dwarves he saw before him. They were entertaining, if nothing else. Bilbo smiled politely when they left, but he was starting to get nervous and kept glancing at the door like he was willing it to open. The king had been gone for hours and Balin had matters to attend to, so Bilbo was left alone again. Not sure if he had been completely abandoned or if something was terribly wrong. It was getting dark outside and Thorin had still not returned.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kh. Malkân : Half-man/Halfling</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kiss</strong>
</p><p>Bilbo waited so long curled up on the bed, he was actually starting to drift off again. Fighting a losing battle on willing himself to stay awake in case Thorin came back. His body needed to catch up on so many nights of restless torment, and he was getting sleepy. His thoughts always seemed to be filled by a certain Dwarf king lately. Bilbo cursed his beating heart for letting himself fall in love with Thorin. The stupid little voice of his conscience kept picking at all his insecurity no matter how many times he told the damn thing to shut up. He was still a rattled and mute wreck, but he couldn’t even deny it in his own head anymore. He was smitten. When he closed his eyes, all Bilbo could see was Thorin’s perfect face, hear the echo of that deep rumble when it vibrated against his skin with a silent promise. He might not be able to understand all the words Thorin called him sometimes when his defences slipped, but Bilbo loved the sound of them anyway. Absently daydreaming about how lucky he was to have been rescued by such an honourable (and devilishly attractive) dwarf. There were other powers at work than luck, but Bilbo didn’t know it. Not yet.</p><p>He was suddenly startled awake by the sound of the chamber door creaking open. Sitting up so fast, it made his head swim. Just blinking dumbly in the dim light now the candles had all burned down to puddles of wax. After rubbing the drowse from his eyes, he could see a beautiful silhouette casting a familiar shadow in the doorway. Thorin. 
</p><p>Bilbo whimpered a broken gasp of delight. So relieved to see him again, he launched himself into Thorin’s arms and clung to him, tiny fingers scrambling to touch everywhere at once just to feel his warmth. Bilbo rubbed his little nose into the king’s tunic, breathing in his scent. Everything that made Thorin who he was. An intoxicating blend of musk, earth, oils. Dominant sexuality.</p><p>Thorin reciprocated at once, holding Bilbo in a firm embrace and stroking wide fingers down every curve of his back. It took everything he had to stop his hands from wandering any lower.</p><p>“I take it you missed me.” Thorin murmured the words into Bilbo’s hair where it was tickling his cheek. The only response was more desperate clutching and Thorin revelled in it. He had tried to control that inherent strand of possessive want, but he was so overcome by Bilbo trembling in his arms, it set it all free. Thorin slipped one hand under the hobbit’s knees and picked him up. Carrying him over to the hearth and holding him as close as he dare while Bilbo was so jumpy. He could feel the pulse of his heart stuttering wildly against his chest. Thorin settled him in front of the dying flames to try and stop the halfling from shaking. “Are you alright?” Thorin asked anxiously, stroking the hair from Bilbo’s face. Tips of his fingers lingering long on his cheek. “Bilbo?” Thorin had always been worried that the hobbit didn’t talk, but there was something about the empty look in his eyes that escalated into fear. “Don’t be scared of me, kurduimê. Anything but that.” Thorin added in a whisper. “Look at me.” Mahâl only knew what damage those Easterlings had done to leave such a deep scar on his mind and body. Refusing to think about what else they might have done to their captive in the dark. Thorin would murder every last one of them if any of those bastards had laid a single finger on him. “Please, Bilbo.”</p><p>Very slowly, Bilbo lifted his head to meet a very concerned gaze, and Thorin relaxed a little when he saw the faint curve of a smile. Bilbo wasn’t exactly calm, but at least he didn’t appear to be in imminent danger of hyperventilating. He slid out of Thorin’s lap and gestured for the king to pass him something he could scribble on. Thorin eagerly fished out some writing tools from his desk and Bilbo spread them out in front of him.</p><p><em>Sorry</em>. Bilbo apologised with his eyes, holding it up for Thorin to read before adding a little note underneath. <em>I was just so pleased to see you</em>. <em>I don’t much like being alone</em>. Bilbo suddenly hesitated, letting the quill drop from his fingers. Splattering ink drops like black tears.</p><p>“Since you were captured?” Thorin leaned in closer for comfort. Bilbo nodded and stared aimlessly into the glowing embers. Thorin hoped it had been something more, but maybe it was just the loneliness. “I think I understand.” He added, and fell silent. Neglecting to mention why he had been detained for so long in the guard house. The men were suspicious, and Thorin knew he was playing a dangerous game. He wished he could just sack up and tell Bilbo the truth about all of it, but he wasn’t going to risk losing him now. The king suddenly looked so forsaken, Bilbo thought better of abandoning the conversation. It was nice talking to Thorin. Even without using words of his own.</p><p>
  <em>You were gone so long. Are we in danger?</em>
</p><p>“Perhaps.” Thorin said seriously, stirred from his reverie. “But whatever they want to do to me, it can wait until the morning.” Thorin got up and dipped inside one of the chests for some thick linens to help dry Bilbo off. He still needed to get cleaned up and waiting on anyone else to do it was about as likely as relocating to Mirkwood. “There is a hidden lake below the mountain very few of us know about.” Thorin reached down to help the hobbit to his feet and Bilbo took his hand. “I believe it must be heated by an underground spring. I will take you there so you can have some privacy.” Bilbo seemed rather excited by the prospect of immersing his body in a warm pool, but he was scared someone might see them. This covert hiding from the enemy lark wasn’t nearly as much fun as it sounded. “Do not worry.” Thorin stroked the back of Bilbo’s hand as if he could read his mind. “I will keep watch, so we are not disturbed.” Bilbo bit at his lip. “And I promise not to look.” Thorin tried to encourage the hobbit to follow him, but he wouldn’t budge an inch. “What is it?” Thorin asked gently. Bilbo stared down at the parchment. “You do not need to be afraid when you are with me.” Bilbo shook his head and sighed. He looked sad, but it clearly wasn’t that. “Tell me, then.” Bilbo hesitantly added to his messages. Watching the dwarf closely while he read the last one.</p><p><em>I don’t think I deserve you</em>.</p><p>Thorin just stared at it, lost for any response that could ever explain how much that meant to him. He suddenly laughed, and Bilbo tipped his head in confusion. Not sure why that was even remotely funny.</p><p>“Sorry. It’s just - I keep thinking the same about you.” Thorin admitted. Not usually so careless as to lay his heart wide open, but the hope Bilbo might care for him in return made him impulsive. “I felt it the first time I saw you. I knew you were my One.”</p><p>Bilbo would have given anything for that to be true, but all his presence in the mountain had done for Thorin so far was cause a lot of unnecessary trouble. Bilbo scratched a response and passed the parchment back.</p><p><em>Maybe I’m not</em>.</p><p>Thorin took the quill and set it down before tilting Bilbo’s face up with his thumb. It felt like he was being dragged into the limitless depths of his eyes, and all Thorin could see there was happiness and home. Someone he could devote his heart to. Forever.</p><p>“Yes you are.” Thorin longed to touch him, but Bilbo seemed lost in thought. Scared that confession was a little too much, Thorin quickly changed the subject before Bilbo detached completely. “Now, how about we get you cleaned up and settled in for the night?” He added softly, with nothing but kindness in his smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thorin spent much of his youth exploring the secret ways below the kingdom. Happier memories flooding back as he led Bilbo into the heart of the mountain. It felt like there was no one else in the world when they were alone together. A lifetime away from the ever constant threat upstairs. Thorin didn’t dare risk a light before they were clear of the higher levels, using the darkness as an excuse to hold Bilbo’s hand as they navigated chill passageways cutting deep into the earth. It seemed like an eternity before they reached an open hollow and Thorin finally lit a firebrand. He heard Bilbo gasp in awe. The cavern might have been shaped from the surrounding rock by divine power, so flawless was its construction. It had a high roof with many pillars of natural stone that plunged into a subterranean lake. Shimmering emerald surface reflected in his eyes. Thorin had never seen the hobbit smile so wide.</p><p>“I knew you would like it.” Bilbo’s only answer was to run his fingers over the rock, marvelling at the water cascading down the walls like tiny streams. “I want to make you happy, Bilbo. If you will give me the chance.”</p><p>Bilbo gave the king a shy blink while he searched for something that would be sharp enough to use as a marker. Managing to etch something into the stone with a bit of effort.</p><p>
  <em>Did you really mean what you said?</em>
</p><p>“About what?” Thorin was trying to be careful not to come on too strong again and scare Bilbo like he did earlier. “I said a lot of things.” His heart was pounding. “And I meant all of them.” Thorin looked up for a reaction, only to see the hobbit staring into the darkness beyond the mouth of the cavern. Startled by a strange noise that sang through the mountain and frozen rigid by the fear of being discovered. “Bilbo.” Thorin reassured. “It is nothing. Just sounds carried from above. I told you.” He added softly. “I won’t ever let anyone hurt you again.” Thorin ran one thumb down the little braid as if the claim had already been accepted. Bilbo was so close. All he had to do was dip his head and - 
</p><p>“Come.” Thorin forced the temptation away and patted the water with his hand before turning his back on the hobbit and taking some deep breaths through his nose. Fighting the compulsion to turn back around until he was sure all that naked, peachy skin was fully submerged. Counting out every single malachite deposit just to direct his attentions elsewhere. “In you get.” Bilbo hesitantly slipped Thorin’s tunic over his hips and set it down next to the water. Slowly removing every stitch of clothing until there was nothing left. He covered the sensitive bit with his hands even though he knew Thorin was probably too chivalrous to peek. He only dared to look at all when he heard the sound of splashing.</p><p>Thorin was left speechless by a celestial vision that took his breath away. Bilbo was languishing on his back with his eyes closed, and his mouth open. Letting the water just flow over him. His hair spreading around his face like a circlet of golden light. Thorin had to steady himself on a pillar.</p><p>He kept at a safe distance until the hobbit was ready to come out. Bilbo stepped over the edge, and tripped on a treacherous stone in his haste to get dry. Thorin lunged forward and caught him by the waist before he fell. Slippery body sliding through his hands as Thorin tried to hold him up.</p><p>Bilbo made a frantic grab for something to cling on to. Gaping at the king in alarm when he realised he had a long braid clutched in each hand. He swallowed hard, water still dripping from his nose. Thorin licked his lips out of instinct and Bilbo followed the slide of his tongue with fascination. No one had ever looked at him with eyes like black pools of desire. Bilbo relinquished all the doubt and uncertainty. Trusting in his heart. He leaned up so their mouths were almost touching.</p><p>“May I - ” Thorin asked breathlessly. He wanted to taste those lips. Know how they felt pressed against his own. “Kiss you?” Bilbo just tilted his face up in answer, their mouths barely touching before Thorin was slipping thick fingers through the damp curls to pull the hobbit closer. Accidentally nudging the tip of a very sensitive ear. The sound Bilbo poured into his mouth only encouraged Thorin to thrust his tongue deeper and suddenly they were kissing so hard, Bilbo sensed his lips go numb. When they finally pulled apart, Bilbo looked like a debauched wreck. “Forgive me.” Thorin murmured, his body aching for more. “But I have never wanted anything the way I want you, and I am yours forever. If you will have me.”</p><p>Bilbo seemed so stunned by both the sentiment and the kiss, he couldn’t move at all. His eyes misted over and Thorin hoped he hadn't just made a terrible mistake.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kh. Kurduimê : My heart</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Blood And Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Blood And Tears</strong>
</p><p>Thorin hurried to wrap Bilbo up and managed to sneak them back to his chambers before the poor hobbit succumbed to hypothermia. Bundling him onto the bed and burying him in furs. Thorin was still fearful his declaration of undying love had not come out quite the way he hoped, but an emotionally stunted dwarf found it hard to come up with any other conclusion when he saw the water spring up in Bilbo’s eyes.</p><p>“I upset you. I am sorry.” Thorin said, completely misunderstanding why Bilbo was so moved by their kiss. Bilbo attempted a small smile and let Thorin cuddle him anyway. There was just something so comforting about being close to him. Thorin had already set all the writing materials next to the bed so they could talk. Sort of. “Did I make you sad?”<br/>
</p><p><em>No</em>. Bilbo sniffled and pencilled down a reply. <em>Quite the opposite</em>.</p><p>“What, then? You are <em>happy?" </em>Thorin asked, quirking a brow. This dealing with romantic emotions thing was very confusing. “But - ” Thorin frowned even harder and swept a heavy droplet from Bilbo’s cheek. “You cry.” Bilbo shrugged, managing to hold the smile through his tears. “So, hobbits cry when they are happy?” Thorin asked doubtfully. <em>No</em>. <em>People in love cry when they’re happy</em>. Bilbo thought, but he didn’t write it. Thorin shook his head in bewilderment. “I am not sure I understand.”</p><p>Bilbo reached for the quill again when he remembered what Thorin had promised by the lake.</p><p><em>I like being here with you</em>. <em>I like you</em>. <em>Very much</em>. Bilbo added bravely. <em>But forever is a long time</em>.</p><p>Thorin leaned closer, gently resting Bilbo’s face in his hand.</p><p>“I do not think it is long enough.” Bilbo sensed his heart flutter, but he refused to let himself fall any deeper if they couldn’t be together.</p><p><em>You don’t know me</em>. <em>Not really</em>.</p><p>“I know all I need to know.” Thorin said, without a second of hesitation. “I never imagined to find my One in a halfling.” Humming with contentment when he drew the hobbit close. “But I have never been so wrong, in all my life.” Bilbo felt his stomach twist. Thorin had apparently made up his mind, and nothing would sway him. Bilbo couldn’t help thinking that was a dangerous place to be. He pulled away and stared into his lap, anxiously twisting his little braid between his fingers. Not sure how he was supposed to respond to that. “I wish you would talk to me.” Thorin said it so quietly, Bilbo wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear.</p><p><em>I just can’t</em>. Bilbo added to his script. <em>Whenever I try</em>, <em>I choke</em>. Thorin looked pained, and so desperate for something more, Bilbo reached for his hand again and squeezed his fingers. There were a thousand things he wanted to say to Thorin, but none of them would come. At first it was down to being as bloody stubborn as any hobbit in a pinch when up against appalling manners, but now he really couldn’t seem to find his voice. A tragic product of how desolate and lonely he had become when he was locked away with only his dark thoughts for company. Bilbo had kept all the pain and fear inside and blocked out everything else just to stop himself from going insane.</p><p>“Bilbo. I need to tell you something.” Thorin breathed deep. He didn’t want there to be any more secrets between them (except for the wreck of his senseless deal with Mordor). “About why the men kept me so long.” Knowing Sauron wanted him personally would likely freak Bilbo out more, so Thorin tried to soften the inevitable blow. “They do not believe you could have escaped the mountain, and definitely not on your own.” Thorin dared to steal another kiss when Bilbo started to tear up again. But this one was slow and gentle. All love and reassurance. “Which means they suspect I have you hidden away somewhere because I want you all to myself.” Bilbo was staring up at Thorin with dread and uncertainty in his eyes. “Which, of course.” Thorin said wryly. “Is all completely true. They will want me to answer more of their questions, no doubt. I can send for someone to keep you company, if you wish.”</p><p>Bilbo didn’t seem to mind either way, and was almost asleep again by the time Balin arrived. Bilbo presumed he must be the designated chaperone, as if Thorin had ever needed one before.</p><p>Thorin kept his voice low, patting the old dwarf on the shoulder in gratitude for coming every time he called.</p><p>“I appreciate your loyalty, my friend. I just don’t want to leave Bilbo alone for long.”</p><p>“Always happy to serve, Thorin. I see he is all cleaned up. I thought you didn’t trust yourself to be alone with him.” Balin said slowly. Not sure if anything else had happened after he left.</p><p>“Even less now, I think. I had him in my hands.” Thorin exhaled a tight breath at the erotic memory. “Wet and naked.”</p><p>“And?” Balin whispered, his eyes wide.</p><p>“He was magnificent. Balin?” Thorin added thoughtfully. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”</p><p>“Can’t say I ever thought about it. But watching you two together, I think you might make a believer out of me yet.” Thorin smiled to himself. That kiss had sealed every instinct to free their home from the taint of Sauron and claim Bilbo as his consort. “But what are we going to do about it? There’s not nearly enough of us to make a stand in arms.”</p><p>“I know.” Thorin sighed, cursing his own stupidity for the hundredth time that day.</p><p>“Anyone gets taken to that place, they are never seen again. Mahâl only knows what torment awaits in that foul pit.” Balin shuddered at the thought.</p><p>“And how do you think that makes me feel? I can hardly sleep at night knowing I was the one who sent them there!” There was a sudden gasp of dismay behind them. Thorin turned to see Bilbo sitting on his heels and staring at them in disbelief. One little hand clutched to his breast. “Bilbo?” Thorin felt his stomach lurch in alarm. How could he be careless enough to let that slip? Thorin watched Bilbo’s faith in him crumble away to dust. Not sure how anyone could put so much hurt and confusion into a single expression.</p><p>Thorin instinctively reached for him to try and explain, but Bilbo tore himself away and ran out of the door and down the passage. Thorin could hardly breathe from the constricting dread that gripped his chest with panic. The enemy was everywhere, and the horrible realisation Bilbo had risked being caught just to get away from him was worse than death. Thorin bolted after the hobbit. Calling his name and pleading with him to come back. There was no answer but the haunting echo of an empty mountain. Bilbo would never forgive him for such a betrayal.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sauron waited to regather his strength after summoning Khamûl from Dol Guldur. Nazgûl, Ringwraith. Second greatest of nine fallen kings. He found the Dark Lord in his inner sanctuary. Pawing over ancient books of magic while he plotted revenge against a world he had always hated. Sauron had a mission for this black Easterling who was his to command.</p><p>“Tell me about this hobbit creature my men hold in the mountain.”</p><p>“What is it you wish to know, my Lord?” Khamûl replied, stalling for time. That hobbit creature had slipped off the Easterling grid. Sauron already knew that, but suspected they would have recaptured him soon enough if he was trapped in Erebor. No one could sneak past his guards.</p><p>“To know when he will be arriving. He has something I want.”</p><p>“I do not think he has been located as yet.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, he is on the small side.” Khamûl ventured quietly. “And Korlîr tells me the Dwarf king has taken a bit of a liking to him, and may have had a hand in his escape. I believe the halfling is still missing.”</p><p>“Then find him!” Sauron tried to stay calm by taking in deep breaths until his dead heart had stopped racing. It was bad PR for an immortal being to lose his shit in front of a servant. “It seems I miscalculated his importance. I need that halfling.” Sauron said coldly. Growing impatient in his desire to hold Melkor again. “And you will bring him to me.”</p><p>Khamûl wondered why someone like Sauron cared about one insignificant hobbit, but there was a darker purpose at work. Bilbo represented one of all those who would stand against the power of Morgoth at the end of days. Necromancy was complicated. The spell to bring Melkor back demanded blood from each of the Free Peoples to complete it.</p><p>“Of course, Master. As you command.”</p><p>“Go at once to your people.” Sauron dismissed him. “But remember I want that imp alive - for now.” The black art of his sorcery called for fresh blood, and that meant Bilbo’s heart had to still be beating when he was delivered to the tower. Easterlings trusted Nazgûl even less than they did Sauron. But loyalty to one of their own was absolute, and he needed no other weapon than fear.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thorin didn’t get a chance to find Bilbo before he was dragged back for another painful interrogation. A handful of the higher ranking Easterlings had gathered in the dungeons below Erebor. One of the captains Thorin recognised slowly approached. He was larger than most with a swarthy appearance that made him seem shady before he even opened his mouth. But the king was more distressed by the way Bilbo had looked at him just before he ran away. Thorin felt sick again.</p><p>“I want to know where you’ve hidden that prisoner in this cess pit you call a kingdom.” The man spat at him. <em>Well</em>. Thorin jerked his head back. <em>Don’t bother to sugar-coat it</em>.</p><p>“As I told you last time.” Thorin sighed, struggling to keep his voice steady. “ I do not know where the halfling is.”</p><p>The guard leaned in closer.<br/>
</p><p>“Do I look stupid to you?” Thorin thought it best not to answer that. “You were the last one down here, so that makes you suspect number one.” This Captain Morthang had taken a personal dislike to Thorin after all that unpleasantness in the guard room. Being humiliated in front of the other men hurt a lot more than the fat lip and battered spine Thorin had left him with. “And you will answer for it, dwarf. Here - ” Morthang said slowly. “Or in the Dark Tower.”</p><p>Thorin braved the stare-down in the horrible silence that followed. The first time he ever felt truly threatened by their presence in the mountain. No single force could resist so many strong and war-hardened men who asked for no quarter. He had wished every moment since that he could take back his arrangement with Sauron, but Thorin intended to give up anything to protect Bilbo. Even his life.</p><p>“On what charge?” Thorin asked, pushing his shoulders back in defiance and trying to look a bit taller. The next words stuck in his throat like sludge, but he couldn’t risk anyone looking for his hobbit. “I have kept my word to your master.”</p><p>“Your master, as well, if you had but the wit to see it.” Korlîr smirked at his companion. Yet another one of Sauron’s pets with narrow eyes and a personality to match. “Do as you’re told, don’t you?”</p><p>“I am willing to sacrifice my position here to save my kin, if that is what you meant.”</p><p>“It’s too late for that. You had your chance to comply and in your insolence you took something my master wanted.”</p><p>“And why would I do that?” Thorin retaliated. Desperately trying to throw them off the scent. Bilbo was somewhere in the mountain without his protection and that was a terrifying thought. “What possible use do you think I have for him?”</p><p>“Please.” The guard sneered. “We all saw the way you looked at him. I don’t think you realise the amount of crap you stepped in. Guess that’s what happens when you let a certain body part make all your decisions for you.” Suggestive gaze wandering south so Thorin knew exactly what he was hinting at. “But, don’t worry.” Korlîr baited, a wicked glint in his dark eyes. “Sauron is sending someone very special to deal with you.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Devotion</strong>
</p><p>Bilbo pelted through the mountain passages until his breath ran out and his muscles burned. Descending ever deeper with tears stinging at his eyes. Searching for somewhere dark and quiet where he could be alone. Hobbits were pretty good at mapping out holes underground and Bilbo had been drawn almost effortlessly back down to the lake by some invisible guide. A peaceful sanctuary that held such a special memory in his heart, and somewhere he could hide away from everything. Everyone.<br/>
</p><p>Just when Bilbo thought he couldn’t possibly go on, he stumbled into the huge cavern. It was just like he remembered, but without the light of any kindling it was grey and featureless. Bilbo turned in futile circles until a sudden blast of cold air made him shiver and pulled him back from troubled thoughts. Bilbo felt blindly around the damp walls for a dip in the rock to settle in. He wiped his tears and curled in on himself, head buried between his knees. Still trying to come up with a reason why anyone would keep that from him.</p><p>Maybe he could just stay there until he starved to death or was captured by the enemy. Bilbo didn’t even care which came first if he couldn’t be with Thorin. It didn’t matter how hard he tried to force them out, his thoughts always flitted back to him. Those words had cleaved at his heart like a spark through ice, and Bilbo had fled. Just to spare himself the last look of hopelessness in Thorin’s eyes.</p><p>Bilbo had no idea how long he sat there. Waiting pointlessly in the dark was just like being back in his cage. Passing the lonely hours trying to make sense of why a dwarf he had come to trust so completely would do something so terrible. He must have had a reason. Bilbo thought sadly, defending Thorin in his head without really meaning to. The king Bilbo knew would never justify sacrificing innocents to spare himself the wrath of Mordor. And Bilbo had been one of those captives once. Would Thorin have sent him to Barad-dûr too if he hadn’t taken pity on this sorry excuse for a halfling?</p><p>Thorin had seemed so kind and genuine, Bilbo could feel the sadness welling up again. Wallowing in self-pity and messy tears, knowing he could never erase the memory of a kiss that set his whole body on fire.</p><p>Bilbo choked back another sob. Bleak surroundings only serving to remind a hobbit in denial how much he needed to feel Thorin’s arms around him again. Struggling to contain all the emotions he had pushed down since they met so he wouldn’t get hurt, and now Bilbo let them come. He couldn’t help but love that stupid dwarf.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fíli usually let his brother sort out his hair, but now he wasn’t sure if taking it any further than a couple of dirty kisses was what Kíli really wanted so Fíli carefully undid his own braids and shook out the kinks, eyes never leaving his brother's face. It had been a disappointingly uneventful night.</p><p>“You alright?” Fíli asked nervously. Gut twisting into a thousand knots without really knowing why. Kíli just hummed in answer, gazing up at his brother with devotion. Fíli let his hand come to rest on the base of his own stomach. Stirrings of longing surging up again when Kíli looked at him like that.</p><p>“I just like watching you.” Kíli offered quietly. Dark hair falling over his face and framing black pupils as they spread wide. It was damn near impossible to resist so much wanton temptation. Then the little shit just had to go and make it a million times worse by totally milking that shy thing he did that drove his brother mad with desire. Biting at his bottom lip until it stung.</p><p>“Kí, can I ask you something?” Fíli hesitantly sat down next to him on the bed and crossed his legs in case something popped up. “Last night.” Fíli waited for his brother to catch up. Sometimes it took a second. “Why did you stop?”</p><p>“Stop what?” Kíli blushed, and hated himself for it. Trying to make out he didn’t care all that much. “Oh, that. You were the one who turned away.” Fíli suddenly clicked. Kíli was actually sulking. “Said you didn’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“I know I did.” Fíli replied. Something he had regretted every minute since. “But why did you?” Kíli just shrugged, staring at his hands where they were twisted together. “Tell me.” Fíli pushed for an answer, rubbing persuasive fingers up Kíli’s thigh.</p><p>“No.” Kíli swatted his brother’s hand away. Still sulking. “It’s stupid.”</p><p>Fíli grinned and nudged his leg to make him scoot over.</p><p>“I don’t expect anything else from you.” He reached for his brothers hands and wound their fingers together. Fíli pulled the lot into his lap. “So? Tell me.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. But I have been wondering about what might happen to us if we don’t do what those men want. Uncle Thorin is proud, Fí, and stubborn as all hell. He’s not going to take their crap forever.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Is it? So he tells Sauron where to shove it, and then what?” Kíli hesitated, like he knew he shouldn’t feel the way he did. “I don’t want this to end.”</p><p>“I told you, idiot. I’m always going to look after you.”</p><p>“You might not feel like that forever.” Kíli sighed, still trying to hold back.</p><p>“'Course I will.” Fíli laughed, never doubting it. “Now, what were you really moping about?”</p><p>“I told you, it’s stupid.”</p><p>“Kí - ” His brother warned. One of the rare advantages of being the eldest.</p><p>“Fine.” Kíli sighed. “You made me feel like you were having second thoughts about - <em>us</em>.”</p><p>“What? No.” Fíli protested. “Why would you think that?”</p><p>“You pushed me away when I touched you. I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Fíli took his brother’s face in both hands, almost collapsing with relief. “You stupid bastard.” Fíli hugged his brother to his chest and sighed into the mess of wild hair. “You only had to say.”</p><p>“I think I just did. But I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about it.”</p><p>Fíli reached up to stroke his brother’s cheek, leaning in to plant a quick kiss on his lips just to prove the point.</p><p>“I’m scared too, Kí. The way I love you now. It’s different.” Fíli stumbled. He knew Kíli was watching his mouth with interest. “Like, not just because you’re my brother.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thorin was bordering on frantic. Breathless and panicking after searching all the places he could think Bilbo might be, but there was no sign of him, and it had been hours. He couldn’t even think about the enemy finding Bilbo first, so he avoided venturing into the dungeons until there was nowhere else to look.</p><p>No. He needed somewhere quiet to sit and think. Pull together some kind of logical strategy instead of charging around clueless just shouting the hobbit’s name. Like he would answer, anyway.</p><p>He was suddenly hit by a spark of inspiration, and headed back towards the place Bilbo knew was safe. Thorin was already exhausted, but he had to try. He was getting desperate, and the guilt was horrible.</p><p>Soon as Thorin reached the underground cavern, all his hopes were shattered. Everything was just empty and cold. Such a heartbreaking contrast from holding Bilbo in his arms. Thorin believed he was alone, but he still needed to say something after making such a mess of it all. He had brought about the one thing he tried to prevent by not telling Bilbo the truth in the first place.</p><p>Thorin suddenly tipped his head back and closed his eyes like he was praying for some divine assistance.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, willing Bilbo to hear him. But the only sound was the gentle lapping of water against stone. “I wish I could have told you everything.” Thorin shook his head and released a heavy breath. “I wanted to. I did not think you would understand.” He never once felt anything but sorrow and regret for letting the Easterlings take the mountain. “But whatever I did, it was to save my kingdom. My people.” Thorin paused, glancing around the hollow chamber. It was so dark and still, he had to accept the painful truth. He had lost Bilbo. Maybe for good. But letting it out seemed to help cleanse his conscience. “I do not expect you to forgive me, when I cannot forgive myself.” Thorin sighed again, staring down at his hands and the rings he wore in memory of the dead or missing. But what was the point in holding on to something that didn’t really matter anymore? His future meant nothing without Bilbo. “I do not want to be without you. I never knew how lost I was until I looked in your eyes, kurduimê. You are everything.” Thorin felt his voice fade away in despair, and collapsed by the side of the water. Propped up on his knees and staring into the shimmering depths like he was trying to remember the last time they were together. The first time they had kissed. “I love you, Bilbo.” Thorin would have done anything to secure his forgiveness. “Mahâl help me, I love you. I’m so sorry. And if I ever get to see you again, I will tell you how much you mean to me.”</p><p>Thorin guessed his heart must have finally given out when the silence was broken. Thinking he must have imagined the ethereal voice emanating from the shadows.</p><p>“You don’t have to say it.” The sound calmed his senses like nothing before, and Thorin felt a powerful need stir inside him. “I heard every word.” Bilbo slowly emerged from his hiding place and stepped closer, sorrowful eyes fixed on Thorin’s face.</p><p>“Bilbo - ”</p><p>“Do you mean it?”</p><p>Thorin supplicated himself at Bilbo’s feet and gathered him up in his arms. Possessive hold slinked around his waist in a crushing hug.</p><p>“With every breath I have.”</p><p>“Thorin.” Bilbo let his hands roam up the firm chest, leaning in so he could almost taste his lips. He had to know for sure this was what he wanted. What he needed. “Kiss me again.” And Thorin does. No hesitation, no inhibitions. Just pure devotion. Passionate and deep. Bilbo could hear himself humming into it while Thorin’s tongue forced his mouth wide and licked inside.</p><p>“You spoke to me.” Thorin pulled away and inhaled a gasp of air, almost lost for words himself. “I have waited so long to hear you say my name.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ve been quiet long enough.” Bilbo said decisively. Thorin needed all the help he could get if he was making deals with Sauron. And Bilbo wanted to be whole again. Claw back some of his own little self, and be the free spirit he was before he got captured. Long as the PTSD behaved itself. “There are so many things I want to say.” Bilbo added, cautiously glancing up at Thorin from the corner of one eye. “But now I don’t know if I can trust you anymore.”</p><p>That one definitely hurt. Thorin refused to release the grip on Bilbo’s hand and dragged him over to a little outcrop so they could sit. Supposing it could have been a lot worse. Thorin didn’t think Bilbo would ever want to see him again, and that would have been the end of him.</p><p>“Please. Let me explain.”</p><p>“I think I want you to.” Bilbo said hesitantly, his voice still soft and broken from lack of use. “But, not right now. I’m still really upset, Thorin. You should have told me.”</p><p>Thorin nodded solemnly, but all he felt inside was bliss. Bilbo could bollock him as much as he cared to if it meant he got to hear him talk. Spellbound by the way his lips shaped every beautiful word.</p><p>It didn’t escape Thorin’s attention they were still holding hands.</p><p>Bilbo and Thorin stayed locked away in their secret haven for a long time. So consumed by the taste and feel of each other, they never saw the sleek black steed crawling up the mountain path, wreathed in shadow.</p><p>Khamûl had arrived.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kh. Kurduimê : My heart</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Payback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Payback</strong>
</p><p>A swarm of many Easterlings gathered around the Nazgûl like kamikaze moths. Flitting and grovelling by his side as the horse approached the gate. Morgoth once sought out this race of men when he saw the darkness in their hearts. Securing their fealty with promises of wealth and victory. All long forgotten now, but Khamûl commanded their allegiance by his presence alone. Ringwraiths didn’t usually make house calls.</p><p>A strange sight met Thorin and Bilbo when they returned to the upper halls. Bilbo hid himself away in a dark corner until any danger had passed when some of the company came to see what all the noise was about. Fíli and Kíli were noticeably absent, and Balin suspected they were too wrapped up in each other to make an appearance. Thorin had no intention of declaring himself openly with so many enemies at hand, but he could hear a dread voice echo through the high chamber. Saying something in a language that made Bilbo’s ears hurt.</p><p>The men didn’t communicate between themselves in the Black Speech, but they knew enough to understand its purpose.<br/>
</p><p>Bilbo sensed Thorin breathing heavily at his side and turned to give him a reassuring smile. He had never seen the king look so anxious. Maybe this was a lot more serious than he thought.</p><p>“Thorin.” Bilbo whispered, catching the dwarf by his fingers to pull him out of sight. “I don’t know if I’m worth all this.” Bilbo really wanted them to stay together, but actively dodging Black Riders was a whole new level of stupid. “I won’t let you put your life in danger to save me.”</p><p>Thorin didn’t even hesitate.</p><p>“You know why I would risk everything for you.”</p><p>“No I don’t.”</p><p>“Yes you do.” Thorin laced their fingers together. Some of the panic fading in knowing that smile was shining just for him. “You’re my One.”</p><p>Bilbo still wasn’t really sure what that meant, but it sounded nice when it rolled off Thorin’s tongue. The king knew he would have to go down to them before they sent out a search party and increase the chance of Bilbo being discovered.</p><p>It looked like the men were expecting him when Thorin finally arrived in the guard room.</p><p>“Took your time, dwarf. You have a visitor.” Captain Morthang smiled so sweetly at him, it made Thorin even more nervous. There was something deeply hateful behind it.</p><p>A couple of the other guards escorted Thorin to one of the larger cells that usually stood empty. Inside was a shapeless figure, covered in nothing but a black robe that hung in the air like a mantle of darkness. There was an unearthly quality to it like Thorin could see right through him.</p><p>“What do you want? Who are you?” Thorin demanded, sounding much braver than he felt.</p><p>“I come with a gift from Sauron.” All that spewed from beneath the cloak was a raspy whisper that only reminded Thorin of death and decay. Foul things that crept beneath the earth.</p><p>“A gift?” Thorin asked doubtfully. He expected to be flung into the dungeons or lose a limb at least. The Nazgûl said nothing as it held out a claw-like hand, slowly unfurling bony fingers to reveal Handórm. The ring of Thrór. It sparkled like a star in his hand.</p><p>Thorin had to blink a couple of times just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.</p><p>“I thought this was lost.” Thorin gasped, his mouth dropping open. “How came Sauron by this?”</p><p>Thorin was trying to stay calm, but he got very defensive knowing that loathsome hand had touched something so sacred to their kin.</p><p>“He made it. My master can do what he wants with it.” The icy voice replied.</p><p>“That was given to us freely long ago. He had no right to take it back.”</p><p>“And that is why he offers it to you now, Dwarf king. As a token of his gratitude for all the captives you have sent to Barad-dûr.”</p><p>“That was your men, not me.”</p><p>“But you did not stop it.” It wasn’t a question and Thorin could feel his heart sink at the reminder. He almost lost Bilbo because of it.</p><p>“Why would he give this to me?” Thorin said suspiciously, ignoring that comment on purpose. Knowing Sauron would likely expect something valuable in return. “What does he want?” Thorin already guessed the answer but the words still turned his stomach.</p><p>“The hobbit. We know you have him somewhere, do not bother to deny it.” Thorin set his fists in readiness in case things went sideways. It hadn’t taken long for the mask to slip. “Give him up and you may keep the ring and your life. Those are his terms. Take them, or leave them.” Thorin was so stunned, he couldn’t find anything to say. Khamûl disappeared down one of the passages with an ominous swish of his cloak and a last warning. “You have until the morning. Do not keep me waiting.”</p><p>Morthang had been itching to get his filthy hands on such a perfect opportunity to betray Thorin and take the hobbit for himself. Get his own back on the king and make a decent profit on top. A secret plan forming in his head. Thorin would pay anything to get his little imp back, and that ring was worth a lot more than his own conscience. But he had to find the halfling first. That dwarf was never going to let him go.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kíli felt himself go weak as Fíli gently petted his hair. His head was resting in his brother’s lap since Fíli had given him a pass for whatever this was between them and let his brother mouth eagerly at the swelling growing beneath him. Fíli gasped out a needy moan and tilted his hips up, aching for that touch and the promise of something more.</p><p>Kíli slipped his fingers inside the seam of Fíli’s britches again. Stroking the warm, damp skin with their tips and tugging at his cock to drag it free. He was already awestruck by what it felt like in his hand, but to see it throbbing only for him was something else entirely. He sat up and straddled his brother’s body with his thighs so Fíli was helpless beneath him. Starting with seductive kisses along the line of his jaw and moving slowly down his chest, until he reached the dip of his stomach. His hand was shaking as he gripped the base in a fist. Hesitantly tracing the tip of his tongue across the slit and glancing up through his lashes to see Fíli close his eyes in bliss. Inhaling a curse when Kíli suddenly pinned his arms by his sides and sucked the whole length into his mouth. Fíli tipped his head back. Fighting the urge to thrust his hips up into his brother’s mouth until he couldn’t hold back anymore and forced it inside.</p><p>Kíli massaged the shaft with his tongue, skilful despite his inexperience and it didn’t take long for Fíli to feel the pressure build low in his belly. Murmuring his name between groans of pleasure. The noises Kíli was making with his mouth stuffed full shot a warning tingle all the way down his body. He grabbed a fistful of dark hair and came hard down his brother's throat. Kíli wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and slid up Fíli’s chest with a soppy smile.</p><p>“Was that alright?”</p><p>“More than alright. You got no idea what you do to me, Kí.”</p><p>“Really?” Kíli snuggled against him. “S'good.” He said sleepily. “Think I could get used to this.” Fíli wrapped both arms around his brother when he leaned up for a kiss.</p><p>“Me too. You’re very good at that.” Fíli said quietly. Licking his lips when he could still taste the heat of his own release on Kíli’s mouth. “That’s what I’ve been trying to make you understand. I think I’m in love with you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Thorin.” Bilbo practically squealed with delight when he saw the sway of familiar braids coming up the passage. “You’re back.” Bilbo ran up to the king and hugged him without thinking. Thorin smiled against his hair.</p><p>“So you still miss me when I’m gone.” He said, with some satisfaction. “Good.”</p><p>“Always.” Bilbo laughed and Thorin had to catch his breath. That was the first time he had ever heard it. The sound of his happiness was beautiful. “What happened? What did they want?”</p><p>The king couldn’t bring himself to tell Bilbo he was Sauron’s most wanted.</p><p>“He gave me something.” Thorin reluctantly pulled the ring of Thrór from inside his tunic and held it out in his palm.</p><p>“It’s pretty.” Bilbo said absently. “Is it worth anything?”</p><p>“Priceless.” Thorin murmured, staring into the stone. For the first time, Bilbo saw a hint of desire for anything other than him cloud Thorin’s eyes, and it made his stomach feel funny. “But even that does not compare to its value for our line. A symbol of everything my grandfather stood for. I would give anything to keep it.” Bilbo swallowed hard. “Almost anything.” Thorin corrected. Drawing Bilbo into an embrace to kiss his cheek. “There is nothing I would put above you.” Thorin seemed to have been relatively unharmed by the dragon sickness some feared might consume him when Erebor was reclaimed but he was still a Durin, and everything that went with it. His obsession with Bilbo had likely had some impact, given him a different focus. But there was still the worry Thorin might be tempted to hoard the unsuspecting halfling like a little lump of gold. “My father had this on him when he went missing.”</p><p>“Thorin.” Bilbo said quietly. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“I suspected he was dead.” Thorin breathed deep. “I would never have taken the kingship if I believed he would return. Not that knowing the truth makes it hurt any less.”</p><p>Thorin slid the ring onto a wide finger and held up his hand to admire it. The shine of gilded perfection reflected in his eyes.</p><p>“Thorin?” Bilbo seemed to snap him from a daze when he called his name again. “Thorin? You alright?”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Thorin’s mood wasn’t exactly helping to deal with those trust issues Bilbo had tried to gloss over since he found out about the pact with Mordor.</p><p>When they were fairly certain any immediate threat had passed, Thorin and Bilbo searched out Balin. The old dwarf was silent for a long time after Thorin explained what happened.</p><p>“You have to do something.” Balin was twisting his hands together. “I warned you not to betray Sauron, Thorin. He will destroy us all, and if he sends that dragon back, this mountain will burn.”</p><p>“Then, we will all burn together.” Thorin shouted back, his self-control at critical. Bilbo stared at the dwarf in disbelief.</p><p>“You don’t mean that.”</p><p>Thorin shot him a serious glance. All testosterone and fire. Bilbo felt himself get a little hot under his surcoat.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t?”</p><p>“Stop being so dramatic.” Bilbo leaned in to Thorin and nudged his shoulder. “I’m tougher than I look, and we’re not dead yet.” Thorin still remembered the shivering, half-starved wreck he found in the dungeons but since Bilbo got his mojo back, he seemed intent on making up for all that silence.</p><p>“I will not let them take you, Bilbo.” Thorin replied. “I would die first.”</p><p>Thorin was no doubt a formidable warrior to his enemies, but Bilbo had seen a very different side to the king when he was begging on his knees for a chance at redemption. The defiant jaw was actually kind of endearing.</p><p>“Thorin - ” Bilbo laid a gentle hand on his arm. “I love that you just want to protect me, I do. But it’s not worth dying over.” Thorin said nothing. Hoping there was some way he could get to keep them both. “By the way, I overheard something when I was hiding. It might be important.” Bilbo said slowly, relishing the sudden attention when Thorin glanced back up. “This wraith thing is much weaker by daylight. That may be our only shot.”</p><p>“Shot at what?” Thorin shrugged. The reality of how totally screwed they were finally sinking in. “We cannot fight him.” That was a given. “And there’s no chance of escape with so many guards about.” He added, almost resigned to failure seeing as those two alternatives had already exhausted the list of options.</p><p>“What can we do then?”</p><p>“Actually. I have an idea.” Thorin said suddenly, hint of a smile returning. “I have to meet him at dawn, he will expect it. I just need to buy us some time.”</p><p>“That’s all very well, Thorin.” Bilbo sighed. “But what are you going to tell him in the morning?”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mithrandir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mithrandir</strong>
</p><p>Khamûl left instructions to find the halfling whether the dwarf handed him over or not. At the very least, he demanded they relieve him of some blood. Sauron had been very specific about that and would likely expect a bit of collateral damage in the crossfire, so Morthang took Korlîr with him to the armoury before setting off to scour Erebor for the hobbit.</p><p>Thorin had a plan. Dragging Bilbo behind him by the hand as they ascended the many stairs to reach the top of the mountain. Set along one of the terraces was a hollow chamber with many rafters like it had been built for purpose. Thorin let out a sigh of relief when he spotted a large black bird sitting on a stone ledge with its head tucked under its wing.</p><p>“I hoped he would be here.” He whispered to Bilbo. “Roäc.” Thorin called out. The bird shook itself down and fluffed up its feathers before taking flight and landing on Thorin’s shoulder. The king hastily prepared a message and attached a little scroll to the raven’s claw. “I am sending word to someone who will help. Let us hope this reaches him in time.”</p><p>Bilbo was staring at him in astonishment.</p><p>“You can talk to it?”</p><p>“No.” Thorin laughed low. “The birds of the mountain have a long history with my father’s kin. Ever our allies in times of war. <em>He</em> can talk to me.”</p><p>“Oh.” Bilbo murmured, seemingly quite impressed by such a remarkable bird.</p><p>Thorin guessed the mountain would soon be swarming with enemies. All with a single purpose. To find and claim Bilbo before they had a chance to escape. He didn’t trust any emissary of Sauron’s to make good on his word to wait until the morning. None of the Easterlings knew about the secret chamber at the peak, and this would be their one shot. For Roäc to carry their hopes away on the wind.</p><p>Thorin gathered all his company together so no one was left behind if his scheme came through. Fíli and Kíli were predictably last to arrive. Kíli’s hair was a sexed-up mess, his lips swollen and pink. None of the dwarves really needed information on how those two managed to fill the empty days, and no one objected enough to ask. They managed to evade the guards for several long hours, but in the end it was hopeless. There were too many searching eyes in the mountain. Too many men to stand and fight. Thorin could only hope his message had found its mark.</p><p>Thorin saw the captain and Korlîr approaching as he turned down one of the passageways. Set on getting their hands on his halfling and delivering him to the Nazgûl.</p><p>“Get to the terrace, Bilbo.” Thorin pushed the hobbit behind him for protection, drawing Orcrist from its sheath. “I will follow.”</p><p>“No!” Bilbo grabbed at Thorin’s arm. “I’m not leaving you.”</p><p>“Please.” Thorin said softly, a desperate look in his eyes. “Do as I ask. I need to make sure you are safe. Maralmizu, kurduimê. Never forget that.” Bilbo just stood there, looking up at the dwarf with adoration in his eyes and Thorin took his face in both hands and kissed his mouth with devotion.</p><p>“Alright.” Bilbo whispered, his lips still tingling.</p><p>Thorin instructed Balin to lead them up to the aviary, but he didn’t like it. There was no hope of escape at all if they got trapped up there, but Thorin was his king so he obeyed. The dwarves set off at a pace but most of the way was dark and winding. It was unfamiliar territory, and Bilbo struggled to keep up with the rest. When the company eventually reached the chamber, Balin searched all the faces with growing alarm. Thorin was going to murder him.</p><p>“Where’s the hobbit?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bilbo was completely lost. Turning in futile circles to try and figure out which path to take when he felt someone grab him from behind. A sharp sting pierced his arm as he struggled to remove the strong grip around his waist. Bilbo was held fast, his little heart pounding with fear. Something hard and cold suddenly pressed up against his skin. One of the men let go for a second to try and turn him around and Bilbo saw his chance. Slipping free and pelting up towards the mountain heights as quickly as his furry little feet could carry him with Easterlings at his heels. But a nimble halfling could navigate the narrow passages much easier than a couple of men in armour and Bilbo finally made it to the uppermost hall. Taking that last corner so fast, he all but fell into the aviary. Balin was so relieved to see him, he had to sit down. Thorin appeared a few minutes later, his blade still shining in his hand.</p><p>All the dwarves (and one hobbit) gathered on the terrace with little hope of escape until Bilbo suddenly pointed at the horizon. He could just make out several huge shapes heading towards the mountain. His face broke into a wide smile when he realised what they were.</p><p>“Eagles!” Bilbo cried excitedly, his eyes drifting skyward. “The eagles are coming.”</p><p>The Lord of the Eagles and his host managed to get them all on with a bit of blind luck and some dangerous manoeuvring on a sheer cliff face. Bilbo felt the wind rush through his hair as they soared above Middle-earth. So terrified of falling to his death, he gripped the poor eagle’s feathers tight and buried his head in its back. Screwing his eyes shut until they were back on solid ground.</p><p>Thorin felt like he could finally breathe again when they were safely away from the mountain. He hated to leave Erebor in the hands of his enemies, but his love for that little hobbit surpassed all else. They had flown for many leagues before descending to set the dwarves down. Bilbo rolled off his eagle and landed on his backside in soft grass. Surveying an open meadow dotted with tiny white flowers. Bilbo savoured the sensation of fresh air on his face and the sun was shining. He rubbed hard at his legs to relieve the ache in every muscle and stretched out on his back with a blissful hum of contentment. Thorin was standing over the top of him when he opened his eyes. Trying to stop himself from smothering the hobbit with his body and kissing him stupid. Bilbo blinked up at him from beneath his lashes with so much seductive intent, there was no way it was accidental. Bilbo didn’t even try to resist the temptation. No one knew how much time they had left, and he really wanted to touch Thorin. Feel the warmth of his skin. He had loved that dwarf since the moment he looked into his eyes for the first time. He reached up with both hands and pulled Thorin on top of him.</p><p>Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck and leaned up to touch their lips together. He could never truly repay that wonderful dwarf for keeping his promise to save him.</p><p>“Thank you.” Bilbo whispered into the kiss. About to slide his tongue into Thorin’s mouth when a large shadow appeared at his side.</p><p>“If I may borrow the king for a moment, I would be most grateful, master hobbit.” A deep voice emanated from somewhere above him. Bilbo wriggled free and mumbled something incoherent. Caught between arousal and mortification. “My apologies, Thorin. I’m sure you have better things to keep your hands busy.” Someone winked at Bilbo from beneath the brim of a pointed hat.</p><p>“Tharkûn.” Thorin said, struggling to his feet and bowing his head with respect. “I knew you would come. I am forever in your debt. This is Bilbo.” He smiled. “My intended.”</p><p>“Glad to make your acquaintance.” Bilbo blushed and stuck out one hand.</p><p>“Most just call me Gandalf.” The wizard said helpfully, shaking it warmly. It was almost impossible to attempt Khuzdûl without choking on your own tongue. Bilbo suddenly winced in pain and pushed up one sleeve.</p><p>“What did they do to you, my love?” Thorin said passionately, grabbing the hobbit’s arm and investigating the damage. Bilbo supposed he should be disturbed by so much possessive concern but somehow, he wasn’t.</p><p>“I’m alright. It’s just a scratch. One of the men was trying to drag me off. I thought at first they were going to do me in, but they couldn’t get a decent grip on me.” The captain hadn’t banked on hobbits being so squirly. “I managed to get away but not before he gave me this.” Bilbo bit at his lip when he remembered an Easterling holding what must have been a vial to his wound. “I think he took my blood, Thorin. Why would he do that?”</p><p>“I do not know.” Thorin said gravely, inspecting the laceration with care and pressing the damaged skin to his lips. “Let us just be grateful that is the only thing he took. I might have lost you, Bilbo.” Gandalf seemed to be deep in thought. It was a rather peculiar thing to do. Knowing Sauron as he did, it would no doubt have some evil purpose behind it.</p><p>"And what of the mountain, Thorin? It is yours by right."</p><p>“I have not abandoned my kingdom.” Thorin gazed into the far distance like he could see the Lonely Mountain in his mind. “But if I do not go after the enemy now, I fear I will regret it forever.”</p><p>“It is not for you to decide your destiny, Thorin Oakenshield.” Gandalf said seriously. “Mortal fates lie in the hands of those who still dwell in Aman. The eagles themselves are but the messengers of Manwë.”</p><p>“But those fates are always bound to oaths, are they not?” Thorin said slowly. “So, this I swear before all the Valar you claim to speak for. I will save Bilbo and cleanse Erebor of the enemy.” Maybe a bit ambitious under the circumstances, but Thorin was as stubborn as they come. Gandalf was watching the hobbit closely, his grey eyes twinkling.</p><p>“I once thought Thorin should hire someone like you as a burglar for the quest to reclaim the treasure, but I see now there was no need. Fate works when we least expect it, my little hobbit, and you found your way to him anyway.” The wizard was still smiling to himself like he knew something Bilbo didn’t. From the depths of his eyes alone, he must have been around for a very long time. “But I fear treachery, my friends. Sauron is a master of enchantments. I suspect he wanted something from you for a spell.”</p><p>“A spell? I didn’t think those were real.” Bilbo said honestly. “Just silly magic tricks to impress the fauntlings back home.”</p><p>“Very real.” The wizard replied, a shadow crossing his face. “And some more powerful than you can guess. Blood spells are dark, Bilbo. It must have something to do with Melkor.” It always did. Gandalf suspected the Mairon he once knew never got over losing him. “I did not think Sauron would risk it. According to the prophecy of Mandos, it will mean the end of days. Literally.” He added quietly.</p><p>“What do you mean, risk it?” Bilbo scrunched up his nose.<br/>
</p><p>“What I mean, Bilbo.” The wizard settled himself in the grass and lit up his pipe. A few tense seconds passed before he spoke again. “Is that if it truly brings in the end of days, there is a chance that Melkor will return to the world. And when the dam bursts - ” Gandalf paused as if searching his mind for a vision long forgotten. “Well. Let us hope we shall not live to see it.”</p><p>Bilbo imagined the wizard said a lot of cheerful things like that.</p><p>“But wouldn’t Sauron want to get him back?”</p><p>“Hmm.” Gandalf murmured. “Yes, and no.” Bilbo heard himself sigh. Not sure why he could never just reply to a question with a straight bloody answer. “Tales say that when Melkor comes back through the Door of Night it would bring about his own doom if the darkness falls. One last time. He would be gone forever, and everything would be broken and re-made. Every act of creation is first an act of destruction." Gandalf said thoughtfully. It was a fair point, but Bilbo didn’t think that sounded particularly awesome either way.</p><p>He reached for Thorin, eyes wide with alarm. No Dark Lord was going to annihilate Hobbiton. Not on his watch.</p><p>“We have to stop it.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kh. Maralmizu : I love you<br/>Kh. Kurduimê : My heart<br/>Kh. Tharkûn : Staff-man/Dwarvish name for Gandalf</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Darkness Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Darkness Returns</strong>
</p><p>Thorin seemed lost in thought while they basked in warm sunshine. Bilbo was everything he ever wanted, but a self-exiled king with a handful of dwarrow to watch his back didn’t stand a chance against the terrible forces of Sauron. And if he pulled off that damn spell, they were all screwed.</p><p>Bilbo had wandered off to investigate, but all he could see in every direction were flat plains of green. It finally occurred to him they were slap bang in the middle of nowhere. He sat down next to the wizard with a bump.</p><p>“Where in Middle-earth are we?”</p><p>Gandalf took another mouthful of smoke before he even thought about answering. He could hear the sound of rushing water away in the distance, surveying the horizon in silence.</p><p>“Well.” The wizard seemed reasonably happy about it, wherever they were. “In the Gladden Fields if I am not very much mistaken. I suspect it was not mere coincidence that the eagles set us between Mirkwood and Lothlorien. The elves will help us, I’m sure. But which path to take?” He mumbled to himself. “Perhaps they want me to make that decision myself.”</p><p>Bilbo smiled politely, but none of that information was very helpful. Bilbo almost made it to Frogmorton once, but he had no memory of the untamed wild that surrounded their company on all sides. It just made him feel sad looking around at so much natural beauty of a world that might soon be gone. He just couldn’t stand it.</p><p>“What if The Shire is gone forever? It would be worse than Mordor!” Bilbo exclaimed suddenly, jumping back up in agitation. “Because it’s my home and I would remember it before it was all ruined."</p><p>The wizard watched him patiently from beneath his brows. He really was an excitable little thing. It wasn’t hard to see why Thorin was so taken with him.</p><p>“Nothing is destroyed yet, Bilbo. Do not think that all power is of an evil.” Gandalf comforted. “There is also much good in this world. None but Ilúvatar can predict the end but if the final battle comes, we will not fight it alone.”</p><p>Gandalf made sure the hobbit was alright before he took some of the other dwarves for counsel. Really just an excuse to let Thorin and Bilbo spend some time alone. The boys disappeared into the tall grass at the edge of the meadow. Bilbo watched the sway of a grey cloak as the wizard led the company away.</p><p>“He is a bit strange.” Bilbo murmured quietly. “But he seems to want to help. I like him.”</p><p>“Yes.” Thorin replied. “He is a good friend. I can never thank him enough for saving us from the mountain.”</p><p>“And he sees a lot more than I first gave him credit for. I think he left us alone on purpose.”</p><p>“Oh.” Thorin actually blushed. “I am glad. There is something I want to say to you.” Bilbo settled himself in Thorin’s lap and picked aimlessly at a stray blade of grass. Thorin fumbled inside a pocket and took out the lock of hair he had cherished since they met. “I told you once that when I gave this back to you, we would be free.”</p><p>Bilbo stared at it. Stunned something so small held such a special meaning. To both of them.</p><p>“You kept it? All this time?”</p><p>“Of course.” Thorin said honestly, placing the tress in Bilbo’s little hand. “It has been right here.” He patted his chest. “Next to my heart.” Bilbo never noticed before how bright Thorin’s eyes shimmered when he smiled and now he knew he was going to cry.</p><p>“Thorin.” He whispered, looking up at the king through misty vision. “I love you, you know. Think I always have.”</p><p>Thorin never needed an excuse to hold Bilbo, but he drew the hobbit close enough to feel his heartbeat thud against him.</p><p>“As I do you.” Thorin breathed into his hair. “But this I have already confessed in the language of my kind, though you did not know it.”</p><p>“Is that what you said to me before we escaped? That you love me?”</p><p>“Yes. Maralmizu.” Thorin added. “And to know you love me in return is something I never hoped for. I did not realise how much I needed to hear it.”<br/>
</p><p>Bilbo kissed his cheek and offered the severed curl back.</p><p>“Then maybe you should hold on to this. We might be out of the mountain, but we’re not free. Not yet.”</p><p>“Very well.” Thorin actually liked having that tress in his pocket. A promise that Bilbo would one day be his. “It will remind us how lucky we are to have found each other.” He tucked the lock back inside his tunic.</p><p>Bilbo might have fallen for the king in the darkness of Erebor, but in the light of day he was breathtaking. Bilbo made an impulsive decision and captured Thorin’s lips in a suggestive kiss. “Stay with me tonight.”</p><p>Thorin pulled back to study Bilbo’s face. Making sure he hadn’t misunderstood the implication.</p><p>“You are certain?”</p><p>“I can’t think of anything I want more.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was getting dark by the time the other dwarves returned, so they hastily pitched some modest lodgings for the night. Mostly constructed from branches and a few discarded shirts, so Gandalf reinforced them all with a bit of magic to stop them from collapsing. Thorin was too shy to ask outright if Bilbo really wanted them to share one, but he didn’t need to. Bilbo found him outside, staring up at the stars.</p><p>“Come on. I need warming up.” The hobbit took his hand and dragged the king into his shelter. Wasting no time before twisting his fingers through Thorin’s hair to pull out the braids. Bilbo was looking up at him through a wash of moonlight. Flicking out his tongue to wet his lips for a kiss.</p><p>Thorin was breathing heavily with anticipation when Bilbo pushed a gentle hand against his chest and eased him onto his back. Laying together on lush grass was as good as any bed, but the dwarf seemed so nervous Bilbo wondered if he had actually done this before.</p><p>Thorin hesitantly slipped his tunic and shirt free and Bilbo needed a second to admire all that rough, inked skin. Tanned and covered with dark hair that disappeared under the top of his britches. He couldn’t stop a little hand from wandering and stroked his fingers ever downwards until he was pulling at the fastenings to try and get them unlaced. Bilbo let Thorin kiss all the bits he could reach, wide fingers digging into his flesh with a little more impatience than he expected. Thorin was staring up at him, the brilliant blue of his eyes almost lost behind black circles. He suddenly pushed his body up and crushed their lips together, ignoring the unbearable ache of a neglected erection to drag his fingers across Bilbo’s back. Thorin dipped them lower to caress his bum with both hands, pulling Bilbo down to grind against it. Entranced by the way Bilbo moved above him. Touching his skin and riding his hips until consuming pleasure began to build inside him, and Thorin had to make him stop before he spilled untouched.</p><p>“Wait. Bilbo, please. I don’t think I can hold it much longer.”</p><p>Thorin was spiralling towards release. Encouraged by the way Bilbo seemed to guide his hands to all the right places that only heightened his ecstasy. Squirming helplessly beneath the erotic touch.</p><p>“Then, don’t.” Bilbo gave him a wicked smile and leaned in to kiss him again. “Make love to me, Thorin.” Bilbo trembled when a growl of desire rumbled through the king’s chest and all the way down his body. Thorin flipped the hobbit onto his stomach. Pinching at the skin when he reached down to take Bilbo’s cock in his hand. Even achingly hard, it felt like silk to a dwarf and Thorin wished he could mark every inch of it as his own.</p><p>Bilbo spread his thighs when Thorin settled on his knees behind him. He pushed in slowly at first. Gentle and uncertain. Thrusting harder when Bilbo forced his hips back to meet every one. Encouraged by the soft little gasps of want that escaped his lips with every beautiful intrusion. Bilbo was stretched so wide he could hardly breathe. Falling to the edge of his own orgasm when he heard Thorin murmuring Khuzdûl curses. Thorin could feel the pleasure drench his senses but the sight edging up to meet his eager thrusts made him lose control. He jerked Bilbo hard, matching the pace of his own rhythm until he knew he wasn’t going to last. Bilbo moaned when he felt rough fingers clutching at his hair. Spurting into Thorin’s hand when he came inside him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sauron sat in his tower. Watching and waiting. Melkor had corrupted so many in the days before his fall. A cycle of vengeance and bloodshed that waged unceasingly since the Battle of Unnumbered Tears. Something his loyal lieutenant had done his best to continue in his name. If the spell worked, he knew his dark master would take revenge on a cataclysmic scale. And Sauron would be by his side, ever the faithful servant.</p><p>Khamûl returned to Barad-dûr, shamed and hobbitless.</p><p>“What took you so long?”</p><p>“My apologies, master. The halfling escaped with the Dwarf king - and the ring. But we have this.” He held up the bottle taken from the Easterling captain. “I know the spell demanded fresh blood, but there was a bit of a complication.”</p><p>“Why am I surrounded by incompetence?” Sauron snatched the vial from the withered hand and glared at him. “For your sake, I hope it is fresh enough.” He held the small container up to the light and examined the contents. “Curse that halfling and all he loves. When my Lord Melkor returns, that little scrap will be the first to pay.”</p><p>Sauron combined Bilbo’s blood with the rest drained from some of the many captives held beneath his tower. Dismissing the Nazgûl so he could concentrate on the words etched into an ancient parchment. Casting an incantation known only to a spirit whose very existence was weaved into the music at the beginning of time. One who had the power of the Ainur.</p><p>When the smoke and haze cleared, Sauron gazed at the divine vision materialising before his eyes. Hardly able to move or take a breath until he could be sure the sorcery had worked. Something started to take form before him. Dark and tall with a length of sleek black hair. Sauron would never mistake the bright flame in those eyes that could cleave a path into your very soul if you looked in them long enough.</p><p>“Master.” Sauron threw himself at Melkor’s feet and dropped his head. Averting his gaze despite the consuming desire to look upon his face again.</p><p>He trembled at the sound of deep seduction claiming his senses with a single word. A voice he would never forget. It stirred a myriad of memories inside him as it snaked a familiar grip around his heart.</p><p>“Mairon?”</p><p>“Yes, my lord.” Sauron replied dutifully. Hoping his loyalty would be rewarded by Melkor’s attentions alone. Sauron felt Morgoth take his hand and help him to stand. Finally looking up into his eyes when charred fingertips grazed his lips.</p><p>“It is you.” The dark vision spoke again, running one hand up the pale neck. Slowly squeezing until Sauron released the breathless gasps that Melkor wanted. “My pretty little Maia. Just as beautiful as I remember.”</p><p>Sauron knew what his master liked. Taking on a shape that his lover would be unable to resist. Flawless skin modelled on elven beauty. Flame red hair that cascaded down his back like flowing embers. Sauron drank in Melkor’s perfection like a drug. The grey tint to his skin, the sharp curve of his lips. Time and exile had not faded the mark where Thorondor the great eagle had marred his face, but to Sauron he was still the most stunning thing in Arda.</p><p>“Thank you, my lord.” Sauron knows he’s staring up at Melkor in awe, but he just can’t drag his eyes away. It’s been so long since they were together. So long feeling lost and alone. “I hoped this form would please you.”</p><p>“Oh, it pleases me greatly.” Melkor didn’t even try to hide his lustful intent. He was in The Void a long time. “Let me show you how much.” Melkor slipped Sauron’s robe from his shoulders and sucked hard at his throat. Caressing his lithe body with eager hands. Melkor stripped him slowly until he was standing naked in front of the only Vala he had ever wanted. “You will lay with me tonight.”</p><p>“Anything you wish.” Sauron said without hesitation. Warmed by the memories of all the times he had given himself to his master. He would do anything to stay by his side. “I missed you so much.” Sauron melted into the haven of covetous black arms wrapped around him again.</p><p>“We have many ages to make up for, my love.” Morgoth pulled Sauron close and devoured his mouth with a possessive kiss. “So what would you like to destroy first?”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kh. Maralmizu : I love you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kimê</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kimê</strong>
</p><p>Bilbo woke up to find himself cuddled up to Thorin under the warmth of his cloak as the glow of sunrise filtered into their little shelter. Butt naked. Bilbo stirred and felt something hairy and solid press against his back with a rumble of happiness.</p><p>“Good morning.” Bilbo yawned. Thorin just hugged him closer and buried his nose in soft curls. Bilbo turned over and gave him a long sleepy kiss until they were disturbed by the sound of heated voices in the meadow. The rest of the company were arguing about what to do next. Which path to take. “Do you think we should join them?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“Maybe later. Let the wizard deal with them.” Thorin replied lightly. “I am sure he can handle a few dwarves.” There was a chill bite to the morning air and their arms were still wrapped around each other. Thorin was much more focused on warming up his hands on Bilbo’s arse.</p><p>“I’m not sure we should make him.” Bilbo smiled and snuggled against Thorin’s chest. “Last night, he hinted I would have found you anyway. I wonder what he meant.”</p><p>“He says a lot of strange things like that.” Thorin gave Bilbo an optimistic squeeze. “But maybe he sees much, like the immortal ones he spoke of. He is of the same kindred, I guess.”</p><p>“That old wizard?” Bilbo asked dubiously. “Well. That would explain much. Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you.”</p><p>“Anything, my love.”</p><p>Bilbo fiddled with the braid Thorin had weaved into his hair (which he still hadn’t explained).</p><p>“What’s a One? You seem to insist that I’m yours, but I don’t really understand what it means.”</p><p>“We are about to face the end of days and that is what you want to know?” Thorin laughed. “Very well.” The king let Bilbo drop his head into the dip of his shoulder. Trying to rack up all the things that made him happy so he could pull them out at random whenever he needed to use a bit of persuasion. He never experienced anything like sex before, and Thorin was quite keen to repeat it. “Dwarves do not marry often, and never unless we believe the one we have chosen was made for us by Mahâl. You might have heard him called by a different name, but he is our maker and we never question his will.” Bilbo just stared up at Thorin as he spoke. Spellbound by so much passion for his culture. But most of all, Bilbo loved the way thick fingers never stopped running up and down his arm with a fond caress. “This braid.” Thorin added, reaching up to stroke it between his finger and thumb. “It is a promise, as I said, but it is binding in my heart. I always believed you were the one who was chosen for me. I will never love again even if you do not do me the honour of becoming my consort. A claim you have yet to accept or refuse.”</p><p><em>Refuse?</em> Bilbo thought absently. <em>Not bloody likely</em>.</p><p>“Me? Rule Erebor?” He said anxiously. “Oh, Thorin. I’m not sure I could. I don’t think dwarves would have much use for a halfling.”</p><p>“I did.” Thorin’s hands wandered a bit lower. “Besides.” He whispered. “It has been set in your hair long enough for everyone else to see.”</p><p>“Thorin!” Bilbo slapped him. “That’s cheating.”</p><p>“No one has objected yet.” Thorin said flatly, rubbing at his arm. “They are happy for us. I hoped you would be too.”</p><p>“I am. Really I am.” Thorin looked so dejected, Bilbo gave him another affectionate kiss just to prove the point. “I think it’s a lovely idea, this One business.” Bilbo hadn’t forgotten he promised to repay his debt to Thorin one day but he suddenly felt a wash of fear drench his hope for a happy ending. No one knew what they were going to do about the gathering darkness and it made him a bit sharp. “But quite frankly, Thorin, you could have picked a better time to ask me.”</p><p>Thorin said nothing. Bilbo looked adorable when he was flustered.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sauron was gazing through the palantír when Melkor returned from poking around the tower. He seemed pleased with the relocation.</p><p>“You have done well in my absence, Mairon.”</p><p>“Thank you, my lord.” Sauron said modestly. All his dark deeds had always been done in Melkor’s name. His loyalty had never wavered.</p><p>“What are you looking for?” Melkor asked, coming up behind Sauron and mouthing the tip of his ear. It sent a spiral of pleasure southwards and he keened under the seductive touch.</p><p>“The dwarves who escaped the mountain. I sent one of my trusted Nazgûl to deal with them but it seems I misjudged his efficiency.”</p><p>“Khamûl?” Melkor murmured, and Sauron nodded. “Get him to send the Wainriders. Make sure any dwarf scum left alive are brought directly to me. I wish to deal with their king personally after causing you so much trouble, little one.”</p><p>“It is the halfling I want.”</p><p>“A halfling?” Melkor mocked. “Surely you do not consider him a threat?”</p><p>“No. He is nothing, master. An insignificant brat.” Sauron answered. “But my heart warns me of his presence. It was his blood I used for the spell to bring you back to me. So he is now bound to me, as I am to you.” Sauron dropped his head submissively.</p><p>“You would do anything for me, would you not?” Melkor snaked one hand around Sauron’s waist and caressed the flat planes of his stomach.</p><p>“Of course. I would give my life for you.”</p><p>Morgoth reached down to lift up his chin with the tip of a dusky finger.</p><p>“What is it, Mairon, that instils so much dedication? So much faith in me?” Melkor stared into the amber eyes like he was trying to burn the truth right out of his soul. No one but Sauron had ever been able to meet that gaze for long.</p><p>“Love, master.” Sauron answered, without a second of hesitation. “Always for love.”</p><p>Sauron couldn’t wait to bring Melkor back from the emptiness of his exile, even though the prophecy foretold he would conquer Arda or be lost forever. Morgoth knew that many dark hearts would stand by his side in the battle that would surely come, but for now he had more base desires in mind.</p><p>“You have forever been the only one who truly matters to me.” He stroked his black fingers through Sauron’s hair before leaning in to run a long tongue down the arch of his neck in a suggestive promise. “Come to bed.”</p><p>Sauron followed Melkor to their chambers as he led him away by the hand. He suspected other lost souls would return from the Halls of Mandos to make sure Melkor was defeated once more, but all he wanted to do for now was lose himself to the seduction of his master.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The dwarves had been debating their next move for so long, the entire day had passed them by completely and night was falling once more.</p><p>Thorin was sitting by the small pyre Gandalf had set to keep them warm. The ring of Thrór was resting in his hand. Thorin sat unmoving as he stared at the stone where it sparkled in flickers of firelight.</p><p>Gandalf managed to hide his concerns well beneath his hat. Bilbo was now bound to the enemy. There were only a few left in Middle-earth who understood the ancient blood spells, and Mithrandir was one of them. Something suddenly came back to him. Carried from the past on a calm night breeze.</p><p><em>Lost and forgotten be</em>, <em>darker than the darkness</em>.</p><p><em>Where gates stand for ever shut</em>, <em>till the world is mended</em>.</p><p>Gandalf suspected Dagor Dagorath would have happened anyway but maybe bringing Morgoth back would just make it come sooner than Mandos anticipated. The wizard looked so lost in troubled thought, Bilbo sat down next to him.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“I am. I was just thinking about something I remembered from long ago.” Gandalf smiled down at the hobbit. “There is one who warned me this end might come to pass. Oldest and fatherless he is and a good friend of mine, actually. You would find it difficult to have a conversation without him embellishing it with a song but he sees much.” Gandalf gave Bilbo a playful nudge. “And so, incidentally, do I.”</p><p>“I know you hinted that me and Thorin were supposed to be together somehow but I don’t think I really understand.” Bilbo murmured thoughtfully.</p><p>Gandalf patted his hand.</p><p>“Some things are meant to be, and some things are only for you to decide, Bilbo. But I will say this to you and let you make of it what you will. Love conquers everything. It always has.”</p><p>Gandalf called for Thorin to join them. Finally stirring from his trance when he slipped Thrór’s ring back inside his pocket.</p><p>“I suggest that you get some sleep while you can, all of you. We can decide what to do at dawn.”</p><p>“And lose another day?” Thorin argued. “I cannot just sit here and wait for the end to come.”</p><p>“No, nor should you.” Gandalf replied. “I think the best course is to visit the elves. If we can rally enough support, we may hold the enemy back for a while at least.”</p><p>That was the last advice the king wanted to hear. It made his heart sink.</p><p>“If that is what it takes.” Thorin agreed reluctantly, determined to see it through to whatever end awaited him. “Then we should gather our forces and make for the Black Land. Take the fight to him.”</p><p>Bilbo was terrified but he didn’t want Thorin to see so he started pushing things into his pack.</p><p>“Bilbo.” Thorin said gently. “You are staying here.”</p><p>“The hell I am.” Bilbo said fiercely. “And don’t you dare try to make me.” Thorin exhaled as if his entire body had run out of air. He knew better than to argue with the hobbit when he had his mind set on something but there was no way he could handle himself in a fight. Thorin was torn between the need to make sure his love was safe and being keen to keep him sweet. Reluctant to admit to Bilbo he never made love to anyone before but it was something he definitely wanted to do again.</p><p>“It is madness.” Thorin replied, raising his voice enough to make Bilbo tremble. “Have you any idea what Sauron would do to you if you were caught? He wanted you, Bilbo. That rider was very specific.”</p><p>“What?” Bilbo gaped. “Why would he want me?”</p><p>The king hung his head. He meant to keep that revelation forever a secret, but it was out now so Thorin had to be honest.</p><p>“I do not know. I was supposed to keep this ring and my life in exchange for you. But I could never give you up, Bilbo. Never.”</p><p>“But I want him to see me, Thorin. I want him to see what he did to me.”</p><p>Bilbo longed to open Sauron’s eyes to the terrible damage he had done to him and all the others like him who had been violated in the dark pits of Barad-dûr.</p><p>“Why would you want that?”</p><p>Bilbo started pacing again behind the wizard who was now watching him with concern.</p><p>“Because I have to. This is all my fault.”</p><p>Gandalf frowned, and pushed his hat back from his eyes.</p><p>“My dear Bilbo.” He said softly. “How could any of this possibly be your fault?”</p><p>“Because it was my blood. He would never have been able to bring that monster back without it.”</p><p>“It is not your fault that you were captured in the first place. That’s on me, all of it.” Thorin sighed. “I should never have let those men take Erebor. I told you I would rather die than put you in danger, and I meant it. Every word.”</p><p>“I think I’m big enough to make up my own mind.” Technically, that was up for some dispute but Thorin was having none of it.</p><p>“I will speak no more of it. You will stay here.” Thorin marched back to the shelter and left Bilbo with his mouth hanging open. He could practically see the brooding shoulders hitch, even with his back turned.</p><p>Bilbo left him to sulk as their little camp was soon consumed by darkness. The fire had burned down to ashes and Bilbo waited until the rest of the company fell asleep. He packed up his gear without a sound and decided to sneak away before his courage failed him. Bilbo had no intention of letting Thorin leave him behind.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kh. Kimê : My One<br/>Si. Dagor Dagorath : Battle of all Battles</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Elves And Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Elves and Dragons</strong>
</p><p>Sauron was stretched out for his master. Naked and panting with anticipation at the promise of feeling Melkor move inside him again. Centuries had passed him by being deprived of that intimate touch and Melkor did not intend to disappoint.</p><p>“It pleases me how willingly you submit yourself to me, Mairon.”</p><p>“You are my lord.” Sauron gazed up at Morgoth in suggestive awe. “And the only one who has ever shared my bed. I live to please you.”</p><p>“And you will, I doubt not.” Melkor slithered one hand up Sauron’s stomach and caressed his skin with a fondness that betrayed his reputation. Murmuring his approval at the way Sauron arched his back to push up into the tips of his fingers. Hands scrambling to touch Melkor in return, grabbing blindly for anything he could reach. “But first, I am going to please you. Well have you served in my absence, little wolf. Do not think it has gone unnoticed. Nor unrewarded.”</p><p>Sauron let out a long moan when Melkor reached down to take him in his hand. Nothing had ever filled the part of him that always felt so hollow without his master by his side. He drew in a shallow breath and let himself drown in all those sensations again, just like he had the first time. Melkor suddenly released his grip and reached ever lower until he found what he was looking for. Carefully slipping a finger inside him and hushing Sauron through it while his body readjusted to that forgotten pleasure. Sliding in deeper until his beautiful Maia was a squirming mess beneath him. A glowing expanse of pale skin begging to be touched.</p><p>“This is the only time I don’t feel empty.” Sauron admitted quietly. “When I’m with you.” Melkor tugged at his own cock, eager to drag it free while he worked Sauron from the inside. Twisting and pushing in deep until he was wrecked and helpless. “Tell me what you want, master. Anything you desire.” Sauron instinctively spread his legs wide when Melkor traced a long wet tongue down his stomach. Crying out his master’s name and begging for release. Morgoth never wanted to give anyone pleasure like that before, but he wanted to do it for Mairon. See the look on his face when he reached his climax. Sauron fumbled for a black hand, entwining their fingers together. Soon pinned beneath Melkor’s hips as he drove them down to rub against him. “Please.” Sauron whispered, flicking up heavy lashes to reveal a hint of gold that locked Melkor’s gaze with his. Murmuring his master’s name again in the darkness. “Take me.” Sauron inhaled a tight breath when budding pleasure settled low in his stomach. “Please.”</p><p>Melkor thrust Sauron’s knees up to his chest and prodded hard at him with his cock until he slipped inside. Pounding into him, rough and dominating. He had waited so long to have that again. Settled inside a warm and pliant body. But Sauron really wanted to feel it. Wanted to slide down and impale himself on his master. He turned and forced Morgoth on his back. Straddling Melkor’s thighs and riding his hips until he could feel the sudden rush of hot release spill inside him. Sauron let out a huge gasp of air and collapsed on Melkor’s chest, hands twisted in his hair while he lay in the safety of sable arms.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bilbo had walked most of the morning away with no idea where he was going. Reality had set in without mercy and he was struggling to hold back sobs of frustration. It was a stupid and reckless idea to go wandering off into the blue with nothing but determination and a handful of rations. He was almost out of water and no amount of hindsight was going to achieve anything productive, so he trekked on. Bilbo knew he should have listened to Gandalf and gone with him to visit the elves but it was impossible to attempt that journey on his own now. He wouldn’t know where to start and the vast, untamed wilderness seemed much less appealing without Thorin to keep him safe. Not for the first time that morning, Bilbo wished he was back in Bag End.</p><p>Thorin woke up to a stiff neck and cold hands. Pushing away the shameful memories of his spat with Bilbo before he stormed off in temper. He knew at once something was wrong. Their shelter was cold and cheerless without the warmth of Bilbo beside him and he ran out into the meadow in nothing but his britches. Thorin stirred some of the other dwarves awake as he frantically searched the campsite for any sign of him, but he knew Bilbo was gone. His pack was missing for starters, and he made it abundantly clear last night he was going to deal with Sauron once and for all. Thorin smiled at the memory but so much guilt made his stomach churn.</p><p>Thorin hopefully scanned the surrounding lands as if the hobbit might pop out any second. Shielding his eyes from blinding sunlight where it streamed down in the early morning haze. Thorin thought he saw something move high above his head. He blinked a couple of times, but the ominous shape was still there. His heart almost stuttered to a stop in his chest when he realised what it was. A large golden dragon was circling the skies above them like a dark cloud and Thorin would have known that dreadful worm anywhere. Smaug. Serving his master’s will to show his allegiance at the promise of Melkor’s return. Scouring the lands beyond the Dark Tower to bring news back to Sauron. Thorin gazed up in dismay until his eyes stung and his hope almost abandoned him. He could just see the wizard approaching in the distance after wandering the countryside while he decided what to do next.</p><p>“We can delay no longer." Gandalf said decisively. Propping himself up on his staff while he scanned the far horizon.</p><p>“But, Bilbo - ” Thorin argued. He hadn’t risked his life to save that hobbit, only to have him snatched up by a dragon. “He is out there somewhere. I cannot abandon him.” He pointed skyward to get Gandalf’s attention. “And look. Some foul device of the enemy, no doubt.”</p><p>Gandalf was silent as he watched the dragon slide effortlessly through the air above but he couldn’t hide the deep lines of concern settling on his face. He drew the king’s attention elsewhere as a distraction.</p><p>“Bilbo chose to leave, Thorin.” Gandalf hated to point that out, but managed to drag up a modest amount of sympathy at that time in the morning. “You have to respect that, despite your fear for his safety.” The king knew that was true, but it still hurt to hear it.</p><p>“But he has no idea how dangerous it is out here, and more so with every step we take towards Mordor.” Thorin wished he could take back his threat to leave Bilbo behind in the meadow but the revelation they were being actively hunted was a sobering thought.</p><p>“Agreed.” Gandalf nodded. “In which case, we must hasten towards the safety of the Golden Wood. I believe some of the elves may be persuaded to search for Bilbo. You may go with them if you so wish.”</p><p>Thorin balked at the thought of having to endure such miserable company, but his desire to retrieve Bilbo was uppermost in his mind. He knew he would have some making up to do when they found him.</p><p>Thorin reluctantly agreed and the company followed Gandalf along the river on their way to pay the elves of Lothlórien a visit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bilbo eventually took a rest when he didn’t think he could possibly go on another step without something to eat. His regimen of seven meals a day had been painfully neglected since he was trapped in the mountain and it didn’t look like the situation was likely to improve any time soon. Thorin had been right as usual, and Bilbo cursed himself for not listening. He had trusted that dwarf with his life when he was a helpless captive in Erebor. Maybe it was the feel of warm sun on his face or the fresh air filling up his lungs that gave him a long-forgotten sense of adventure. Bilbo decided right there that if he ever saw Thorin again, he would hang on and never let go.</p><p>He rubbed the welling tears from his eyes and sat down in a dense thicket. Rummaging through his little pack to see what he could salvage and hoping it would give him enough strength for a day’s march at least.</p><p>Bilbo was busy munching away on a hunk of stale bread when he suddenly felt like he was being watched, and he didn’t like it. He held his breath and waited. It wasn’t much of a slide from watched to hunted and that sent a shiver all the way down his body.</p><p>Hobbits weren’t exactly known for their tracking skills and Bilbo felt dread start to settle in his stomach. There was no point in denying it any longer. He was lost. Bilbo finished off the water and hitched up his pack, hoping he might have better luck finding a decent path. Freezing where he stood when he saw something immense soar through a dense patch of grey cloud that was gathering to the south. Bilbo thought at first it might be one of the great eagles but the wingspan was so huge it almost blocked out the sun. Whatever it was seemed to be rolling and twisting through the air, its head swaying from side to side as if it was looking, or smelling, for something. Eventually swooping down with a rush of noise and fire. Bilbo had to sit back down. He knew a dragon when he saw one, and this one was a little too close for comfort. Bilbo swallowed hard, his heart beating so loud he was terrified the dragon would hear it and suddenly realising how visible he was from the air. Despite his lack of size, a moving target would be vulnerable out in the open and Bilbo knew he had to hide until he was sure it had gone.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was almost dusk again when the eaves of the Golden Wood blurred into view in the distance. They still had a long journey ahead of them but Gandalf at least seemed pleased with how many leagues they had covered since dawn. Thorin did not.</p><p>He was hot and fed-up and still sore about his missing hobbit.</p><p>“We are going in the wrong direction.” Thorin complained, practically throwing himself down in the grass and refusing to get up until the wizard managed to convince him otherwise.</p><p>“That all depends on your destination.” Gandalf said in customary style. Being as vague as possible to cover all the bases. “My counsel was to go in search of aid, Thorin. If you wish to ignore my advice and go after Bilbo yourself, I will not stop you.”</p><p>It took the wizard close to an hour to manage to prise Thorin to his feet and it was getting dark again. None of them wanted to navigate twisted roots in the pitch black of night so they decided to wait it out until sunrise. Thorin was looking for somewhere to rest when he heard the sound of rustling leaves above his head. Thinking it must be a stray breeze whistling through the canopy until a tall elf clothed in white suddenly dropped down on the path in front of him. No one moved while he sized up the company with keen eyes.</p><p>“We had reports there were strange creatures passing by the borders of our land. I had no idea it was a band of dwarves.” He said with distaste. Like the bile from having to even say the word burned a hole right through his tongue. He turned all his attention on the king and made a point of looking down on him. “I heard you breathing so loud we could have shot you in the dark.” Thorin glared up at him but if Gandalf was right (as Thorin suspected he was) these beardless tree imps were his last hope to bring Bilbo back to him.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lórien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lórien</strong>
</p><p>Bilbo waited for hours until the world around him fell silent again. He couldn’t be sure all danger had passed but he wasn’t going to sit helplessly in a thicket forever. He had no idea what he was thinking when he left the dwarves behind in the meadow. A lost little halfling was hardly a threat to the might of Mordor even if he ever did manage to get there. He brushed himself down and searched the bleak landscape in every direction but everything was barren and featureless. Dotted with patches of smoking wreckage left by Smaug when he passed overhead.</p><p>Bilbo knew he needed to find some fresh water and a few berries to help fill up the corners before he fainted from starvation. Ferreting around in the undergrowth when he suddenly had an idea. Maybe if he followed the trail of destruction left by the dragon, it would take him in the right direction. Bilbo had no doubt that enormous worm was loyal to the Dark Tower and congratulated himself on his genius before setting off again. He wondered sadly if Thorin had seen it, wherever he was. It might even be the one Balin had spoken of when he told him about the quest. Bilbo kind of hoped he wouldn’t get close enough to find out.</p><p>He suddenly found himself in the dip of a low valley where the grass started to spread out into a wasteland of sand and dust. The path had petered out several hours ago and he was completely out of food but the sick feeling in his stomach wasn’t hunger. More like a strange sense of dread he couldn’t ignore. All his fears confirmed when he heard a horrible cry split the air like a crack of thunder. It was so piercing, Bilbo found himself falling to his knees in the grass with both hands clamped over his pointy ears. But even that wasn’t enough to block out a noise that sounded even more terrifying than the dragon and that was some serious competition. He searched the skies, thinking he must be seeing things at first until the haunting memory of Khamûl came back to him in a rush of dismay. Whirling above his head was a huge black shape. The monstrous steed of a Nazgûl. But this one had wings.</p><p>It was a Fellbeast. Bilbo had never seen one before but now he knew exactly what it felt like to be hunted. If Thorin was right about Sauron wanting him, this thing was probably waiting to swoop down and carry off the easy prey to some dreadful fate. He shivered. Its very presence terrified Bilbo in a way he could never explain. Just by the way it seemed to be searching for him. Ready to pounce on an unsuspecting hobbit and tear it apart. Bilbo watched in fearful silence, hardly daring to breathe. Almost certain that horrible thing would be able to sniff him out without too much trouble. His instinct was to run and hide again but Bilbo was not the same hobbit that was trapped in the dungeons of Erebor. He owed his life to Thorin and decided right there if he was ever captured by the enemy again he would bite and claw like a wounded balrog to get back into his arms. Bilbo suddenly remembered these servants of the darkness hated the sunlight so he took his chance and barrelled down towards the river. Hoping to conceal his little body in long reeds that grew on the muddy banks.</p><p>
  <em>Where was a bloody eagle when you needed one?</em>
</p><p>He almost made it to the water’s edge when Bilbo realised he had made a terrible mistake. The bank was steep and slippery and the river was far too wide for him to jump across. He was trapped.</p><p>The beast landed on the ground in front of him with saliva dripping from its jaws. Khamûl had made sure the creature cut off any possible hope of escape. It thrust at him with the thick tail and snatched at his body with hideous talons. Bilbo had the advantage of being light on his feet but he was no match for the predatory senses of such a foe and it gathered him up in its claws. Khamûl had made it his mission to find and capture the hobbit. Make up for his failure to bring in the Dwarf king’s head on a spike.</p><p>Bilbo took some strange comfort in a last conscious thought as the landscape blurred in and out of view below him. Sauron wanted him alive.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thorin was less than impressed that their company was now surrounded by a host of elves and didn’t manage to hide it very well. Fíli and Kíli were dawdling at the back, holding hands. Even someone so emotionally dense as Thorin had started to notice how close the boys had become since they left the mountain. He was watching the way they leaned against each other with interest and wondering why Fíli sometimes stared at his brother in the same way Bilbo looked at him. The thought was lost when one of the archers caught his attention. The elf nodded at the wizard in greeting.</p><p>“Mae govannen, Mithrandir.”</p><p>“Good to see you again, Haldir.”</p><p>He gestured for Thorin to go ahead of him down the path.</p><p>“Come. You must answer to the Lady of the Galadhrim.”</p><p>Thorin reluctantly tramped ahead with a string of dwarves in his wake. Most of them were desperate for rest after such a long journey but all weariness soon left them when they finally reached the borders of the wood. Enchanted by the glow of many lamps hanging from branches laden with blossom. Even a dwarf could not be unmoved by such a beautiful sight. Thorin almost forgot he was supposed to despise it.</p><p>Haldir led them up many steps that twisted around silver-barked trees, heavy with green leaves and golden flowers. Ascending ever upwards until they were left to wait by a wide flet that was set in the eaves of two huge mallorn trees.</p><p>A tall elf with silver hair and bright eyes heralded them in.</p><p>“Welcome to Caras Galadhon. This is the heart of Lothlórien and seldom do we allow outsiders to come this close. But if you travel with Mithrandir, then you pass through the wood with the trust and favour of the Lady.”</p><p>The dwarves eyed the elf suspiciously. The trust was definitely not mutual, but all was soon forgiven when huge platters of food and copious amounts of ale were set before them on the platform.</p><p>Gandalf was led through to speak in private with Galadriel. She stood still and straight as a willow wand, her golden hair caught with the light of Valinor. Age and time had never faded her radiance.</p><p>“I did not expect to see you again so soon, Mithrandir. It is a joy unlooked for.”</p><p>“Thank you, my lady.” Gandalf bowed low. “If there is anything I can do to repay your kindness, you have only to name it.”</p><p>“Actually, there is one thing.” Galadriel took the wizard’s hand and bid him sit by her side. “You can tell me why you travel south with a company of dwarves.”</p><p>It took the wizard a long time to explain everything that had happened since Thorin’s escape from the mountain. All about the blood spell and Sauron’s apparent success in bringing his lover back from The Void. A quiet dread had fallen over the glade by the time Gandalf was finished.</p><p>“But how can this be?” Galadriel asked softly. Despite her timeless beauty the years weighed heavy on her in knowing the Black Foe had returned. “Do you know what this would mean for us? For all of Arda?” Her peace had been cursed by Mandos once before when the Noldorin elves were exiled from Aman. The poignant moment was not lost on a Maia.</p><p>“I know.” Gandalf sighed. “There is little we can do now but to fight. Try and stop Melkor from gaining ultimate dominion. If that happens, maybe it would be better for the world to be broken.”</p><p>“I had hoped that threat was gone forever but it does not surprise me that Sauron has reclaimed his position by Morgoth’s side. They always were inseparable.” 
</p><p>“Indeed.” Gandalf agreed. “And Sauron has many eyes in his service. Though I have said little to Thorin, I fear very much for the safety of the hobbit we seek.”</p><p>Galadriel stared down at the silver ring adorning her finger. It seemed to shine with an inner light.</p><p>“With the blessing of Nenya, I have kept the darkness away, Mithrandir.” The Lady looked around her at the haven of elven bliss her strength and will had created. “But I do not know if the power is in me to hold back such a terrible evil.”</p><p>“What must we do, then?” Thorin demanded, shoving his way into the secret counsel. Galadriel studied him in silence for long enough to make him uncomfortable. Gandalf poked him with his staff to hold him back.</p><p>“That is what we are trying to decide here, Thorin.”</p><p>The disrespectful intrusion angered Celeborn. He had already been more than generous in letting the king enter the wood at all but this insolence was a step too far.</p><p>“Since the dark days, you are forbidden to come to this sacred place.”</p><p>Celeborn signalled to the guard but Galadriel laid a slender hand on his arm.</p><p>“Do not repent of your welcome to the dwarf. For which one of us could say we would not do anything to save the one we love?” Galadriel stared into the king’s eyes like she was looking inside him to make sure his heart was true. Whatever she saw there made her smile. “You care for the halfling very much.” Thorin dropped his head. He had no idea what to say to that. “I will do what I can to help you. I will send Haldir and some of my best marchwardens to search for your companion.” Galadriel turned back to the wizard. “I think it would be safe for a few scouts to travel south. See if they can find out what the enemy is planning.”</p><p>“I offer you my thanks, but there is a more serious issue at hand.”</p><p>“More serious than Morgoth’s return?” The Lady whispered in disbelief. “Then you had better tell me everything.”</p><p>“I am afraid that Bilbo’s life is now bound to Sauron by magic and if the Dark Lord falls, the eternal consequences for the hobbit may be disastrous.”</p><p>“Does a halfling have fëa?”</p><p>“What is this fea?”</p><p>“Fëa.” Gandalf corrected, getting irritated by the constant interruptions. “His spirit, Thorin.”</p><p>“But this is strange indeed.” Celeborn had been silent for so long Gandalf almost forgot he was there. “I thought fëa was only given to elves and men.”</p><p>“Believe me, hobbits have more spirit than most.” Gandalf was suddenly warmed by the memory of Bilbo and everything that made him so unique. He really hoped the elves might help to find him.</p><p>“Spirit was not only granted to the Children of Ilúvatar.” Galadriel replied. “It was also given to special creatures that dwell here, and for Aulë's children when they were taken to heart by the One.” She glanced at Thorin. “I suppose the same could be said for halflings.”</p><p>“Good for him, bad for us.” Gandalf added, helpful as ever.</p><p>“Meaning?” Thorin asked blankly.</p><p>“Meaning. I am glad he has an eternal soul for his sake but if it is bound to the spell by blood, I can think of nothing strong enough to sever that connection.”</p><p>“Is there nothing we can do?” Thorin was close to giving up any hope of ever seeing Bilbo again. Galadriel seemed to sense his distress and beckoned for him to sit down beside her. Now it was Celeborn’s turn to look uncomfortable.</p><p>“If I understand the nature of this dark magic, I believe that only you can set him free. But you must tell me honestly. Is there nothing you wouldn’t do to bring him home?”</p><p>“No, nothing.” Thorin said breathlessly. “I would do anything for him. I just want him back.”</p><p>“I have looked in your heart.” The Lady smiled at Thorin. He could never really explain it after but it felt like she had bathed him in warm sunshine. “You love him, do you not?”</p><p>The king nodded.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Then, I think that if you do not save him, no one will.”</p><p>In the morning Galadriel furnished the company with small boats and gave them enough elven waybread to keep even Bombur going until they reached the break in the river where they would have to decide on going east or south. She sent them on their way with a terrible sense of foreboding. Lifting up one arm as a single gesture to bid them farewell. Her conscience torn at not having the heart to warn the king of how much danger they were heading into. The visions in her mirror had shown Galadriel just how much Thorin would have to give to secure the freedom of the hobbit he loved.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si. Mae govannen : Well met</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Judgement Of Manwë</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Judgement Of Manwë</strong>
</p><p>Bilbo finally opened his eyes when the Fellbeast set him down with a sickening thud. He had no idea how long he was out cold but couldn’t remember anything after the memory of those huge sharp claws rushing towards him. It was like being caught in a hurricane. Now he was scared and unhappy and unbelievably nauseous from being bumped and buffeted all the way back to Barad-dûr. A tower rising like an ominous sentinel guarding a desolate wasteland. Almost five thousand feet of iron and rock held together by dark magic. Bilbo had never seen anything like it and now he realised just how hopeless their quest was. No force in Arda would even be able to penetrate the outer gate let alone be conquered by a few travel weary dwarves with a couple of pig-stickers between them.</p><p>Bilbo thought about Thorin again. He would never be able to warn him in time and hoped even Gandalf wouldn’t be so reckless as to try and rescue him. Sauron almost forgave Khamûl for his relentless ineptitude when a very bedraggled hobbit was brought to his inner sanctum and deposited at his feet.</p><p>“About time.” Sauron snapped, dismissing the wraith without another word and watching Bilbo like he was trying to decide what to do with him. “Where is your Dwarf-king, halfling?”</p><p>Bilbo refused to give him the satisfaction of a response. He hung his head and sealed his lips together. Wondering if Thorin had finally come to his senses. Given him up and gone back to the Mountain. Morgoth seemed more amused by his presence there than anything else and reached out to play with the golden curls. A dark smile forming on his lips.</p><p>“So, this is a hobbit.” His voice was low and suggestive. Melkor had no intention of violating him, but intimidation gave him some twisted pleasure. Delighting in the way poor Bilbo shrank from the corruption of his touch. Sauron quickly forced himself between them.</p><p>“Do not trouble yourself, master. I will deal with him.”</p><p>His lieutenant seemed a bit too eager to get rid of a prisoner he had been so desperate to capture.</p><p>“Surely you are not jealous of such a little scrap, Mairon.” Morgoth hadn’t missed the green glint to his eyes.</p><p>“I think nothing, my lord. He is yours to do with as you wish.”</p><p>“Such a liar.” Melkor locked eyes with the hobbit while he licked at Sauron’s mouth and grabbed his arse with both hands. “Just one of the many reasons why I adore you.”</p><p>Bilbo blinked and looked away. Blushing at the erotic display that left little to the imagination about how close those two really were. Melkor’s tongue flicked between Sauron’s lips like a snake tasting prey just before consuming it whole.</p><p>Bilbo was forced to witness them discussing their plans to muster forces in preparation for a final showdown. Content they had every evil creature ever spawned at their disposal. Wainriders and Nazgûl. A pissed-off dragon and a swarm of orcs already dispatched to assault Gondor and the Elven kingdoms. These would be the last defences of the light to fall and then nothing could stop the world from plunging into eternal darkness. Bilbo crawled into a dark corner and hoped they would forget he was there.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The boats took the strange company of elves and dwarves down the river until they reached the Field of Celebrant. Haldir and the wizard took counsel before the elf led some of the marchwardens of Lórien away to scour the plains to the south for intel on Sauron’s army. Gandalf advised them all to take a short rest before starting on their own dark path to Mordor. They had to decide which way to go. To take the long path east and leave themselves open and vulnerable as they crossed the barren plains, or continue on south. They might even find some allies in the green fields of Rohan and Ithilien. None of the dwarves wanted to go anywhere near the Black Land at all. A sombre mood had fallen over the whole company but the youngest dwarves were taking it hardest.</p><p>Kíli was sitting on his own by the banks of the river and staring aimlessly into the swirling waters. Fíli silently sat down behind him. Pinning him between his legs and wrapping both arms around his waist. Gently sweeping the mess of dark hair to one side so he could kiss the back of his neck.</p><p>“You alright?” Fíli whispered against his skin. Kíli shivered at the intimate contact.</p><p>“Not really.” Kíli leaned back into the warm embrace. “What are we doing out here, Fí? Trying to take on someone like Sauron when we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere. It’s hopeless.” Fíli just held him tighter. There were no words to explain how protective he felt when his little brother was crying out for comfort. All he could think about was wanting to hold him close and lose himself in the warmth of Kíli’s body.</p><p>“Come with me.” Fíli helped him up and took his brother by the hand with a sweet tenderness that meant much more than a gesture of brotherly affection. Dragging him over to a secluded glade where they could make-out in peace. Kíli collapsed on his back and spread himself out on the grass. Fíli was on top of him so quick, Kíli felt all the air rush out of his lungs. Hurrying to ditch the tunic while he got his breath back.</p><p>“Took you long enough to make a move.” Kíli wriggled helplessly beneath him. “But I still don’t really know what you want from me.”</p><p>“I don’t expect anything from you, Kí. I already told you that. I’ll only take whatever you want to give me.”</p><p>Kíli already made that decision days ago. He wanted to give it all and hesitantly touched their mouths together. Fíli pushed into the kiss and tugged his brother close. Both panting with desire when they finally pulled apart. He slipped his hand between Kíli’s thighs.</p><p>“Do you think Uncle Thorin would want us to be together like this?” Kíli asked softly.</p><p>“Does it matter?” Fíli was staring into his brother’s eyes with so much love, it made them sparkle. “He’s too wrapped up in Bilbo to care about much of anything. I hope we find him, I really do. Uncle must have got it bad if he’s happy to let a bunch of elves tag along.”</p><p>“I don’t understand why we came here at all, honestly.”</p><p>“Same.” Fíli sighed. “I heard the wizard talking to him about a battle or something and it sounded serious, Kí. I don’t want to scare you or nothing but all of this might soon be gone.” Fíli leaned in to kiss him again. “I don’t want to die never knowing what it feels like to be inside you.”</p><p>Kíli peered at him out the corner of one eye.</p><p>“Are you giving me the last night on Middle-earth speech?”</p><p>“Depends.” Fíli teased. Emotional blackmail aside, he was genuinely worried this last battle would be the end of everything. He hadn’t forgotten his promise to Kíli that he would never let anything tear them apart and this was so much bigger than any of them. “I love you, Kí. So much.” Fíli cuddled his brother to his chest. “Come here.”</p><p>Fíli’s hands were suddenly everywhere at once, his kisses getting more insistent every time he thought about losing his brother. Kíli felt something hot and rigid press against his thigh and it sent him over the edge.</p><p>“Do it.” Kíli whispered. “I want you to do it.” Fíli slowly licked his way down until he moved past the base of his stomach and sucked the tip of Kíli’s cock into his mouth. Reaching down to gently open him up a little more with every flick of his tongue. He was already wet and leaking when Fíli rubbed their bodies together. “Please, Fí.” Kíli jerked his brother hard. Pulling his cock down to guide it lower. “I want it in me.”</p><p>Fíli scrambled back up his body and slipped inside Kíli’s mouth. Stroking their tongues together until he could almost taste his brother’s arousal on his lips.</p><p>“You sure?” Fíli moved to lick at the damp skin of his throat, slippery from the spread of desperate kisses. Slick lips caressed Kíli’s neck until he was aching with need. “You sure, Kí?”</p><p>Kíli opened his mouth wide in answer. Darting his tongue across his brother’s lips so he would let him in. Pushing his body up on both elbows to kiss him. He stroked the inside of Fíli’s thighs before moving down to circle the end of his cock with the tip of one thumb. Dragging out a desperate moan and delighting in how hard it was in his hand. Kíli held his brother tight and carefully eased his cock inside him, their mouths still pressed together. Making a grab for his bum and jerking his hips up to force it in deeper.</p><p>Fíli never felt anything like it and wanted to drown in the tight heat of a warm body sheathed around him. All his senses filled by the sound of his brother begging him to do it harder until he shuddered and shot inside him with a cry. His spent cock slipped free and Kíli moved in for a cuddle. Resting his head on Fíli’s chest. The boys were pressed so close together, Fíli could feel a thudding heartbeat vibrate against him.</p><p>“Promise you'll always stay with me.” Kíli murmured, closing his eyes. Slowly falling asleep in the sunshine with that memory still throbbing inside him. “Promise me.”</p><p>Fíli gently pressed a kiss in Kíli’s hair and wrapped both arms around his brother.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>After the eagles helped the dwarves to escape from Erebor they returned to the Pelóri mountains to deliver tidings sent by Gandalf. The wizard wanted to warn the Valar that the prophecy of Mandos had already been set in motion. Manwë seldom intervened in the lives of men but that was enough to finally bring him down from the peaceful sanctuary of Taniquetil. The death of Morgoth would bring on the destruction and remaking of Arda. Something none of the divine spirits truly wanted.</p><p>He decided that a visit to his faithful Maia was probably a few centuries overdue. Gandalf could feel his presence long before Manwë appeared before him.</p><p>“You have done well. Aulë owes you much gratitude for saving his king but do not mistake my intent here. Before this final battle comes, you need to decide where your loyalty lies.”</p><p>“I already have.” Gandalf replied in confusion. “I would think that has become rather obvious over the years.”</p><p>“That is not what I mean.” Manwë never really understood the need to dominate others in the way Melkor did. His perspective of a mortal world was far removed from its harsh reality. “We will fight together as Valar and my brother was once mightiest of all. I still believe he can be redeemed, Olórin.” Manwë always tried to see the good in everyone. “I need to believe it.”</p><p>“Manwë.” Gandalf frowned. “You have been down that path once before. You know how it will end.”</p><p>“I do fear what will happen to the Middle-earth you have come to love if Melkor wins. Everything we have created here will be lost. But if he falls, I lose my brother. Again and forever. There can be no true victory.” Manwë said sadly. “Not for me.”</p><p>“I understand that you have always had more faith than most that he will repent, but in my heart I believe that time has long since passed.” Gandalf had the advantage of experience in the field when it came to their father’s creations.</p><p>“I cannot harm him.”</p><p>“Then what would you have me do?” Gandalf asked, without waiting for an answer. “If we must go on without the swift wings of your eagles, it will take us weeks to cross the plains to the south. And if we do go that way, we may as well save ourselves all the trouble and just knock on the Black Gate. Even the Valar cannot possibly hope to outnumber the enemy, my lord.”</p><p>The prophecy would pit the Free Peoples against all the dark powers. So many mindless drones loyal to that terrible service. The outcome already determined by the sheer force they would face on the field of battle.</p><p>“I cannot hurt my brother. I will not.” Manwë replied. His voice like a shard of ice. “So make sure you are on the right side.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Curse Of Immortality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Curse Of Immortality</strong>
</p><p>Gandalf looked visibly troubled when he returned to the company. Not sure who they could rely on now for allies since Manwë had made his intentions perfectly clear. Thorin was still miserably moping over Bilbo and Fíli and Kíli were noticeably absent again. None of which helped to improve the king’s dark mood.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Thorin asked bluntly. Diplomatic as ever. Gandalf sighed and settled next to him. Immortals are never particularly keen to share divine insight but the wizard didn’t want to give the dwarves hope where there was none. They all deserved to know how much danger lay ahead.</p><p>“It appears we may not have as much help in defeating Mordor as I first hoped.”</p><p>“I never really expected to defeat him, Tharkûn.” Thorin murmured unexpectedly, shaking his head. “Despite what I said to the others. Even if your Valar had agreed to help. What chance do we have against such a foe without them?”</p><p>“Honestly?” Gandalf drew in a breath. “None.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” Thorin replied softly. “But all I really care about is bringing Bilbo back to me. I hoped we might even return to the mountain one day so I could make him my consort, but I don’t suppose Erebor will withstand Sauron’s forces much longer.”</p><p>Victory for the enemy was certain while the king was drowning in so much despondency.</p><p>“Come now, Thorin.” Gandalf said brightly. He was trying to cheer him up but it seemed like a hopeless cause. “Nothing has been decided yet and we are a long way from Aman.”</p><p>“Aman?” Thorin frowned. “What has that got to do with it?”</p><p>“Mandos foretold that is where the last battle will be fought.” Gandalf took no pleasure in piling terrible news on top of bad. He dipped in one of his many pockets for what was left of the Old Toby Bilbo had given him. Smoking always made him think better and it was a sentimental reminder of the hobbit he might never see again. “If his prophecy is right, then I fear the end may already be written despite all our efforts to change it.”</p><p>“But maybe it isn’t right.” Thorin said slowly. Suddenly more animated than he had been in days. “It makes no sense. Sauron is in the east.”<br/>
</p><p>Gandalf seemed to be taking his time to process while he stared at Thorin in surprise. Dwarves were pretty dense when it came to forward planning but this one might actually have a point.</p><p>It did seem a bit of a stretch that all the forces in Middle-earth would somehow make it across the sea to Valinor. And if the prophecy could somehow be changed, Gandalf suspected Thorin’s unconditional love for Bilbo might be the answer. Even Galadriel had hinted that some paths can be changed if a heart is true.</p><p>Maybe there was a spark of hope after all.</p><p>Some of the elves of Lórien already went on ahead to search for Bilbo and bring back news of Sauron, but Haldir stayed behind to help protect them from enemy spies in the wild. He had been watching and listening from the shadows for some time.</p><p>“Surely, you do not question the Lord of the Dead, Mithrandir?” He asked quietly. The mere suggestion seemed to have turned him even paler than usual.</p><p>“Of course not. Though I wonder if it is coincidence that he is the judge of every fëa.” Gandalf said thoughtfully. “The Dark Lord has had many ages to master all the ancient spells but he may have unwittingly sealed his own fate in his haste to bring back Melkor. I have never heard of a magic so dark it can bind one soul to another. If he even still has one to lose.”</p><p>Thorin was even more worried about Bilbo now and it made him a bit snappy when the boys returned to camp. Kíli had hair dropping over his eyes and both of Fíli’s braids looked like they got chewed on by a warg.</p><p>“What?” Kíli was still achingly sore and not thrilled that his uncle was staring at them both accusingly like he knew exactly what they’d been doing.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Thorin demanded, not bothering to wait for a reply. “The enemy is everywhere so we need to stay together.” Thorin turned his attention to Fíli. “If you can manage to keep your hands off your brother long enough to at least try and pretend you’re still a part of this company.”</p><p>Fíli blushed shamelessly and sat down next to the dying fire with his back deliberately turned to the king. Apparently their little trysts were not quite as secret as they thought.</p><p>“Don’t be too hard on them.” Gandalf whispered. “They’re just young and scared. You can’t really blame them for wanting to hold on to each other.”</p><p>“I know.” Thorin already regretted losing his temper but he suspected their relationship had changed for a while. Now he was certain. He knew what the aftermath of sex looked like. Not sure what Dís would say if she ever found out they were screwing. “But I’ve always felt it was my duty to care for the boys since my sister asked me to be their guardian.” Thorin sighed. So much responsibility had been dropped on him lately and nothing was more important to him than making sure Bilbo was found. “I told Galadriel the truth when I vowed to do anything to save Bilbo.” Never imagining it would have come to this when he first met that little hobbit in the dungeons of Erebor. He was pulled back to the present when Haldir spoke again.</p><p>“She would have known if you tried to lie, anyway.” He smiled. “And I believe the lady of the wood says nothing without great purpose, master dwarf. I imagine there was more wisdom in her words than even an elf can guess.”</p><p>Thorin had no idea what he was hinting at and cared even less so long as he got Bilbo back.</p><p>“She said that only I could save him.”</p><p>“Save him from what? Sauron?” Haldir shivered at the mention of his name.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Thorin replied. “But I would give my life for him.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bilbo had never felt more alone. Even in the dark pits below the mountain. All he could think about was Thorin and how much he wished he could see him one last time. It felt like he’d been holed up in that horrible place forever. The only comfort that gave him hope was knowing about Melkor’s plans to assault the Valar on their home turf. Bilbo didn’t really understand magic spells or war strategies but he absorbed it all in silence to store away for later if he ever got a chance to pass it on. He crawled over to a window and scanned for a way to get out but the drop was insane. Barad-dûr was an impressive bastion that towered above the surrounding lands like a fortress of ultimate darkness. Bilbo could see no hope of escape that way and the only other option was jumping from a turret to a certain and very messy death.</p><p>Bilbo thought he must have fallen asleep again when everything around him seemed so faint and far away like he was caught in a strange dream. His mind suddenly filled with images of green leaves and golden hair that shimmered in the sunlight. He couldn’t explain it but it felt like someone had got inside his head. To hear such a sweet and lyrical voice in the midst of so much darkness warmed his heart. So different from the poison of Sauron’s whispers. The unfamiliar voice was gentle and soft but Bilbo somehow knew it was a warning. It told him that his spirit was now bound to the Dark Lord and the essence of his immortality had passed to the hobbit. If the spell was never broken, Bilbo would forever stay as he was then. He would never die. Become like the master he would be forced to serve. Bilbo would never grow or obtain more life. He would merely continue until at last every minute was a weariness.</p><p>Bilbo’s heart was thumping so hard he could hear the rush in his ears and clutched a little hand to his chest.</p><p><em>So that’s why Sauron wanted him alive</em>.</p><p>Bilbo would become like a wraith himself. He once thought it must be a blessing to be immortal. But when you’re faced with watching everyone you love age and die while your spirit slowly fades away, maybe not so much.</p><p>Sauron was a part of him somehow and Bilbo intended to use that to his very best advantage. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he was back in the tower again. Awake and terrified.</p><p>Melkor was surveying the land below as his forces began to gather around the black citadel in preparation for war. Sauron was by his side as always. Bilbo gasped in a breath so deep it made him shudder and Melkor suddenly remembered the halfling was still there.</p><p>“What do you want to do with him?” He asked, turning his gaze to Sauron.</p><p>“Maybe we should give him back. Get him to gather up some information we could use against that dwarf I want.”</p><p>Bilbo jumped up at the mention of Thorin. He would rather spend the rest of eternity shackled to a wall in Barad-dûr than betray someone he loved.</p><p>“I don’t know anything about dwarves. I was nothing but a prisoner in their dungeons.”</p><p>Sauron studied Bilbo like he could see right inside his thoughts.</p><p>“I do not believe that is entirely true. I have been told the king cares for you.”</p><p>“You can do what you want to me. I will never help you.” Bilbo retaliated and immediately wished he hadn’t. The affection was obviously mutual. Bilbo suspected they would somehow find a way to use that against him so he went for a diversion. Reasonably certain he was important enough not to be annihilated on the spot. “And whatever you did with my blood means we’re kind of bonded somehow. I don’t understand it all, honestly. But I think you need me.”</p><p>Melkor actually laughed. He feared nothing and no one while he was safe inside the walls of the Dark Tower.</p><p>“This one has spirit, my love.” Melkor pulled Sauron close and slid one arm around his waist. “But mortals should all be exterminated like the insects they are.”</p><p>“Do not presume that your life means anything to me, halfling.” Sauron leaned into Melkor’s embrace. “I might want to prolong your torment for now but the same cannot be said for that insufferable dwarf who stole my ring.”</p><p>“It was his first.” Bilbo replied defiantly. “And if you wanted me dead, you would have done it already.”</p><p>“If it gives you comfort to think of it that way. But I will make sure Oakenshield regrets betraying me.”</p><p>“No!” Bilbo cried. Launching himself forward and pulling on Sauron’s robe tails with no thought for his own safety. “Don’t hurt him.”</p><p>Sauron seemed annoyed by such a strange display but Morgoth just smiled.</p><p>“Do not concern yourself, Mairon.” Melkor plucked Bilbo free and held him up by his arms. “I do believe this brave little thing has a weakness after all.”</p><p>Bilbo wriggled and kicked so hard Melkor was forced to let go and the hobbit dropped back down with a bump.</p><p>“I’ll do anything you want.” Bilbo sighed in defeat. Compromising all his principles just to make sure Thorin would be spared. Melkor dipped his head so Bilbo was forced to look into those piercing eyes that chilled him to the pit of his stomach.</p><p>“Oh, I know you will.” Bilbo could almost see a dreadful plan forming in Melkor’s dark mind while he looked the hobbit up and down in a way that made his blood run cold. “Actually. I think I may have a use for you, little one.”</p><p>Bilbo was the perfect bait to set a trap for the king.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kh. Tharkûn : Staff-man/Dwarvish name for Gandalf</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Divide And Conquer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Divide And Conquer</strong>
</p><p>Thorin was anxious to get their party on the move but Gandalf seemed to be stalling and Thorin wasn’t really sure why. He actually thought the old wizard might have drifted off again until he saw both eyes snap open like he must have sensed something no mortal could see. After a few minutes, the king spotted a small company heading down the path. Haldir jumped up and ran to meet them, suspecting the approaching elves had news from their scouting expedition. Haldir was keen to pass some information to the king. Knowing Thorin would trust elves sent from the Lady Galadriel as much as a dwarf can trust any elf. Not sure he would be altogether pleased by what they had to report.<br/>
</p><p>"Bilbo is being held in the tower." Only Gandalf knew how serious that was. Thorin turned pale and leaned against Bofur for support.</p><p>“Is he alive?” The king asked fearfully.</p><p>“He lived when the elves were spying on Sauron’s sanctuary.” Haldir replied. “But that was some days ago.”</p><p>Gandalf intervened when he thought the dwarf was in danger of passing out.</p><p>“I know of the magic he commands. Bilbo is useful while the spell holds. Do not fear for the hobbit. It is we who are in danger.”</p><p>“But if we are ready for him.” Thorin started, but the wizard just shook his head.</p><p>“Sauron could be whatever he wants you to see if it serves the purpose he has for you.” Gandalf added. “You may be able to see him as he truly is. But I believe so much evil would look fair and feel foul, if you get my meaning.” Something the Dark Lord was all too familiar with. Always finding it hard to conceal the blackness inside him to an honest heart. Since Bilbo had been holed up in the tower, Sauron sensed that halfling was good to his very core.</p><p>Melkor was so convinced victory was within his grasp he was getting careless and called forth the Nazgûl to ready an army with the sole purpose of marching on Lórien. Sauron suggested it as a test to see how Eru’s precious elves would withstand a direct assault. See if any of the Ainur would actually come to help them. Without resistance, dark forces would conquer the Wood, then Rivendell and the Kingdoms of Men until there was nothing left but levelled towns and smouldering trees.</p><p>One of Melkor’s many character flaws had always been arrogance and now he was over-confident and impatient to wield total dominion with Sauron at his side. Refusing to believe a single Vala still cared about a bunch of elves or a dying world they gave up on centuries ago.</p><p>Thorin soon found himself alone with the wizard when Haldir joined the elves to come up with a strategy for what they should do next. He had been mulling something over all morning and couldn’t hold it in any longer.</p><p>“What did you mean about it not being right?” He said slowly. “That prophecy you insist on bringing up.”</p><p>Gandalf seemed to be lost in private thought. It took him a long time to answer. Taking a drag on his pipe for good measure.</p><p>“I once believed mortal futures were all mapped out.” He murmured at last. “Immortalised somewhere, etched in stone. But now I’m not so sure.” Thorin was frowning up at him in that way he always did when he had no idea what the wizard was rambling on about.</p><p>“You know the immortal spirits. I think you still trust them to do right by the ones they leave here."</p><p>“If you look at it like that then Aulë created you to save Bilbo and that is an encouraging thought.” Gandalf was watching Thorin with interest. He wasn’t usually so perceptive. “Hope is the one thing no one can ever take away from you.”</p><p>“I need to find him.” Thorin said quietly. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud and definitely not with so much emotion. The king had always felt so responsible for Bilbo after that stupid deal with Mordor.</p><p>“I know you do.” Gandalf said kindly. “And I still believe our victory may be swayed by love rather than brute force. I’m not sure how yet, but I feel it in my heart.”</p><p>“I hope you are right. I know we do not have the numbers to best Morgoth’s army. Who can say what foul creatures he might be conjuring up in the pits of the tower.”</p><p>“Who can say, indeed.” Gandalf agreed. “Never underestimate how much evil he is capable of. But maybe you and Bilbo can change the course of the future. Great deeds are always done by those you least expect. Little hands do them because they must. While the eyes of the great are elsewhere.”</p><p>“You mean keep them busy?”</p><p>“Something like that.” Gandalf smiled. Thorin was a force to be reckoned with in the throes of battle but it was a bit optimistic to take on the entire contents of Barad-dûr and live to tell anyone about it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>In spite of his ego, Melkor actually seemed reluctant to leave the tower. Enemies were slowly gathering and they were stuck out in the open in the middle of a barren wasteland. Not particularly subtle whichever way you looked at it and the consequence of failure was mutually assured destruction. Melkor decided to travel in secret to the relative safety of Sauron’s old fortress at Dol Guldur. As well as being able to hide from the elves, it was a perfect position to watch for enemies approaching and make it damn near impossible to lead a rout over the Misty Mountains.</p><p>Sauron also called back the Easterlings from the mountain to cut off any chance of escape that way which only left the untamed wilds of Fangorn Forest. Melkor intended to use Bilbo to lure Thorin close enough to take him captive. Kill him slowly for refusing to give up the ring Sauron had crafted so many years ago. Its loss was a bitter blow he had never forgotten. Always taking it personally when he was called out on his treachery. Some elves in Eregion had seen through his bullshit in a heartbeat and he was still sore as hell about it.</p><p>His attention was suddenly drawn back to the hobbit. Sauron pulled Bilbo free of his hiding place and took the point of one ear between his fingers. Dragging Bilbo behind him.</p><p>“I can’t trust you an inch, you little imp. Think I don’t know that you’ve been planning to run the first chance you get?” Sauron shoved Bilbo hard before he could even spit out an answer and practically threw the poor hobbit into a chest and locked him in so he couldn’t try anything. Bilbo banged and kicked from the inside but it was hopeless and a hundred times worse than being back in a cage. Bilbo curled up and waited. Daydreaming about Thorin while Melkor took Sauron back to their bed.</p><p>Melkor pulled Sauron close and slowly undressed him. Eyes dragging over every perfect inch when his lover laid out on his back. Red hair spread wide. Melkor nudged Sauron’s legs apart with his knee and settled in the space between them. Sauron curled around him and purred against his side when Melkor slid one hand down his naked back.</p><p>“All of Arda will soon be yours, my lord.” Sauron moved down Melkor’s body and positioned himself over Melkor’s hips. Ready to take him in his mouth. “Let me give myself to you to show my loyalty. How much I trust in your victory. You will rule them all, master.”</p><p>“Rule? I do not care enough to spare them. Destruction, Mairon.” Melkor said decisively. “That is the future.”</p><p>“You intend to destroy everything?” Sauron faltered, swamped by a strange sense of doubt he never felt before. Sauron hadn’t banked on so much blind desire for vengeance. And now Melkor intended to annihilate the creations Sauron had taken years to perfect in his master’s name.</p><p>“Not everything. I like dragons.” Melkor hummed absently. His pillow talk definitely needed work. “I have a mind to start breeding them again.”</p><p>Melkor moved against him and Sauron almost forgot about the war completely when a slick tongue licked at his mouth.</p><p>“Kiss me.” Melkor demanded, stroking tender caresses along the dip in Sauron’s back until he felt him shiver under his fingertips. Drawing his mind away from thinking about what might happen in the morning. Morgoth was soon running his tongue along the seam of Sauron’s mouth and winding their bodies together. Hands sliding over damp skin. Sauron shimmied down the bed and mouthed at Melkor’s cock. Always unable to resist the lure of so much dark majesty. Melkor closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensation. Grabbing at the inside of Sauron’s thighs to lift his hips up. Savouring the soft perfection of all that pale skin squirming in his hands.</p><p>Sauron spread his legs wide over Morgoth’s hips. Jerking up and drawing him in like a spell of enchantment. Distracted thoughts flowed away when Melkor teased him open with eager fingers and pushed them inside the tight heat of Sauron’s body. Panting with shallow breaths to try and stay in control every time Melkor hooked a fingertip and made him moan with desire. Reaching down between their bodies to play with Melkor’s cock until it was dripping with want. Sauron bobbed over him until he was lined up perfectly. Helping to guide it in and let his lover sink all the way inside him with one brutal slide. They got a decent rhythm going and filled the air with hot breaths and the sound of wet skin sliding together. It only took a few determined thrusts for Melkor to feel the warm tingle build low in his stomach. Almost bringing him to the edge every time he pushed in deeper. But the image of Sauron bouncing up and down on top of him was enough to make him spill. His head was thrown back, beautiful auburn hair cascading over slender shoulders and both eyes closed in ecstasy. Melkor couldn’t imagine anything beyond the sea that would surpass his loveliness. Climax suddenly washed over Melkor without warning. Coming so hard all he could do was collapse beside Sauron and wrap both arms around his body. Sometimes even Dark Lords need to cuddle.</p><p>Dawn light filtered into the top of the tower. Sauron yawned and rolled over to face his master. His mouth parted in a sexed-up smile. Staring up at Melkor through lidded eyes still heavy with sleep. Trying to find the words to explain how that last session had completely blown him away.</p><p>“What is going on in that pretty head of yours?”</p><p>“Nothing. But you haven’t made love to me like that since the First Age.” Something about the uncertainty that accompanied the threat of battle always seemed to poke at the remnants of Melkor’s humanity. There wasn’t much left but being thrust into The Void was a torment he would never forget.</p><p>“We don’t want a repeat of that disaster.” Melkor replied, rubbing one hand across his neck at the memory. “Fetch the halfling. We will make for Dol Guldur.” Melkor insisted the hobbit ride with them. Bilbo was the best little bargaining chip they had.</p><p>As Melkor and Sauron prepared to set out for Mirkwood, things were not going well for the company. The hope Thorin once held had gone beyond the point of even caring about his own safety without Bilbo. He already sent Roäc to his cousin Dáin to ask him to bring reinforcements from the Iron Hills and dwarves fight till they fall. Thorin felt his heart sink while he watched a plume of smoke and flame rise in the distance like a portent of doom.</p><p>“Why is he so determined to destroy everything?”</p><p>“He has a lot more to lose than most.” Gandalf said solemnly. “Prepare for war, Thorin. Send word to every dwarf who values their freedom.”</p><p>Gandalf suspected the battle for Middle-earth would now be fought on the green fields between the river and the wood. And when they marched out to meet the enemy certain death was all that awaited any who defied the darkness. Thorin wished Aulë had more planned for a son of Durin. Starting to believe he would meet his maker without ever seeing Bilbo again.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Band Of Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Band Of Brothers</strong>
</p><p>The dwarves were growing more miserable with every day that passed with nothing but uncertainty to fill the empty hours worrying about the oncoming storm. Gandalf sat among them with a deep frown he didn’t even pretend to hide. Wondering aimlessly if Melkor was thinking about the last time he faced the might of Valinor. A memory from many long centuries ago when the War of Wrath put an end to the First Age of Middle-earth and banished Morgoth into the dark emptiness of The Void. Gandalf suspected such a bitter defeat would lay heavy on the Dark Lord. Even with such an infamous reputation, Melkor was not above fear. He had been beaten once before and never forgot the humiliation. Even now he was planning to manipulate any of the Valar who sought him out until Dol Guldur was ready for a direct attack.</p><p>Word had already reached the elves of Lórien that small skirmishes had broken out on the borders of Rohan and Gondor. Men being forced to take sides in a war none of them really understood. The Valar had been complacent long enough and the threat of all-out conflict left Manwë no option but to confront his brother. Hoping to entreat him to stand down. Plead with Melkor to repent. His corruption was now seeping out and staining the land with a poison that would soon surround them on all sides. Gandalf knew at least Lórien would be safe while it was still protected by the will of Galadriel.</p><p>“We are too few to withstand for long.” Thorin stirred the wizard back to the present.</p><p>“Then let us hope Dáin answers your call.”</p><p>“He will come.” Thorin answered softly. Gazing off into the distance as if he could almost see a dwarven army marching to their aid. Dáin wanted no part of the quest to reclaim Erebor but Thorin knew he couldn’t resist settling an old score with Mordor. Never forgetting how many of their kin had once been lost to dragon fire.</p><p>“I will be glad to see him. His aid here would buy us some valuable time.”</p><p>“Time for what?” Thorin sighed. “The outcome will be the same if the end comes. I just want to see Bilbo again. Tell him I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You couldn’t have known he would be captured.”</p><p>“But if you love someone, you’re supposed to keep them safe.”</p><p>Gandalf never expected such sweet sentiment from someone like Thorin. He really hoped Bilbo would live to experience it.</p><p>“Then don’t give up before you get a chance to tell him that yourself.”</p><p>Thorin smiled at Gandalf but his heart ached more than he ever thought it could.</p><p>Haldir gathered the company of elves together. Intending to ride back and warn Galadriel they suspected Melkor was planning to launch an attack. Gandalf would rather have them as back-up in case things went sideways but Haldir was insistent. His loyalty to Celeborn outweighing any sympathy he felt for Thorin.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bilbo somehow fell asleep in the confines of the suffocating chest Sauron had thrown him in. Broken dreams filled with nothing but Thorin and how much he missed the warm safety of the king’s arms around him. Sauron had underestimated that little hobbit. Bilbo had memorised Melkor’s plans in case he ever got a chance to share secret information. Hoping the Dark Lord could be stopped before the world he loved was destroyed. Bilbo had no desire for vengeance but agreed to do what he was told just to spare Thorin from Melkor’s wrath.</p><p>Bilbo rubbed at his eyes. Blinking wide at the sudden surge of daylight.</p><p>“Get up.” Sauron demanded. Bilbo obeyed in silence, biding his time and waiting for a chance to escape. Feeling much better now he was finally free to breathe the fresh air again. Bilbo stretched his back, happy to be out of that damn box. But the chamber smelled more like the lingering scent of sex and Bilbo couldn’t seem to get it out of his mind. He really did miss Thorin. At least Melkor giving Sauron a good seeing to had apparently improved his mood. “My master has decided you may be useful after all.” Bilbo said nothing. He knew Sauron needed him more than he was making out but he was still trying to wrap his head around all that immortality stuff. Taking some strange comfort from the little voice inside his head that reassured him the wizard would fix it. If he ever saw him again. Melkor was planning to lead a small vanguard across the desolate plains of Dagorlad with the hobbit tucked away as insurance. A calculated risk to make sure they reached the haven of Dol Guldur before things got serious. “Word has reached me that elves have been sneaking about in the mountains, my lord. Spying on us, no doubt.” Sauron added, nudging Bilbo in the back to catapult him towards Melkor.</p><p>“Elves.” Melkor spat. “I told Eru they were a bad idea.” Morgoth hated their kind since he first found them splayed out under the stars. The only pleasure he got from their existence at all was twisting their minds by torment into some of the hideous creatures that now served him. Refusing to accept anyone as his creator in vanity and arrogance. Secretly jealous of how much love his father showered on them.</p><p>“You will soon crush them all to dust, master.” Sauron gave Bilbo a smug glance and made a point of leaning into Melkor and resting his head on one shoulder. A strange dynamic always surfaced between them when danger threatened. Sauron almost seemed lost sometimes and Bilbo wasn’t really sure why. He sat patiently on the window ledge and stared down the mountainside while Melkor made final preparations to leave the tower. Bilbo stayed silent on purpose. Just like he had when he was first thrown into the dungeons of Erebor. If you were quiet, sometimes people forgot you were there. Said things they shouldn’t.</p><p>The peaceful respite didn’t last long. He soon got herded down some steps and into a courtyard that only filled him with dread. Nothing could get in (or out) without Sauron knowing about it. Bilbo was hoisted onto a large steed before Sauron climbed up behind him and wrapped the poor hobbit up in his cloak to make sure he couldn’t move. Bilbo hoped he wouldn’t regret keeping his promise to Melkor as they headed off towards the forest.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fíli and Kíli were stretched out in the grass side by side while they waited for something. Anything. Gandalf and Thorin still hadn’t come up with a decision about which way to go and it felt like they had been in that damn meadow for days. Fíli tried not to get involved with matters of state despite being Thorin’s heir. They would go with whatever their king decided. Custom had always dictated how dedicated and loyal dwarves were to each other. Blood spilled together in battle always serving as if they were already bound by the ties of family. Swearing fealty to each other and fighting anyone who threatened the earth they loved.</p><p>The boys had taken to holding hands in public, not that anyone cared. Most of the company already guessed that was nothing compared to what they got up to when they crept away to their lodging at night. But now they were bored and fed-up. Just waiting for all those stupid councils to end. Most of the discussions were beyond their mortal understanding. Other Maiar who once helped to shape the world on a mission from the spirits they served and the great eagles that kept Manwë and Gandalf well informed, despite the risk. Knowing their presence overhead would not go unnoticed as an easy target for any decent archer.</p><p>Melkor and Sauron had been spotted crawling across the plains on their way to the ancient fortress in Mirkwood. An opportunity Manwë could not resist. One of his eagles delivered him swiftly. Not very hopeful his brother would surrender so easily. No one but Mandos knew what part any of the Valar would play in the final stage but Manwë couldn’t find it in his heart to banish his brother a second time. Searching him out with the intention of pleading for peace and avoiding open war.</p><p>When the eagle finally set him down, Melkor didn’t seem altogether pleased to see him.</p><p>“Do not fear me.” Manwë reached out. “Everyone deserves a chance to repent.” He smiled at Melkor, warm and sincere. How easy he was to manipulate, knowing the goodness in his heart. Melkor supplicated himself at his brother’s feet and bowed his head to hide the dishonesty in his eyes. Always a liar without shame.</p><p>And Morgoth says how sorry he is. Bending Manwë to his will just as easily as he seduced Mairon with a covetous touch and an empty promise.</p><p>“I would be honoured to meet with the Dwarf king and that wizard you seem so fond of.” Melkor said sweetly. “If only to make our peace with them.” Manwë never could process the capacity for evil and was taken in by the honey on his forked tongue.</p><p>When they finally caught up with Thorin, Gandalf was plagued by suspicion. Knowing how badly things had gone last time Melkor promised to behave himself. And despite knowing he should never question the will of a Vala, Gandalf had to voice his concern. Fearing that letting Melkor go free would achieve nothing but death and destruction.</p><p>“I could not refuse him, Olórin.” Manwë said firmly, and he definitely wasn’t asking permission.</p><p>The dwarves readied their weapons as that dark company approached. Gandalf more than any of them feared Morgoth would go back on his word and slay them where they stood. But he had waited a long time to exact his revenge and wanted to savour the slow torment to come. Thorin stayed well back until he suddenly saw something small wriggling beneath Sauron’s cloak. When the folds fell away, Thorin caught a glimpse of the familiar pointy ears that made his heart surge with hope again.</p><p>“Bilbo.” Thorin gasped, so desperate to snatch the hobbit from Sauron’s grasp, Gandalf had to hold him back before Melkor blasted him to dust. Bilbo could only gaze at the king from a distance, his eyes misting over.</p><p>“Patience, master dwarf.” He said quietly. “This calls for diplomacy.” Despite the urgency to display his protective dominance, it would hold little sway with Melkor. “I think Bilbo will be safe if you trust in the prophecy. Let this run its course.”</p><p>“I most certainly will not.” Thorin said defiantly, completely ignoring anything that made sense. “As if I have any intention of leaving him in the hands of that filth.” Practically spitting the word out like it pained him.</p><p>“Don’t be a fool.” Gandalf replied sternly. “If you challenge Morgoth here, you will only put Bilbo in mortal danger.”</p><p>“I have to do something.” Thorin’s expression suddenly fell away and he crumpled. “I should have let him make his own choices.” His face was lined with regret. “It was my fault. I have to set it right.”</p><p>“They are still bonded by the blood spell for a little while. Do not fear for the hobbit. Sauron wants him alive for now, Thorin. He needs to draw on his fëa while the magic still holds them together.”</p><p>“But I am the reason he left in the first place.”</p><p>“And you will be the reason he returns to us, I doubt not.” Gandalf said kindly. “Do you remember what the lady Galadriel said to you?”</p><p>“I will never forget it.” Thorin sighed. “That if I do not save him, no one will.”</p><p>“Then take heart, Thorin.” The wizard encouraged. “And trust in fate to bring your Bilbo back to you.”</p><p>The king suddenly remembered how badly Sauron had wanted his grandfather’s ring.</p><p>“Take this.” Thorin said quickly, pulling it from his tunic and handing it to the wizard. “There is nothing I would not give for him.”</p><p>Gandalf was reluctant to be the one to ask Sauron to release the hobbit. The memory of that betrayal lingering long in his memory. But he did as Thorin asked and took the ring to one of Melkor’s guards who rushed it to his master. But nothing happened. Both factions sitting in their respective camps to see who would make the next move. Thorin turned to Gandalf.</p><p>“Are we to bargain yet more for his return?” Thorin glared across the space between the hosts. Stubborn as ever. “Melkor is the base master of treachery. What surety do we have that he will keep his word?”</p><p>“None.” Gandalf replied.</p><p>“At least he’s out of the tower.” Haldir said helpfully.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sacrifice</strong>
</p><p>Haldir departed with the small company of elves before Gandalf could persuade him to stay and Thorin could not be consoled. To see Bilbo so close and still so far out of reach was a torment that twisted inside him like a dagger. Bilbo’s golden hair shone as it caught in the flicker of firelight and it still took Thorin’s breath away. The threat of war hung heavy in the air but no one expected Mithrandir to make the first move.</p><p>“Thorin.” He said suddenly. “I have come to a decision at last. You must head for the Wolds to the south at first light. There I believe you will be protected on both sides by Fangorn and the river.” Gandalf obviously knew something they didn’t but all Thorin could sense was dread. “And whatever happens, do not let that hobbit out of your sight again.” He was staring at Morgoth like he was sizing up the strength of his competition before reaching out to rest one hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “For Bilbo.”</p><p>“Wait.” Thorin sprang to his feet. “What are you going to do?”</p><p>Gandalf held up his staff, determination set in every line of his face.</p><p>“Make him an offer he can’t refuse.” Thorin could do nothing but watch the sway of his grey cloak as it disappeared into the gloom.</p><p>Sauron leaned into Melkor as Gandalf approached. The Maia he remembered knew enough Elf magic to make him nervous.</p><p>“Stand aside, Mairon.” Gandalf demanded. A blue glow started to emanate from the tip of his wand and to Thorin’s astonishment, Sauron obeyed. Maybe there was more to that old wizard than he imagined.</p><p>“I know who you are.” Melkor dismissed him as if his presence there was just an inconvenience but Gandalf had an inkling on how to get his attention. It was a risk he had to take to make sure Bilbo was safe. “Then you also know that I am a servant of the secret fire.” Melkor’s piercing eyes suddenly flicked up at the mention of it. Something he had spent a lifetime searching for. It wound through every fëa in Arda and Melkor knew exactly how important that was if he wanted a limitless supply of souls at his command.<br/>
</p><p>The only interest Melkor ever showed in Ilúvatar was in his power of Creation. How to make sentient life that was capable of independent thought. His best effort only managed a handful of dragons that hadn’t proved as invincible as he hoped. Gandalf could almost see that spark inside his head. It wasn’t really so hard to lure in someone with such an insatiable desire for dominion.</p><p>“What are you really doing here?” Sauron hissed. “I remember you, Olórin. And you are a fool if you have come to try and bargain with us. You have nothing we want.”</p><p>“And I remember your betrayal, Mairon. Admirable no longer.” Gandalf replied. Never afraid to meet that fiery gaze. “That is for your master to decide. I have nothing to say to you.”</p><p>Sauron visibly paled at the insult, but Melkor couldn’t help himself from being drawn in.</p><p>“You know of it? Do you have the power to wield it?” The excitement danced in his eyes and Gandalf knew he had him.</p><p>“I know much about a great many things.” Gandalf answered vaguely. It was just a bluff but he had to try and secure Bilbo’s freedom before the game was up. “But I will not even give you news of it until Bilbo is returned to the king he loves.” Bilbo was wedged awkwardly between Sauron and Morgoth, and now he was staring up at the wizard in awe. Amazed that his friend was willing to hand himself over as collateral just so he could be reunited with Thorin. It was such a selfless gesture, it made a lump bob in his throat. The silence that followed only irritated Gandalf more. He was running out of patience and desperate to get Bilbo back to Thorin. In his heart he believed their love for each other would change the fate of all. Dark armies were mustering in every corner of Middle-earth, and they were running out of time.</p><p>“Answer me.” Melkor insisted.</p><p>“Not until you let him go. Do you want me or not?” Gandalf said slowly, turning to wink at Bilbo over his shoulder. The thoughtful pause was enough to give the wizard hope he could persuade Melkor to trade himself for the hobbit. “Those are my terms. Take them, or leave them.”</p><p>He was a wizard after all, and a powerful one at that. Eru had always favoured him and Sauron spent so long perfecting dark spells in Melkor’s name he had all but forgotten the light that first created him.</p><p>The prophecy was supposed to be fulfilled in Aman but Gandalf hinted sometimes fates can be changed if you want something bad enough.</p><p>“Release the halfling.”</p><p>“Master?” Sauron gasped. The blood spell might be compromised if they let Bilbo go but Melkor was too consumed by the promise of power to care. Bilbo took his chance and wriggled free. He sprinted over to Thorin’s camp before anyone could stop him and collapsed in the king’s arms. Thorin was so relieved to hold him again, all he could do was cover him in kisses.</p><p>“I thought I lost you.” Thorin said breathlessly.</p><p>“Is it over?” Bilbo murmured, glancing back across the meadow to see Melkor’s company preparing to leave.</p><p>“Well, they have just lost their best insurance.”</p><p>“And we just lost our best hope. Do you think he will leave us alone now he has Gandalf?”</p><p>“No.” Thorin sighed. “If anything he will be even more determined now.”</p><p>The hobbit gazed at the wizard with fresh tears budding in his eyes.</p><p>“What have we done?” Bilbo whispered.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gandalf used himself as a distraction while their company waited for reinforcements. Thorin was certain Dáin would answer his call to arms and there were many forces that wanted to see Morgoth fall but Bilbo couldn’t shake how small and insignificant he felt surrounded by so many great people. He was taking a walk to clear his head when Thorin found him wandering alone on the hilltop.</p><p>Thorin came up behind him and gently slinked both arms around his waist. Bilbo stood still as stone, watching the distant storm gather on the horizon as it swirled with smoke and flame. He was trying so hard to be strong but he needed the beautiful comfort only Thorin could give and turned to lean against his chest. Slipping his little fingers inside his tunic just to feel the dwarf’s heart pulse against their tips.</p><p>“I’m scared, Thorin.”</p><p>“Bilbo.” Thorin pulled the hobbit closer. “Do not be scared, my love.” He gently cupped Bilbo’s cheek in one hand and tilted up his chin. “I promised never to let anyone hurt you again.”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean.” Bilbo replied, staring up into the king’s eyes like he never wanted the moment to end. “I’m scared of losing you.”</p><p>“There is always hope.”</p><p>“Even now?” Bilbo murmured. “When everything seems lost.”</p><p>“Even now.” Thorin smiled. “A good friend once told me it’s the one thing no one can ever take away from you.”</p><p>Bilbo knew only Gandalf would have said something like that.</p><p>“I miss him already.” Bilbo sniffled. He really had grown rather fond of that wizard. “And I feel so guilty that he used himself as bait just to get Sauron to release me. Why would he sacrifice himself like that?” Bilbo wiped one sleeve across the bottom of his nose. “It’s madness. Melkor will destroy him when he’s outlived his usefulness.”</p><p>“There is always a high price for freedom.” Thorin said softly. “And he did it because he wants us to keep fighting.”</p><p>“I just feel so lost, Thorin. I don’t know what to do without him.”</p><p>Thorin dipped to lift Bilbo into his arms. Pressing a tender kiss to his lips and holding him close so he could carry Bilbo to his tent to show his hobbit just how much he had missed him.</p><p>“Lay with me tonight. Let us try and forget all this. Just for a little while.”</p><p>Bilbo longed to feel Thorin move inside him again and willingly let the king carry him to his bed. Thorin’s eyes trailed lustfully over Bilbo’s body as he slowly slipped out of his clothes and stretched out on his back. Reaching for Thorin to wrap trembling fingers around his cock as it hardened in his hand. Thorin climbed on top of the hobbit with a sinful moan of desire and circled his hips, pressing his erection against Bilbo while he fisted thick fingers into his hair. Bilbo pushed back and opened his legs wide, eyes sliding closed when he gave himself over to the pleasure. Thorin left a line of damp kisses down Bilbo’s skin until his lips were almost touching his cock where it rested heavy on his stomach. He could feel the soft flesh bob against his tongue when Thorin ran his mouth over it and suckled at the tip. Grabbing Bilbo’s thighs and pushing his knees up to force his hole open. Bilbo shuddered as Thorin entered him. Lifting his hips up and trembling with the sensation while he eased in gently. Thorin held himself up so he could watch the movement of his cock sheathed deep inside him. Completely surrounded by the damp warmth of his body. His thrusts slowly building until he could feel the rush of orgasm threaten to wash over him. Thorin was panting hard when he emptied into Bilbo with everything he had.</p><p>Thorin collapsed on his side, curving one arm around Bilbo and snuggling up close. They held each other tight, hearts beating perfectly together.</p><p>“I love you.” Bilbo was lying in Thorin’s arms with the heat of release sliding down the inside of his thighs. He hated to go and spoil such a perfect moment but he had to be honest.</p><p>“I love you too, Thorin.” Bilbo said hesitantly. “But there’s something I really need to tell you.” He wasn’t sure what would happen if Sauron didn’t lift the spell that joined them. Bilbo knew he probably wouldn’t. Out of spite if nothing else. “You know how Sauron needed my blood to bring Melkor back?” Thorin hummed and turned onto his side. Resting his head in one hand while he came down from the rush of ecstasy. “I doubt very much he intended it, but it happened anyway and now I don’t know what to do about it.” Thorin sat up with a start. Imagining what horrors might have befallen Bilbo in the tower.</p><p>“What? Did he hurt you?”</p><p>“No. No, it’s not that. I heard them talking when I was captured. I think some of his immortality will pass to me if the spell holds.”</p><p>“Then let us hope some of the goodness in your heart is now bound in him.”</p><p>“But I don’t want it.” Bilbo blurted out. He hadn’t really thought it through but now it terrified him.</p><p>“I know.” Thorin said softly, cuddling Bilbo against his chest. Now swamped by the fear that the hobbit he loved might have to live many ages without him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>In the morning, Bilbo could still feel the throb of Thorin inside him when he slowly blinked his eyes open. Thorin had been watching him sleep for a long time. They longed to stay curled up there forever but they had to go before Melkor changed his mind.</p><p>“Bilbo.” Thorin said quietly, kissing the top of his head. “We must leave before dawn. I promised Tharkûn I would take care of you and I can’t let him make such a terrible sacrifice for nothing.” In the dim light of morning, Bilbo felt like he was waiting on the edge of nowhere with fear mounting in his heart. “Maybe now the darkness has one of their own, the Ainur will intervene.” Thorin said hopefully. “Dáin and I will lead the fight to Mirkwood when his army arrives. Finish this once and for all.”</p><p>“Do we stand any chance against them?”</p><p>“We are many, but I do not believe we are enough.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” Bilbo tried to smile. “Sauron didn’t want to let me go. He will come for us, Thorin.”</p><p>“We have always believed that when the last battle is fought, the dwarves will be granted a place in the Halls of Mandos to finish their work for Mahâl.” Thorin said proudly. He took Bilbo’s hand and squeezed his fingers. “I do not fear death.”</p><p>“Not if we meet it together.”</p><p>“No, Bilbo.” Thorin breathed deep. “I cannot let you follow me into such peril. I would ask you once again to stay behind, though I swore to keep you by my side.”</p><p>“I should never have left it.” Bilbo murmured, his eyes filling with tears again. “I understand now, Thorin. I’ll stay here, but do one thing for me.”</p><p>“Anything, kurduimê.”</p><p>“Kick it in the arse.” Bilbo reached up to touch Thorin’s lips with a kiss that filled him with warmth and courage. “Don’t miss.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kh. Tharkûn : Staff-man/Dwarvish name for Gandalf<br/>Kh. Kurduimê : My heart</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. House Of The Golden Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>House Of The Golden Flower</strong>
</p><p>Thorin swiftly gathered his company together so they could take Gandalf’s advice and make for the south. There is always strength in numbers and the wizard secretly hoped they might run into a band of Rohirrim or warriors from Gondor. Even better if Thorin shook the boughs of Fangorn and stirred something awake that had been asleep for too long.</p><p>Bilbo said goodbye to Thorin with a heavy heart. He really didn’t want to stay behind again and now anxiety over the dwarf’s fate had left him staring down at his hands and muttering away to himself.</p><p>“Are you alright, little one?” A sweet voice emanated from somewhere above his head and Bilbo looked up at the most striking elf he had ever seen. “Oh, sorry.” The elf stumbled to apologise when he realised his mistake. Bilbo was dangerously close to a meltdown but he might as well be honest.</p><p>“Not really. I was just thinking about Thorin. This is all such a mess and I hate sending him off alone.” Bilbo sensed the shadow lengthen at his side when the mysterious stranger sat down next to him. Bilbo knew he was staring but he couldn’t seem to help himself. Inexplicably drawn to a face of flawless perfection. His soft features were framed by long strands of pale gold and a haunting depth was in his eyes.</p><p>“He won’t be alone.” The elf said quietly. Almost as if he was whispering a secret to the wind. His grace took Bilbo’s breath away. He always thought elves were beautiful, but this one seemed to shine with an inner light. Something unexpectedly lovely when they were surrounded by so much darkness.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Bilbo squinted.</p><p>“I believe Mithrandir has faith in the spirits of the forest. Tree herders, master halfling.” All Bilbo could do was gape up at the elf in amazement. “Trust me, if Thorin and the dwarves pass by Fangorn, they will be safer than you can imagine.”</p><p>“I don’t mean to be rude.” Bilbo said politely. “But who are you? How do you know so much about it? And how do you know Gandalf?”</p><p>“I have eyes.” The elf replied with a smile. “I watch, listen. My memories are long and my heart is weary. The world has changed since the Dark Foe returned, and I have much invested in the outcome.” It all sounded very interesting but he hadn’t actually answered the question.</p><p>“I see.” Bilbo said thoughtfully.</p><p>“I have heard Thorin Oakenshield is an honourable dwarf. I thought you would have wanted to go with him.”</p><p>“Oh, I did.” Bilbo answered quickly. “'Course I did.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you?”</p><p>“Because I made him a promise, and I would very much like to keep it. Besides.” Bilbo shrugged. “I don’t even know how to fight. It would be senseless to throw my life away for nothing. Thorin would murder me.”</p><p>“Well, we wouldn’t want that.” When the elf laughed it sounded like a clear brook skipping over pebbles and it cheered Bilbo’s heart to hear it. But all that talk about war and death had only got him to wondering if he could actually be slain now. If it was true, then what was the point in fighting at all? It made his head hurt. “You are troubled by something else. I see it in your face.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Can I help?” Bilbo looked up into shining eyes. There was something behind them that gained his trust completely. Something pure and good. Bilbo took in a deep breath. Judging by the ears, he was definitely an elf, so maybe he could.</p><p>“What does it feel like to know your life will go on forever? I can’t imagine how lonely it must be to know you can never age or die.”</p><p>“I can’t say I ever thought about it like that.” The elf said in surprise. “We just accept it for the gift it is.”</p><p>“Well I think being immortal must suck.” Bilbo tried to inhale it back in when he realised how brutal that sounded. “Sorry. No offense.”</p><p>“None taken.” The elf laughed again. “I suppose it all depends on your perspective. Now I have a question for you, if you don’t mind.” Bilbo just nodded. “Why would a hobbit be concerned about such matters?” Bilbo didn’t see much point in lying and told the elf everything that happened when he was imprisoned in Barad-dûr. He sat a long while in silent thought. It was rather a lot to take in. “I did not know the shadow in the east had risen again so swiftly. And he stands beside Morgoth once more?”</p><p>“Yes.” Bilbo said solemnly. “I get the impression they’re a lot closer than most people think.” Blushing with the memory of Melkor’s black hands groping at Sauron every chance he got. “Did Galadriel send you?”</p><p>“No. But I did ride from Rivendell to aid the march of Lórien. And if you have the favour of the Lady of the Wood, then I am ever at your service. My name is Glorfindel.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you. Bilbo Baggins of The Shire, at yours.”</p><p>Glorfindel didn’t have much experience with halflings, but if they were all as cute as this one, he could understand why Thorin was so taken by him.</p><p>“Do not fear for your king, Bilbo of The Shire. Thorin will do his best to return now he has you to come back to. I remember something Mithrandir said before he gave himself over to the enemy. <em>I’m not sure how yet</em>, <em>but I feel it in my heart that little hobbit will have some part to play before the end</em>. I think he must have been talking about you. I will follow the company and make sure Thorin is safe. I believe we shall meet again.”</p><p>Bilbo lost count of how many dark days passed before the battle truly began. Dark in more ways than one. The days and nights all seemed to blend together since the fighting started. A tragic consequence of smoke and burning pyres in the distance. A sheltered hobbit wasn’t used to the horrors of war but Bilbo wasn’t so naïve that he didn’t know exactly what they were. Men and elves disposing of the bodies of the slain. A far cry from his little garden back home.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thorin led the dwarves away from the safety of Lórien without any real idea why. They had almost reached the edge of the Wolds when the first sign of trouble appeared. A terrible shape that blocked out the clouds and soared above the heights of the forest like a giant bat. The dragon had come.<br/>
</p>
<p>Melkor and Sauron were heading for Mirkwood to make a final stand while their armies destroyed everything around them. Slashing and burning anything that stood in their way.</p><p>Thorin was hopelessly outnumbered but Kíli seemed lost to the reckless impulsiveness of any young dwarf and now he refused to surrender and ran out to meet his fate. It was suicidal to try and draw the dragon close, but he didn’t seem to care at all.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Fíli came up behind him, breathless and mad as hell. He was supposed to be the one to keep his little brother safe. “You’re going to get yourself killed.”</p><p>“I’m tired, Fí.” Kíli looked deep into his eyes. “I just want you to know I love you. I do. But if the world is really going to be destroyed then I’m going to go down swinging.”</p><p>Kíli pelted away before anyone could stop him. Fíli ran after his brother again. Desperately calling his name and trying to make a grab for him to hold him back but Kíli ran through enemies like a hurricane. Cutting them down with the skill of his blade.</p><p>A chilling cry from above suddenly struck terror in Fíli’s heart. But all he could do was watch in horror as the dragon swooped and with one lash of its tail, he saw Kíli fall.</p><p>Glorfindel had reached their company the day before and now he followed Fíli and Thorin as they raced to Kíli’s aid.</p><p>Fíli found his brother unconscious and bleeding. Lifting his broken body from the field of battle and cradling him to his chest. Gently stroking the matted hair thick with blood and dirt. “I will not let him die here. Please.” Fíli begged. “Help him.”</p><p>Glorfindel kneeled next to the dwarf, his face grim.</p><p>“This wound is deep and such poison is beyond my skill to drive out. I will bear him to Lord Elrond’s halls. There he may find healing and peace.”</p><p>“I’m going with you.” Fíli said adamantly.</p><p>Thorin grabbed for him.</p><p>“You belong with the company.”</p><p>Fíli turned on Thorin and pulled his arm free.</p><p>“I belong with my brother.”</p><p>“He will be returned to you, I swear.” Glorfindel comforted.</p><p>“No.” Fíli pouted “If the elves win I’m going to take him back to Erebor when he’s healed so we can stay together.” Glorfindel almost envied how beautifully simple everything must look through a dwarf’s eyes. Fíli gently picked his brother up and bent his head to place a tender kiss on Kíli’s cold lips in the way only a lover would.</p><p>No one knew the mountain was now empty of enemies. Sauron had already cleared it out to rally the Easterlings to his side and bolster his forces. If Morgoth was defeated once more, his decimated armies would scatter across the lands. Trying to find somewhere safe from divine retribution.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Things had not gone well for the elves who stayed behind to guard the borders of the wood and Bilbo’s head was swamped with noise. Tortured ears filled with the horrible clash of metal and the cries of the dying.</p><p>Bilbo felt so hopeless he did the only thing he could and sank to his knees in the dust. Closing his eyes and pleading with the immortals to stop all the madness before Arda was completely obliterated. Bilbo never expected anyone to answer but Manwë suddenly appeared before him. Bilbo could hardly see through his tears.</p><p>“I am bound to answer a prayer sent from the heart.” Manwë explained. “Why do you call for me?”</p><p>“I have to do something.” Bilbo stumbled. “Even in the presence of so much death and destruction, that’s not what I see. I can’t let someone destroy everything I love. I can’t.” Bilbo was sobbing so hard, he could barely get the words out and it stirred Manwë to pity. “In my mind all I can see are memories of my garden. My books. Kingdoms that have been built with love and hope. There is still so much good in the world and you have the power in you to save it all. That’s why I called for you. Please.” Bilbo begged. “Please stop this before it’s too late and so much beauty is lost forever.”</p><p>“Are you suggesting I interfere with a sacred prophecy that has stood the test of centuries?” Manwë looked stern but his eyes were smiling.</p><p>“Yes.” Bilbo said bluntly. “That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.”</p><p>“Only Mandos commands the souls in his halls. I suspect this is more because you want to see Thorin Oakenshield again.”</p><p>Bilbo didn’t have to answer. It was all right there in his eyes.</p><p>“I love him, you know.”</p><p>“Yes, Bilbo.” Manwë said kindly. Moved by so much selfless desire to save a world he hardly knew. The Elder King knelt before him and reached out to touch the hobbit’s hand. Bilbo felt a calm peace wash over him, replacing all the fear. It felt like his very soul had been bathed in a fountain of silver light. “I know.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Glorfindel rode back with Fíli and Kíli. Returning to the camp at sunset and searching out Bilbo. He found the hobbit standing alone in the darkness. Bilbo slowly turned to face him with a desperate look in his eyes. He quickly told the hobbit all that had passed on the edge of the forest and that his king was safe for now.</p><p>“I must take my leave once again, Bilbo.” The elf said softly. “I will ride back with the young dwarf and his brother. Take him to Imladris for healing. Elrond will send aid in my stead until I return. I wanted to say farewell to you. But not goodbye, I think. Not yet.” Glorfindel smiled down at the hobbit with such warmth, Bilbo could feel fresh tears sting at his eyes. “And remember what I said to you. Hold on to your memory of Thorin. That is your light in this darkness.”</p><p>“Always.” Bilbo murmured. “I will never stop hoping to see my heart again.”</p><p>“You almost make me wish I knew what that felt like.” The elf said quietly. “But I suppose nothing matters like love.”</p><p>“Actually.” Bilbo smiled. “It’s the only thing that matters.” He could feel his heart pound. “Do you think this is the end?” Bilbo whispered, instinctively reaching out to take the elf’s hand. Glorfindel suspected the prophecy of Mandos had almost come to completion. There were too many signs he could not ignore. The sun hadn’t shone bright for many days and the moon was overcast with shade.</p><p>“No.” Glorfindel shook his head, scanning the skies for some sign of salvation. “I fear it is only the beginning.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Salvation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Salvation</strong>
</p><p>Thorin forced the company on until they had almost reached the borders of Fangorn. He was unhappy and he missed Bilbo terribly but he hid it from the others as best he could. It was getting harder to push on with every day that passed. The dwarves were sick at heart and the sky was so dark now all Thorin could see were distant outlines silhouetted by fire. They could have been anything. Eagles. Dragons. Maybe even something he never faced before. Thorin hardly dared to hope the eagles would come to their rescue a second time and the shapes were so far away it was almost impossible to tell for sure. He was staring up at the distant skyline so intently he guessed the light must be playing tricks on his tired eyes when he could have sworn he saw one of the trees move. Thorin squinted and tried to focus. It was almost imperceptible, but it was definitely there. Starting with a gentle shiver along its branches and vibrating down the stems until all the leaves were trembling. Thorin hadn’t been the only one to notice but he suddenly remembered what Gandalf had said about the mysteries of the forest. All dwarves ever knew were mountains and darkness but somehow - he wasn’t afraid. Thorin held a breath while heavy tension filled the air like something was watching. Waiting.</p><p>He thought about rousing the others and sneaking away unnoticed when some of the trees seemed to come alive around them and Thorin found himself surrounded by the soft whisperings of a language he didn’t understand. Now the company was trapped between a wall of trees and a vast army of orcs swarming over the horizon.</p><p>“Stand your ground.” Thorin commanded, herding the others behind him for protection. If they could just hold on a little while longer the battle might turn in their favour. Thorin desperately wanted to hold Bilbo in his arms again and his love for that little hobbit was the only motivation he needed. He would do anything it took to get back to Bilbo. All his thoughts were shattered when Thorin sensed the forest shift behind him like a wave of vengeful intent. And even waiting on the edge of so much chaos, he knew his eyes had not deceived him. “They’re walking.” Thorin murmured in amazement. “The trees are walking.” He never got chance to say anything more when hope unlooked for appeared in the shape of Dáin’s army. Back-up had finally arrived and they were rallying to their king. “For Durin!” Thorin cried. Running into the sprawling mass with Orcrist held high before he disappeared into shadow.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Far away on the edge of Mirkwood, dark forces were setting up a guard around the ring of Dol Guldur to watch for any enemies that dared to assault Sauron’s ancient stronghold.</p><p>Melkor stood at the gate with his lieutenant by his side. Ice and fire in their eyes. The war had begun. But the black veil of wickedness that followed Morgoth’s spirit like a storm cloud had slowly begun to dissipate. The Valar had abandoned Arda long ago and no one expected them to intervene. Sauron had spent so many years of waiting and mastering the black arts he needed to bring his love back, it always made him feel so empty. Now something unfamiliar stirred inside him and he reached blindly for Melkor’s hand.</p><p>“My lord.” He said quietly. “Maybe we should wait. Call off the attack on Lórien.”</p><p>“Call it off?” Melkor stared down at him in disbelief. “Are you insane? What’s the matter with you?”</p><p>Sauron suddenly leaned against him with one hand clutched against his stomach.</p><p>“I feel - ” He faltered. “I don’t know. Strange.” For all his dark intentions, the magic had brought about the one thing he feared most. His humanity. The essence of Bilbo’s purity was now spreading to every part of his immortal spirit and diffusing all the darkness. Inadvertently sabotaging his own plan that had been centuries in the making.<br/>
</p><p>The blood spell Sauron had used without any heed to the consequences had come back to bite him. Something was happening to him that he never expected. He cared.<br/>
</p><p>And Sauron did something he never imagined he would. He crept away from Melkor and prayed to the one he had once betrayed. Manwë answered his call before the dark lord even opened his eyes.</p><p>“Mairon?” Manwë said with confusion. “Why have you called me here?”</p><p>“To save him.” Sauron replied without hesitation. Everything seemed so much clearer now. “I have loved him since the beginning of time.” He added softly. “But this is wrong. I don’t want the world to be destroyed.”</p><p>He sure picked a strange time to suddenly develop a conscience.</p><p>“You are sure?” Manwë asked doubtfully. Thinking it might be some trick of the enemy. But there was something so desperate behind those amber eyes, it made him pause.</p><p>Sauron couldn’t face eternity alone. If they lost, it was forever.</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Glorfindel longed to stay and share stories with such a sweet hobbit but Kíli was sorely wounded and Rivendell was more than a day’s ride away. Even on Asfaloth. The elven warriors who guarded the borders had taken a serious blow to their numbers but they kept fighting. Their spirits lifted for a while when Glorfindel had arrived with Kíli in the grey dawn. He had never regained consciousness since he was hit by the dragon’s tail. Fíli suddenly pulled at the elf’s hand when he set them down.</p><p>“Will he live?”</p><p>“I do not know.” Glorfindel replied gently, kneeling beside the dwarf. “Maybe. If someone can reach him and bring him back from the darkness.” The elf smiled. The way Fíli looked at his brother might be enough to save him. “Love is the most powerful magic of all.”</p><p>On the peak of Taniquetil, Manwë sat in silent contemplation. Mairon wanted to save his master and Bilbo had cast doubt in the mind of an immortal. Now he waited on the edge of destruction, no longer sure the prophecy was just. Taking value in the priceless beauty of mortal love. The kind he saw in the halfling’s eyes every time Thorin’s name passed his lips. Still struggling to understand how someone so small could have so much heart.</p><p>Fíli was so distracted, he didn’t even hear Bilbo come up behind him. Slumped next to an unconscious Kíli with his head in his hands. Bilbo sat down beside him and leaned against his shoulder for comfort.</p><p>“What happened?” He asked gently. Kíli was so pale and lifeless, Bilbo feared it was only a matter of time before his body gave up completely. He longed to reach out and touch him.</p><p>“Dragon.” Fíli sniffled, looking so desolate Bilbo suspected there was more to so much pain than fond concern for his brother.</p><p>“The one from the mountain?” Bilbo pushed him. Fíli nodded silently.</p><p>“I knew there would be trouble if we tried to take back Erebor.” He sighed, wiping his nose and trying to pull himself together now he had company. “I wish we had never come here, Bilbo.” The words trailed off when Fíli’s gaze was drawn back to the still body of a brother he loved more than life itself.</p><p>“You know, it’s hard to explain, but I can’t help thinking we would all have ended up here anyway.”</p><p>“Do you really believe fate brought us here?” Fíli asked seriously.</p><p>“I’m counting on it.” Bilbo forced a smile. He couldn’t ignore everything Gandalf had hinted at and his bond with Sauron was no mere coincidence. They were all still alive, at least. Bilbo nodded his head towards Kíli. “Will he be alright?”</p><p>“I don’t know. That elf says he knows someone as might be able to help him.”</p><p>“Well, if I know one thing about elves.” Bilbo replied (with much more conviction than he felt). “They keep their promises.” Fíli said nothing. Consumed by the need to stroke the back of his brother’s hand with an affectionate caress. “He’s so lucky he has you to look after him.”</p><p>Fíli hesitated. The way Bilbo stared into his eyes was like he could see right inside his soul. It suddenly dawned on him that little hobbit knew much more about broken hearts than he made out. Fíli felt so lost without Kíli but something told him he could put his trust in this halfling.</p><p>“Can I tell you something if you promise not to say anything to my uncle?” The dwarf asked cautiously. “Not yet anyway.” He added. Suddenly looking so serious, Bilbo wondered what could possibly make him want to hide anything from Thorin.</p><p>“Of course.” Bilbo patted his arm sympathetically. “Anything.”</p><p>Fíli took a deep breath.</p><p>“I got to look out for him. Always have. I love him, Bilbo.”</p><p>“I know you do.” Bilbo said slowly.</p><p>“No.” Fíli played nervously with a braid. “I mean I love him like you love Uncle Thorin.” He glanced back up and waited for a reaction. It took Bilbo a few seconds to process.</p><p>“Oh.” The idea they were lovers had never really occurred to him before. But now he knew it made a lot of sense. They were always touching each other. Fíli mistakenly took the thoughtful silence as disapproval.</p><p>“Is it wrong?”</p><p>“No.” Bilbo said quickly. Dwarves took some figuring out, but he would happily spend the rest of his days trying. If he got the chance. “Love is never wrong. How can it be?” Fíli visibly sagged with relief and smiled at the hobbit gratefully. All Bilbo got out of it was a reminder of how much he missed his king.</p><p>He was still thinking about Thorin when Glorfindel returned.</p><p>“Come.” He gestured for Fíli to follow him so they could make for Rivendell before the passage into the secret valley became impassable. Servants of the enemy were everywhere and even the power that dwelled in Glorfindel would not be enough to stop the spread of darkness.</p><p>Fíli bent to lift his brother into his arms and kissed the dark hair with so much gentleness, it warmed Bilbo’s heart. A moment that was lost too soon. Glorfindel would take them far away and Bilbo would be alone again. Alone with nothing but his thoughts and the suffocating dread that he might never see any of them again. Fíli instinctively pulled Kíli close to protect him. Glancing around anxiously as if he expected a great dragon to swoop down any minute and finish them all for good.</p><p>The fear suddenly faded away when a strange sense of calm washed over Bilbo. All he could see was a small dot of light that lit up the blackness around it like an ethereal firebrand. Skipping high above the world like it was caught on an invisible wave. And in the Halls of Mandos many heroes long-forgotten stirred awake. Heroes who would return to reclaim their glory.</p><p>Bilbo shielded his eyes as he stared up at a cloudless sky. Only blinking at all when something shot above him like a star crafted by Elbereth herself. Blue and bright.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Bilbo whispered. Gasping in a breath so deep it made him tremble.</p><p>“It cannot be.” Glorfindel murmured in awe. As impossible as it seemed, his eyes were as keen as any eagle and he knew he was not mistaken. “Tales tell of his return on the last day to defeat the enemy once and for all.” He whispered. “I did not believe them.”</p><p>“Last day?” Bilbo gasped. He really didn’t understand everything Gandalf had said about the end, but he knew what that meant, and it filled him with sorrow. He would hate to die without ever seeing Thorin again. He watched helplessly as the light slowly began to descend. Bilbo was gripped by a sudden fear he was about to be incinerated and clung to the elf in terror, but Glorfindel hushed him.</p><p>“Do not be afraid.”</p><p>Bilbo always trusted anyone with pointed ears, but he couldn’t help it. If he was honest, he hadn’t felt a single shred of optimism since Gandalf left. He never expected that his plea to Manwë might reach deep enough to convince him to help.</p><p>“What is that?” Bilbo followed the line of brilliance as it swept across the heavens. Glorfindel seemed to need a second to work through the denial.</p><p>The elf by his side was now so quiet, Bilbo thought maybe all was lost but when Glorfindel turned back to him and dipped his golden head, Bilbo’s heart swelled with hope again. He was smiling.</p><p>“Salvation.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Coming Of Eärendil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Coming Of Eärendil</strong>
</p><p>Bilbo was still staring up in confusion when he felt Glorfindel stir against his side.</p><p>“Salvation?” He echoed in a whisper. “I thought we were all dead for sure. Who is that?” Bilbo peered up at a lithe figure that seemed almost completely obscured by light.</p><p>“Eärendil.” Glorfindel murmured, his mouth suspended in amazement. “Here is hope unlooked for.”</p><p>The small craft dipped down gracefully as it navigated the air currents.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Bilbo yanked hard at Glorfindel’s hand. Curly hair cast about his face by the blast of a sudden wind that appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>The elf seemed to be pulled from his trance just as the sky turned black again. Bilbo was so scared all he could think about was Thorin. Glorfindel’s bright presence was a warm comfort, but nothing could ever compete with earthy scent and those solid arms that always made Bilbo feel so safe.</p><p>Whatever Glorfindel had seen lit up the darkness with its silver lamps but now everything seemed still and quiet. Bilbo was afraid and his heart was pounding. He didn’t ever remember feeling so small and helpless when the shape reappeared as if by magic. Crafted like a swan by skilled hands and run through with mithril and Elven glass. It had no oars that the hobbit could see but it moved like a boat on water. A single lonely figure standing at its prow and bathed in white light. Bilbo squinted and covered his eyes with one hand. So bright, he had to turn his face away.</p><p>He quickly stepped out of squishing distance and fell back on his arse when the ship landed with a thud and this Eärendil character jumped down right in front of him. He was clad in purest white with a silver circlet set delicately on a mass of flaxen hair. Wild and untamed. The emerald on his breast only surpassed by the Silmaril on his brow. Bilbo thought it made him look like he was crowned with a living light.</p><p>Before Bilbo could stop him, Glorfindel was suddenly running forward. He called after the elf but his little voice was lost to the noise that surrounded them on every side now the wind had really picked up.</p><p>“What wonder is this?” Glorfindel gasped, falling to his knees and supplicating himself at Eärendil’s feet. His golden head bowed in respect. Eärendil gently coaxed him up.</p><p>“I do not understand how but my ship brought me here.” Bilbo could see by the soft features, it was an elf and he looked almost as stunned as the prostrate halfling still sitting on his backside in the grass. “It must be the will of Ilúvatar. But why? I cannot guess.”</p><p>“I think I know.” Both elves turned to the quiet voice. “The Dark Lord has returned from the Void. Not Sauron.” Bilbo said quickly. “The other one. I was held captive by them for a time.”</p><p>“Morgoth.” Eärendil sighed. His eternal youth suddenly betrayed by such a terrible memory. “His heart is black as the depths of the sea.”<br/>
</p><p>Bilbo smiled up at him. Suddenly remembering the way Melkor cuddled Sauron close sometimes when he thought no one was looking. “Perhaps. But I think he has one weakness.”</p><p>“What is it?” Glorfindel prompted, completely drawn in by the promise of a way to defeat their ancient foe once and for all. “Divine magic? A sacred weapon of the Valar?” His blue eyes were shining with hope again for the first time in centuries.</p><p>“Not exactly.”</p><p>“What do you know, perian? Tell me how to best him and I will be forever in your debt.”</p><p>“Well, then.” Bilbo settled back on his elbows. Ready to share everything he overheard in the tower. “Maybe I should start at the beginning.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thorin threw himself into the throng of enemies with his sword swinging. Hewing down many orcs until he didn’t think he could manage another stroke. Some of Haldir’s company had stayed behind to aid the king in battle, but they were still hopelessly outnumbered. Thorin suddenly felt a rush of air on his back when the trees streamed out behind him like a living forest. He had Orcrist raised to strike when a huge tree root crashed down beside him and trampled enemies under its huge weight as if they were nothing more than a swarm of insects. Thorin looked up in amazement. 
</p><p>“What is that?” The air was heavy with the threat of battle and Thorin readied his company to attack if they had to. One of the elves held him back. “Is it friend or foe?”</p><p>“It is Onodrim. Blessed of Yavanna.” The elf whispered, but judging by the look on Thorin’s face, it needed a better explanation. He smiled down at him. “It’s an Ent. So put away your sword, Master Dwarf. You will have no need of any blade."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gandalf had been waiting patiently for an opportunity to present itself. Not a single word had passed his lips since he handed himself over as collateral but now he saw a chance to get Sauron on his own, and he took it.</p><p>Gandalf had always taken pity on souls who carried so much sorrow and his wisdom had the power to heal a broken spirit. Those who listened to him awoke from despair and put away the imaginations of darkness. Gandalf had been watching the Dark Lord for a while, deep in thought. He sensed doubt was picking at his resolve and making him question Melkor’s true motivation. The wizard dragged in a breath and stood up with little more sound than the gentle swish of his cloak.</p><p>“Mairon?” Gandalf said softly, hoping that name might draw out a memory of their friendship before the unfolding of the world. “May I speak to you for a moment?”</p><p>“Why?” Sauron’s head flicked up, golden eyes narrow with suspicion. “You said you had nothing to say to me.” Gandalf suspected so much bitterness was just badly disguised regret.</p><p>“I did.” Gandalf agreed. “But now I see you are troubled, and I can ease your pain if you would let me.”<br/>
</p><p>Sauron hesitated when he realised Gandalf meant him no harm but then his eyes flashed with shame and the spark of humanity was gone again.</p><p>“Do not speak to me as if we are friends, wizard.”</p><p>“I once admired you greatly.” Gandalf said honestly. “And I know this is not the ending you wanted.” The silence that followed only confirmed his suspicions. “Am I not correct?” Sauron couldn’t seem to meet the piercing gaze. “Mairon?”</p><p>So much pure hobbit goodness had started to snake its way through his spirit, it had forced a plea to Manwë. It might be his last chance to save Melkor, and he broke at the thought of being alone again.</p><p>“Olórin.” Sauron murmured. If Gandalf didn’t know any better, there might have been tears starting in his eyes. “I don’t want him to get hurt.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Gandalf smiled, warm and sincere. He sat down by his side and just for a moment, the beautiful memory of ages spent surrounded by the bliss of Valinor kindled in his dead heart.</p><p>“Then we will save him. Save everything.” Gandalf set his staff aside and covered Sauron’s hand with his own. “Together.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Manwë was so moved to pity by the pain in Bilbo’s eyes, he prayed to Eru to change the course of a destiny set in motion many ages before.</p><p>“Please, father. Your creations are being slaughtered. I understand why you must test them, but surely not to destruction? Námo has great knowledge beyond my sight but I do not believe that a prophecy can never be changed.”</p><p>Eru rarely intervened in the lives of mortals but Manwë was very dear to him and he could not abandon him when he needed him most. An ethereal voice drifted effortlessly into his mind.</p><p><em>That may be true</em>. <em>Mandos sees all that will pass unless it is still hidden in my mind. His prophecy might yet have been fulfilled if not for that little halfling</em>. The One paused and Manwë could almost sense him smile. <em>I do believe you are rather taken by him</em>. <em>Go to your brother</em>. <em>I will do what I can to help him see the world as it should be</em>.</p><p>Melkor returned to find Sauron sitting next to Gandalf. He jumped up in alarm but Morgoth didn’t look angry, just sad. Manwë appeared before them in a blast of shining light.</p><p>“I have come at the request of our father. I cannot resist his will, but nor have I the heart to return you to nothingness. I know you want dominion, but please - ” Manwë implored. “If you loved me ever. Let it go.”</p><p>“But.” Melkor faltered. Destruction and chaos were all he knew. “It is my destiny.”</p><p>“Eru gave all his children the power to shape theirs.” Manwë replied. “Would you not rather choose your own path?” He turned to look on Sauron. Standing so close to Gandalf, Manwë understood that victory for Valinor was almost certain. “Your faithful lieutenant does not care for such wanton destruction, not really. He was ever loyal to you and your commands because he loves you. Despite the misgiving in his heart. Do you not love him?” Melkor hesitated. <em>Love</em>. Ashamed to admit he just didn’t know how. “All you ever coveted was light and flame, and here in your servant you have both in limitless supply. That is more than most mortals ever get to experience.” Melkor suddenly moved to Sauron and stared into his eyes like he never really looked at him before. The love shining back at him stirred a strange feeling that made his stomach tremble. “Can you not see it?”</p><p>“I think I can.” Sauron’s eyes flickered with amber light when Melkor took his hand. Gazing so intently on his cherished Maia, he almost forgot anyone else was there. Melkor gently caressed his fingers. “You are the only beautiful thing Eru created. I would know your desire if you care to voice it.”</p><p>Sauron could only wonder how he ever managed to stumble through so many centuries without him.</p><p>“Your love, my lord.” Sauron dipped his head and stared up at Melkor through copper lashes. “Is all I have ever wanted.”</p><p>And far away in the heavens, Ilúvatar blessed Melkor with an emotion he never felt before.</p><p>“I do love you, my little wolf. As much as I am capable of loving anything.” His expression softened, kissing Sauron’s hand when he brought it to his lips. “I have no right to ask this of you, but will you stay by my side forever if I stand down?” All Sauron could do was fling both arms around Melkor’s neck and kiss him until his heart pumped and his breath was completely spent. Flushed and smiling when they finally pulled apart. “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Glorfindel had promised to return to Imladris with Kíli, but now he hesitated. How he wanted to stay with someone he held in awe his entire life. But he could not forsake the heartbroken dwarf still kneeling in the damp grass with his brother lying limp in his arms. Fíli was still stricken by amazement and hadn’t moved at all since the elf had descended from the skies with a light to rival even the Arkenstone of Thrór.</p><p>“I know you must help save Arda.” Glorfindel said sadly. “But my heart weeps at this parting. And that such a mighty doom is laid upon you. Forever.” He waved a sorrowful farewell to Bilbo and lifted the dwarves onto his steed. Galloping away with Fíli settled behind him on Asfaloth. Kíli’s body was draped between them. Set on saving his life and sharing Melkor’s plan with the hosts of Rivendell and Lórien. Bilbo had spilled everything he knew about Morgoth’s campaign with a happy heart but now he felt tears well in his eyes as he watched them go.</p><p>“Is that true?” Bilbo asked gently. Forever was a long time. Glorfindel had left him alone with a very strange elf, but he wasn’t even a little afraid. “You are sworn on this errand for eternity?”</p><p>“I am. And I take it willingly.” Eärendil replied. Always a loyal emissary to the Valar he served. “In fact. I do believe I have already tarried long enough. When Morgoth is defeated, I shall take my star back to the heavens and may it shine upon your face, little one. I wish you well. You, and your king.”</p><p>“How did you - ” Bilbo gaped. Sometimes all this fate stuff was hard to get your head around.</p><p>“I’ve been here a long time.” The elf smiled. “I hear things. Every now and then.”</p><p>“I see.” Bilbo whispered, eyes wide. Not really sure what else he could offer under the circumstances.</p><p>“Go find the dwarf you love, halfling. I have a feeling you will spend a long and happy life together. And if you want my advice.” Eärendil winked at Bilbo over his shoulder as he climbed back into Vingilótë. “Marry him.”</p><p>Bilbo blushed all the way to the tips of his ears.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si. Perian : Halfling<br/>Si: Onodrim : Tree-host<br/>Qu. Vingilótë : (Sea) Foam Flower</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Promise Of Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniAsat/profile">JuniAsat</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Promise Of Forever</strong>
</p><p>Bilbo felt a strange wave of sadness flow through him as he watched Eärendil ascend in a stream of golden light. And beautiful as he was, the elf was just a painful reminder of the one thing he was trying so hard to push from his thoughts. The threat of immortality. Bilbo still couldn’t figure out why anyone would think it was a good idea. Sauron implied some part of their eternal spirits would bleed into each other when he was held in the tower, and the hobbit had not forgotten. He looked lost and miserable when Gandalf found him sitting in the grass.</p><p>The wizard presumed he was moping about Thorin and was about to launch into the fate is a fickle mistress speech when Bilbo suddenly burst into tears. And try as he might, he just couldn’t keep it in.</p><p>“My dear Bilbo.” Gandalf comforted, settling by his side and slipping an arm around his shoulders. “What on Middle-earth is wrong? Do you miss Thorin?”</p><p>“No. Well, yes.” Bilbo corrected quickly. “Of course I do, but that’s not why I’m crying. I’m scared, Gandalf. I haven’t said much to anyone else but there’s something terribly wrong with all that spell business.”</p><p>“Oh?” Gandalf prodded, giving Bilbo one of his special looks. The wizard always knew more than he ever let on about a great many things.</p><p>“Well I think it’s totally irresponsible for someone to be dishing out power and forevers like there’s no tomorrow. Even if he is the supreme being.” Bilbo said heatedly. “And I have absolutely no idea why anyone would be happy about it.”</p><p>Gandalf even considered agreeing with him just to buck up Bilbo’s spirits when he suddenly sensed a holy presence behind him.</p><p>“Actually.” Wise grey eyes were smiling when he reached for the hobbit’s little hand to pull him to his feet. “Sometimes it can be quite useful.”</p><p>Gandalf hauled Bilbo up and stepped aside. Manwë was standing behind him with a host of dirty and battle-weary dwarves looking very confused. His faithful eagles had carried the company many leagues to reunite Thorin and Bilbo. Even one of the Valar knew they had waited long enough to hold each other again.</p><p>Manwë himself had sent for the eagle host to carry them all from the fray when the orc armies had been almost completely destroyed by the vengeance of Fangorn.</p><p>“Thorin.” Bilbo murmured in amazement. Abandoning all sense of hobbit decorum when he threw himself at the stunned dwarf.</p><p>“Bilbo. My love.” Thorin hummed against the soft curls. Even after weeks on the road, that hobbit still smelled absolutely divine.</p><p>“Well. I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again.” Bilbo wiped his eyes. So overcome by joy, they were brimming with happy tears. “Those eagles really are a marvel. I almost gave up hope of ever seeing you again.”</p><p>The king dipped to lift his hobbit into a warm embrace.</p><p>“Do you honestly think I would rest until I had held you once more in my arms?”</p><p>“Thorin.” Bilbo murmured, his voice hardly above a whisper now his face was pressed against Thorin’s chest. The dwarf was covered in grime and black blood that would take days of scrubbing to get out, but Bilbo thought Thorin looked for all the world like the king he was destined to be.</p><p>Gandalf left them to make-out in peace and moved a little closer to Manwë.</p><p>“That was well done, my lord.” He smiled. “They deserve to be together.” The wizard found his gaze being drawn to the wreckage of Dark Lords in the far tent. “I cannot be sure the same can be said for everyone.”</p><p>“Melkor? He looks, dare I say – happy?” Manwë frowned. Trying to process Morgoth and domestic bliss in the same sentence in his head.</p><p>“Yes, he does. I can’t say I completely understand the reach of your compassion there, but maybe it has done some good he did not intend. I do not know what hand you had in his change of heart, but I like to think there is a higher purpose in the will of the Valar.”</p><p>“Always, but it is not that.” Manwë said with a smile. “There will forever be some buried remnant of divinity inside my brother, and everyone deserves a chance at redemption.” Manwë more than earned his reputation that day. He really was quite nice, despite being bound by the last words of Ilúvatar. <em>I will do what I can to help him see the world as it should be</em>. “I believe my father wanted this ending after all and I would not resist his will. May I speak to the halfling before I depart for Aman? There is something I wanted to say to him.”</p><p>Gandalf looked over his shoulder.</p><p>“If you can manage to peel him away from Thorin, I have no objections.” Gandalf smiled again. Warm and genuine. Manwë blinked at the strange display and tried to catch his attention without being too obvious. Bilbo untangled himself from Thorin’s arms and bowed before the Elder King.</p><p>“I am leaving soon. I wanted to say goodbye.” Manwë paused. “And thank you.”</p><p>“You’re thanking me?” Bilbo clutched one humble little hand to his chest. “Why?”</p><p>“Because you helped me to understand the importance of the small things that sometimes get overlooked by the eyes of the great. I do not know much about hobbits, but you made me realise there is much beauty in this world we created. It would be a shame to let it all be burned away.”</p><p>“Quite so.” Bilbo replied bluntly. Standing a little straighter to hide the fact he was actually choked by emotion in knowing someone so mighty should care about his opinion at all. Manwë let him have the moment.</p><p>“And I do believe your information from eavesdropping in the tower came just at the right time. I have news from the elves that Sauron’s forces assaulting Lothlórien are all but decimated.”</p><p>“Oh.” Bilbo gasped. Reminded of that blessed eternity thing yet again. He had no choice but to face it, sooner or later. “I wish I’d asked Glorfindel what it was like to know you’re going to live forever.” Bilbo sighed. “Now he’s gone and I might never see him again. You know, I always wondered why Sauron kept me alive but he needed me, I think.” Bilbo shuddered at the memory. He could so easily have been one of the many captives lost to the pits of Mordor. “And just when I thought everything was going to be alright.”</p><p>“Do you not understand the blessing of knowing you can never age or die? Immortality is a gift, my friend.”</p><p>“But I don’t want it.” Bilbo blurted out, his little face crumpling at the thought of having to live a hundred ages without the king he loved. “Thorin isn’t an elf.” The dwarf nodded in mute agreement, quite grateful for it. “He’ll live a long time, but not forever.” Bilbo cuddled up even closer just to feel the heat seep into his skin. “I don’t think I could bear to lose him again.”</p><p>Thorin didn’t hesitate to wrap him in a suffocating hug. He had no idea how to comfort such a distressed halfling, but he tried anyway.</p><p>“Do not think on it, my love.” He gently kissed the top of Bilbo’s head. “We will find a way to stay together.” Still snuggling the hobbit when something came to him in a burst of inspiration. “Could Sauron not just break the spell?”</p><p>“Well.” Bilbo mused thoughtfully. “I never really considered it. He was awfully set on bringing Melkor back. Do you really think he can?” Bilbo looked desperately around the small company in the vain hope one of them might volunteer to ask him.</p><p>“If prophecies can be changed - ” Gandalf wondered. “Then maybe fates can too.”</p><p>“But we screwed him over.” Thorin pointed out. “More than once.”</p><p>“That may be so, but I still think you should return to claim your kingdom. Even if it has become dark and terrible. Though I imagine the forces of Mordor are long gone.” Gandalf hummed. “And I do not think they will return. Mairon has more pressing matters than a mountain full of dwarves.” Gandalf actually smiled to himself as he watched Sauron snake his arms around Melkor like he never wanted to let go.</p><p>Thorin knew he was also still bound by his oath to Sauron. When he made that stupid deal, he did it for the right reasons but he wanted to wed Bilbo without that disaster hanging over them all.</p><p>“Perhaps now he might be a little more receptive to requests.” Bilbo said hopefully.</p><p>“He was, and no doubt still is, capable of letting you see whatever he wants you to see. I’m sorry, Bilbo, but it is way too soon to put much trust in his whisperings.”</p><p>“Then you don’t see him as I do.” Bilbo sighed happily. “There’s so much love in his eyes when he looks at his master, Gandalf. There’s nothing fake about that.” Bilbo bit at his lip and braced himself for the inevitable. “Well I don’t think I have any other option.” He added bravely, setting his shoulders in determination before he marched over to confront them.</p><p>All Thorin could do was wait. Holding his breath until Bilbo returned. Rather more quickly than any of them anticipated. The hobbit, not the least.</p><p>“He released me from the spell.” Bilbo murmured, astonished it had been that easy. “You too, Thorin. He said he doesn’t need your kingdom. Not anymore. He already has everything he ever wanted.” Bilbo smiled to himself. “So even Sauron got his happy ending.”</p><p>“For now.” Gandalf mused. Trust is earned and old habits die hard. The wizard felt Sauron still had some part yet to play in the ultimate fate of Arda. “Only time will tell.” Gandalf seemed lost for a moment. Haunted by a secret he didn’t wish to share. “Anyway. Let us make the most of such good fortune while we can. I will ride back with you to Erebor, Thorin. I believe the Ringwraiths may be scattered and lost. Not dead, you understand. No. Never that.” Gandalf said seriously. “But without their master they are nothing but shadows in the darkness. Waiting to rise again.”</p><p>Bilbo exhaled a long gasp. It all sounded terrifying.</p><p>“And what about the Dragon? That Smaug.” He asked.</p><p>“Well, his purpose was to aid Morgoth. It may be that he will slink away into some dark cave and nurse his hatred. We shall see. Speaking of. What happened to Kíli?”</p><p>“Glorfindel took him to Rivendell for healing.”</p><p>Thorin felt the guilt threaten to consume him.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I did not do more to help him, but so much has happened lately.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Gandalf said softly. “Your nephew is in good hands. If there is any healing to be found for him, it is there.”</p><p>“I wish I could see it.” Bilbo said dreamily, his imagination flitting away to silver fountains.</p><p>“Patience, Bilbo. Maybe one day you will.” Gandalf rested one hand gently on the hobbit’s shoulder.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It had been many days since Elrond healed the dwarf and sent a small band of his best archers to accompany the boys back to the mountain where Bilbo and Thorin were now settled.</p><p>Kíli was still weak and recovering but he couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky he was. Never really sharing much until he was settled back in their chambers.</p><p>“You saved me.” He smiled up at his brother. “Even brought me home.”</p><p>“ˈCourse I did, you idiot.” Fíli rubbed the tips of their noses together. “Did I not promise to stay with you for always?” Fíli pulled his brother close and breathed the words against his cheek.</p><p>Balin caught them kissing when he popped in on his way to say goodnight to Thorin and Bilbo. Making a point of checking in every evening with the excuse of bringing them something to eat. He told the boys Dís was on her way to the mountain. Never one to miss a good wedding. Kíli hissed in pain when he turned a bit too quickly so Fíli reached for his brother’s hand and shared a look that said more than words ever could. Fíli would be devoted to him. Forever.</p><p>“Do you want me to tell her?” Kíli said quietly. Fíli shook his head, flaxen braids trembling.</p><p>“No.” Fíli held the hand up to his heart. “Because I will. I’m not ashamed, Kí. And you shouldn’t be either.”</p><p>In another royal chamber, Thorin and Bilbo were relaxing on the king's bed.</p><p>“I’m so glad it’s all over.” Thorin sighed. “I can only imagine what might have happened if you had not changed the ending.”</p><p>“I like to think of it more as a calculated risk.” Bilbo smiled.</p><p>“I knew you were my heart from the moment I first saw you.” Thorin kissed Bilbo’s lips. “I wish you knew how much I love you.”</p><p>“I do. Whatever happened to my lock of hair, Thorin?”</p><p>“I kept it safe, right here.” Thorin pulled it out from where it was still buried in the depths of a pocket. “But if you take it back then you accept my proposal.”</p><p>Bilbo practically snatched it from the king’s hand.</p><p>“Well then.” He sniffed, thrusting it into his waistcoat. “That’s that.”</p><p>Thorin didn’t think he had ever been so happy.</p><p>“I will instruct Balin to make the necessary arrangements.” He grabbed for Bilbo again. “Apparently my sister is coming. She would not miss that for all the treasure in Erebor. That reminds me.” Thorin dipped one hand inside his tunic for a second time. “Here. I want you to have this.” Thorin produced a shining band of gold and slipped it over Bilbo’s thumb. “It should adorn your wedding finger really but I think it would fall off.”</p><p>Bilbo stared into the perfectly cut stone in awe. He knew how important the Ring of Thrór was to their kingdom.</p><p>“I love it. Are you sure?”</p><p>“I will give you anything your heart desires if you stay.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere.” Bilbo said gently. Touching Thorin’s cheek with an affectionate caress.</p><p>Balin finally came to wish them goodnight.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you home, Bilbo.” His eyes were twinkling. “I still remember how scared you were that first day. I knew Thorin had found his One when I saw how he looked at you. You didn’t even speak back then, but I suspect you are not the same hobbit.”</p><p>“No, and I’m glad.” Bilbo smiled. “I no longer feel alone, and that in itself is a gift beyond words. To finally have the freedom I won’t take for granted anymore.”</p><p>“I don’t think I will either.” Balin said thoughtfully. “I’ll come and get you in the morning.” He winked. “Get you all spruced up so you look every inch the treasured consort you will soon become.”</p><p>Bilbo had every intention of marrying Thorin long before he decided to take Eärendil’s advice, and he didn’t have to be asked twice.</p><p>Glorfindel would promise to be there but Bilbo imagined Eärendil was far too busy lighting up the night sky to make time for a Dwarven wedding. Bilbo knew the elf would be there in spirit and hoped his star would shine upon their union until the end of days.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p>Bilbo had grown unexpectedly comfortable in the mountain he once feared. He loved being in Erebor - which was probably more to do with the attractive company than the calm serenity of dark caverns. Bilbo had spent almost every minute since they returned working with Thorin to make the dwarven halls great again.</p><p>The only thing that really bothered him at all was that a promised wedding still hadn’t happened. Thorin was always attentive and had given the hobbit everything he ever wanted but Bilbo was starting to feel a bit insecure. And despite his happiness, he missed the sunshine. The green fields and valleys of his home.<br/>
</p>
<p>It seemed a lifetime ago since the darkness first came to Hobbiton and he had no idea if Bag End was even still standing. Bilbo wanted to see The Shire again and Thorin was so in love with him, the dwarf would do anything to make his little hobbit happy. King or not.</p><p>Thorin could see something was troubling him and decided to ask him about it the next time they were alone. Bilbo was helping him to get ready for bed that evening when he decided to make a move.</p><p>“Bilbo?” Thorin asked seriously, letting little fingers thread through his braids to unravel them. Something that had become a habit when they were snuggled up in their chambers at night. Bilbo just hummed a response, distracted by a particularly stubborn bead. “You know there is nothing I would not do for you, do you not?”</p><p>“Yes, I know.” Bilbo murmured, suddenly stopping to sit back on his heels. Thorin was frowning in that dramatic way he always did when he was thinking too hard.</p><p>“But you have been so distant lately. You cannot blame me for thinking something is wrong. I would do anything to make sure you are happy here.”</p><p>“Oh, hush.” Bilbo gave him a small smile. “I am. And I should be the one repaying you for rescuing me from those horrible Easterling people.” He kissed Thorin’s cheek. “Don’t think I will ever forget what you did for me.”</p><p>“But it must be strange for a hobbit to live so deep inside a mountain. I know you miss your home, despite that beautiful smile.” Thorin ran a thick finger across the curve of Bilbo’s mouth.</p><p>“Sometimes. I don’t much like the darkness.” He replied softly, almost as an absent thought he hadn’t meant to share. Bilbo suddenly fell quiet and clung to the dwarf he loved. Thorin just smothered him in kisses, so much soft temptation always impossible to resist. “Just ignore me.” Bilbo sniffled. Wishing he could control his emotions better. “Bad memories.”</p><p>Thorin was suddenly reminded of how much despair his poor hobbit must have endured when he languished in the dungeons of Erebor.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Bilbo’s face crumpled with sympathy in knowing Thorin still carried so much guilt inside him.</p><p>“I know you are. You don’t need to keep saying it.”</p><p>“But it was my fault. All of it.”</p><p>“You’re not Sauron.” Bilbo forced another smile. “And whatever you did, it was to save your people. You don’t ever have to say sorry. Not to me.”</p><p>“But I want you to know how much I mean it.”</p><p>“None of it matters now.” Bilbo let Thorin cuddle him even closer. “Besides - everything you say to me sounds like a promise. It still leaves me as breathless as it did the first time I heard your voice. I think I fell in love with you that day.” Bilbo closed his eyes when the heat of Thorin’s breath warmed his skin. “When I was locked in that terrible prison, I never felt so alone. But then you were there, and it made everything better somehow.” Bilbo leaned up to kiss him. “It still does.”</p><p>Thorin didn’t think he had ever loved anyone or anything more in that moment.</p><p>“Then I shall take you to visit your home once more before we are wed.”</p><p>Bilbo felt his heart skitter, his happiness complete. A very tearful hobbit fell asleep that night with his fingers still entangled in the king’s hair.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thorin made good on his promise and took a small company West now travelling the open roads was no longer dangerous. Bilbo wanted to recover a few sentimental keepsakes since he had decided to stay in Erebor.</p><p>The Hill was eerily quiet when they reached it just as the sun was setting. It had taken them several weeks and all Bilbo wanted to do was sleep on anything other than a tree root. Thorin had sent word to his sister in the Blue Mountains to manage the kingdom in his absence. Hoping to introduce Bilbo to her when they returned. Thorin could see the tears start in Bilbo’s eyes and reached out to comfort him.</p><p>“Is it all too much?”</p><p>“Well, yes - but it’s not just that.” Bilbo sighed deep as his gaze scanned the barren landscape. “It just makes me sad to see it like this. The Shire used to be so beautiful.”</p><p>Thorin suddenly had an idea how he could finally make everything up to the hobbit and took Bilbo’s hand. Every little finger now shone with gold and diamonds. Thorin had showered him with priceless gifts since he took back control of the mountain.</p><p>“Perhaps with the aid of my kin, we could make it so again.”</p><p>“Really?” Bilbo asked in amazement. Eyes shining like bright gemstones in the fading light. “You would do that for me?”</p><p>“Amrâlimê.” Thorin smiled. “I would cross the Great Sea if you asked it of me.” Bilbo knew how much that meant. Dwarves really don’t like to get wet. Braids take an age to dry out.</p><p>“But your kingdom needs to be restored. That’s more important.”</p><p>“<em>Our</em> kingdom, Bilbo.” Thorin said warmly, wrapping both arms around the hobbit’s back. He kissed the top of his head. “One we shall return to. And it can wait. Nothing has ever been more important to me than you. I am sure they can manage without me for a while. I want to be wherever you are.”</p><p>“Thorin.” Bilbo blushed. That dwarf always managed to make him feel like he was valued above all the treasure under the mountain.</p><p>“I would consider it an honour to serve you.” Thorin kissed the back of Bilbo’s hand and bowed so low, his braids dangled between them. “So long as you are not worried about being thrown into the pit.”</p><p>“Not anymore. I have a feeling Melkor is going to have his hands full for a while.” Bilbo meant that quite literally. Sauron was always curled around his master like an affectionate snake.</p><p>“If you want my opinion, I think they deserve each other.”</p><p>“Who are we to decide what true love is?” Bilbo mused. Always trying to see some good in everyone. “And under the circumstances, I’m not sure we should be so quick to judge.” Bilbo didn’t mean it as a criticism but Thorin decided it would be better to just smile and let the hobbit have the moment. “Despite everything I wish them happiness. I really do.”</p><p>Thorin wasn’t sure how Bilbo could be quite so forgiving to anyone who had locked him away in a dungeon to die.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dís soon arrived in Erebor with some dwarves from the Blue Mountains. Missing Thorin on the road by a few days at most. She swept inside like a hurricane, searching out Fíli and Kíli just to make sure they were both still in one piece. Balin happily let her take over the royal duties and help her brother clean up the mountain. Cleanse their ancestral halls once and for all of the filth left by the Easterlings. Not to mention the lingering stench of dragon.</p><p>When Thorin finally returned with Bilbo, Balin had never been so glad to see him. He loved Dís, but she was even more stubborn than her brother when she had her mind set on something. The main reason both boys had been hiding in their room since she arrived. Fíli knew he couldn’t stall forever and wanted to explain how his relationship with Kíli had taken an unexpected direction, but he wasn’t quite sure where to start. Neither of them could keep their hands to themselves long enough not to arouse her suspicion and sometimes, their mother was terrifying. Fíli actually sacked-up to tell her the truth but he didn’t need to worry. She already knew.</p><p>“Thorin told me.” Fíli was gaping at her in disbelief. “As long as you boys are happy. That is all that has ever mattered to me.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dís was anxious to meet this hobbit Thorin had apparently rescued from a fate worse than death. Balin had let a few hints slip when he succumbed to a relentless barrage of questioning about Thorin’s sudden abandonment of a kingdom he had fought so hard to regain. Bilbo could see the resemblance even in candlelight and the princess was staring at the hobbit so hard, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She had never seen anything like him before. Bilbo spent most of the evening charming her and Dís seemed so taken with him, Thorin could swear he almost saw her smile. He was watching every move she made for a reaction until he was distracted by a nudge from Balin.</p><p>“I knew she would like your hobbit.”</p><p>Thorin smiled.</p><p>“So you did.”</p><p>When Dís had decided Bilbo was the perfect consort to rule Erebor, she hugged her brother like only a sibling would. When she finally released him from the iron grip, she slapped Thorin hard.</p><p>“Exactly how long did you intend to keep him waiting?”</p><p>“Dís.” Thorin spluttered, rubbing at his arm. He knew exactly what she meant. His sister had eyes that could bore into your soul at twenty paces. Thorin suspected she had seen the braid almost hidden by Bilbo’s curls, and not missed its significance. “We have been rather busy.” She tutted and eased him aside so she could bid a very confused hobbit to sit down next to her. His hair was a tangled mess after so long on the road and Dís gently took a few golden strands between her fingers to straighten them out. She carefully threaded the ribbon back through it and settled back to admire her handiwork.</p><p>Thorin married Bilbo on Durin’s Day surrounded by the company they loved.</p><p>After a perfect ceremony, Fíli and Kíli were sent to Hobbiton with strict instructions to make The Shire green and beautiful again. Dís had given them her blessing and now Thorin and Bilbo were standing on the ramparts above the gate of Erebor. Waving them farewell as they watched the boys set off to carve out their own little corner of paradise.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>